The Depths Of Your Past
by FreedomRiders
Summary: (y/n) and Blake are two individuals, completely different and devoid of any present characteristics. But perhaps their pasts have met before? (Modern AU Insert) Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Day Of School

In the world of Remnant, there were several kingdoms, the kingdoms of Vacuo, Mistral, Vale, and Mantle.

In the kingdom of Vale, a (h/c) haired boy walked around the courtyard of a big high school.

He wore black torn skinny jeans and a shirt that was blue. He wore a jacket, and a pair of (f/c) tinted sunglasses hung on his shirt.

He had black headphones that had a (f/c) trim on it. His hair had streaks of gray, and his eyes were (e/c).

He looked up at a big tower, which was at least twenty stories tall.

"Beacon...", he said.

He walked towards the tower, and entered the lobby.

He walked through the lobby into the elevator, as he pressed the button that led to the top of the tower.

A few minutes later, he reached the top, and walked into the top floor room.

It was an office with a large desk and a chair turned towards the view outside.

"Headmaster Ozpin?", he asked.

The chair turned around, and the man sitting in the chair stood up. He had gray hair and greenish grayish eyes. He wore a black suit without a tie, and a green scarf.

"Yes?", he said, sipping from the coffee mug in his left hand. He held a walking cane with his right hand.

Somewhere else...

The intercom rang in. "Please drop off your luggage in the gym, and make sure they're tagged with your name and room number. After classes, you may go to your room and unpack. Thank you.", a female voice said.

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long walked around the school, looking for their class, whilst passing students and staff.

Ruby wore black jeans, and a red shirt, while Yang wore blue jean shorts and a brown biker jacket over a yellow crop top.

"I don't know where to go. It's just...it's so big!", Ruby said.

"Yeah.", Yang said. "Don't worry, we'll find someone to help us get to our classes."

"Sorry, it's just...dad's so happy we finally get to go here, and...I don't wanna be late on the first day.", Ruby said, the fifteen year old rubbing her forehead.

Her blonde older sister smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Don't worry. Let's ask her over there.", she said, pointing to a girl over by the benches.

She had white hair and wore white and red clothes, with a backpack and a laptop satchel.

Ruby came over and tapped the girl on her shoulder, making her jolt and jump in surprise, making the scroll in her hands fly up. She caught it at the last second, before checking to see if it was OK.

"Huh?!", she said, before seeing the black haired girl in front of her.

"What's your problem?", she said. "Can't you see I'm on a call?!"

"I-I'm sorry, I was gonna ask if you knew your way around-", Ruby said.

"Of course I don't! I'm new here, like you!", the white haired girl spat, her ice blue eyes glaring into the fifteen year old.

Yang stepped up. "Hey, back off!", she said, pulling Ruby away. "What's your problem? She obviously didn't mean to scare you!", she said.

"Ha, I wasn't scared, I was startled!", the girl said. Yang and Ruby sweat dropped simultaneously.

"Those literally mean the same thing, you know that?", Yang said.

"Either way, you almost broke my scroll!", the girl said.

"I said I was sorry-", Ruby said, before Yang dragged her away.

"Let's go, the ice princess is obviously not satisfiable.", Yang said, as the white haired girl kept yelling at them.

Somewhere else...

Blake Belladonna sat on the bench, reading her book, "The Man With Two Souls", her amber yellow eyes tracing each word on the page.

She wore a black skirt, black leggings, and a white shirt, and she wore a black bow on her head.

She sighed as she flipped the page, before someone ran past her and hid behind the bench she was sitting on.

She turned to see a pair of bunny ears sticking out from behind the bench. A bunny Faunus girl with chocolate brown eyes and brown hair shaking behind the bench.

Blake was about to question her, but then she heard some voices.

"Where'd that freak go?"

"C'mere, bitch!"

Four boys, all wearing the school uniform, walked past the bench, not noticing the ears sticking out.

Blake waited until they were out of earshot, and turned over to the Faunus.

"Hey, are you OK?", she asked.

"Y-yeah...", the girl said. Blake noted she had a bit of an outback accent, which she found sounding a bit cool.

"Lemme guess, they were homo-Faunus guys?", Blake asked.

"T-they keep pulling my ears.", the girl said. The base of her bunny ears were red, and Blake cringed slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that.", Blake said, putting her book in her backpack.

"I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna.", Blake introduced.

"V-Velvet Scarlatina...", the girl said, her bunny ears twitching. Then she let out a squeak and ducked again.

The four boys from earlier walked back, and turned to see Blake giving them a look.

"What's with that look?", he asked, almost accusingly.

"You walk past me saying the word bitch, what am I supposed to think?", Blake asked.

The boys just stared at her, before they walked past.

Blake turned again to see Velvet still crouching on the ground. "Are they gone?", she asked.

"Yeah.", Blake said. Velvet let out a shaky sigh and slowly got up.

"Why're you helping me?", Velvet asked. "I'm a Faunus."

"Well...I'm one of you.", Blake said.

Velvet twitched, confused. Blake sighed. She looked around, before she pointed at her bow.

"What is it?", Velvet asked.

"Cat ears.", Blake said. Her bow twitched in response.

Velvet's eyes widened. "Oh.", she said.

"You won't tell anyone, would you?", Blake asked.

"No. It's the least I could do for you not ratting me out.", Velvet said, smiling assuredly.

"Thanks.", Blake said. "Do you know where your classes are?"

"Yeah...but I'm guessing those bullies are waiting there.", Velvet said.

"I'll come with you.", Blake said.

"Really?", Velvet asked.

"Yeah.", Blake said. "I'll help a sister out."

Velvet smiled. "Y-you don't have to do that.", she said.

Blake just picked up her stuff and walked with Velvet.

Somewhere else...

Ruby and Yang looked inside their class, and saw a green haired teacher with big round glasses.

The teacher turned to noticed them and smiled. "Ah, welcome. Take a seat, any seat.", he said.

Ruby sat in the seat next to Yang, and they waited. Then a grown haired girl with bunny ears and a black haired girl with a black bow on her head entered the class, and moments later, the white haired girl who yelled at Ruby entered.

"Oh, great.", Yang said.

Then a young boy with (h/c) hair and headphones entered the room, and sat in the chair next to the black haired girl.

Blake looked next to her to see the boy getting his things out. He turned and smiled at her. Blake just turned back and opened her pack.

"So, what's up?"

Blake turned back to (y/n). "Excuse me?", she asked.

"I said, what's up?", he asked. "First day at school?"

Blake sighed. "Yes, if you must know.", she said.

"OK, then.", (y/n) said.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, the history teacher at Beacon High. I'd like the class to introduce yourselves.", the teacher said.

The first student went first, then row by row, each student said their name and age, as well as what year they were in.

"I'm Blake Belladonna. I'm 16 and I'm a first year.", Blake introduced.

"Hello, Blake. OK, who's next?", Oobleck asked.

"I'm (y/n) (l/n), I'm 16 and I'm a freshman.", (y/n) said.

"Very good. Now, take out your history textbook and turn to page 27.", Oobleck said, as he began to teach.

In the middle of class, (y/n) would pass Blake a note asking her some random question. At first, Blake answered the first three or so honestly, thinking that he was simply bored and wanting to humor him. But after the eleventh note, she was sure this boy was out to annoy her.

An hour later, the students walked out of class, confused at the teacher's method of teaching, zipping around the class and talking abnormally fast.

Blake rubbed her eyes and leaned on the wall. "No teacher can possibly move that fast.", she thought. "And thanks to the guy, I didn't even get to pay attention to half the class."

"You OK?"

Blake looked up to see the same (h/c) haired boy standing next to her. He still wore his headphones.

"Oh, it's you again.", Blake said. "What do you want?"

"Well...you left your book in there, Blake, right?", (y/n) said. He held up a book, the same one she was reading before class started.

Blake's eyes widened, before she took it from the boy. "Thanks.", she said.

(y/n) tilted his head in confusion. "Are you OK?", he asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you care?", Blake asked.

The boy smiled gently. "I'm just making sure.", he said. "See ya, friend."

He walked to his next class, leaving a very confused Blake.

"When did we become friends?", Blake muttered.

Then Velvet walked up to Blake. "Thanks for walking me to my first period. Hopefully I'll see you around?", she asked.

"Sure. Are you OK being by yourself?", Blake asked. Velvet replied in a smile.

"My friend Coco is in the next period. I'll be fine, but thank you anyways!", Velvet said, skipping away.

"No problem.", Blake said, smiling at the Faunus.

Velvet walked away, looking around occasionally in case those bullies came back.

The next period, Blake walked to the next class, and saw (y/n) sitting in the row second to the back. He was on his scroll, and luckily for her, wasn't noticing her.

Blake sat all the way in the front, hoping to stay there, away from the irritating boy, when a student walked up.

"Excuse me, but this is my seat.", the student said.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't see a sign.", Blake said, genuinely.

"Oh, that's OK. The seating chart's right there.",, the student said, pointing at the chart hanging on the wall next to the board.

Blake nodded, apologized again, and walked up to the seating chart. She looked through the rows and columns on the paper, until she saw her name.

And it was right next to (y/n) (l/n).

"Oh, Oum...", Blake muttered. She snuck her way to (y/n) and sat in her seat.

"Oh."

Blake turned to see (y/n) looking at her, a little confusion on his face.

"Hi again.", he said.

"Hi.", she said, clearly annoyed.

For the whole class, the teacher wasn't even teaching as much as he was talking about his childhood and growing up.

And every time the teacher got to something that was "interesting", (y/n) would whisper to Blake a comment like "like hell that happened" or "I'll bet everything he's joking".

Two more periods later, it was lunch. Blake got her lunch, a tuna salad and a roll, and sat by herself near a tree.

She could see Velvet talking with her friends, a brown haired girl, a muscular boy, and a slightly smaller dark skinned boy.

Not that she minded, she preferred to be alone. She started eating, when a blonde girl and a shorter black haired girl came up.

"Hi. Blake, right?", Ruby asked.

"Yeah.", Blake said.

"Mind if we sit here?", Yang asked.

"Nope.", Blake said. Ruby and Yang sat near her, around the tree. Then Ruby and Yang entered a conversation about their classes, which somewhat annoyed Blake.

But she knew they were just doing what humans do, socializing. In fact, she was glad she wasn't 100% human. She could eat her lunch alone, in peace.

But the universe wasn't about to let that happen.

"Hey."

Blake looked up to see the same boy with the headphones. She stifled an irritated groan.

"Hi.", she said, leaving a hint of coldness in her greeting.

Unfortunately, (y/n) didn't get her hostility and sat near her anyway.

"Hey, (y/n).", Yang said.

"What's hanging, Yang?", (y/n) said.

"Not much.", Yang said.

(y/n) turned to Blake. "Hi, I'm (y/n). Sorry I didn't get to personally introduce myself earlier.", he said.

"Don't worry, not like I cared.", Blake grumbled.

(y/n) shook off the remark and opened his lunch box.

He smelled the contents in the box, which was his favorite dish, (f/f), and sighed.

Blake looked over at his lunch, and even she had to admit it looked good. She felt her Faunus ears twitch under her bow, and she quickly turned away before they could shake the bow off.

(y/n) started eating, and Blake sighed.

"Showing off your lunch isn't a good way at making friends.", Blake said.

"Sorry, I'm just a fan of lunch period. And I get to cook, so, yeah.", (y/n) said.

"You cook your own lunches?", Blake asked.

"And breakfast, and dinner. Guess I won't have to cook for a while, now that I'm living here.", (y/n) said. "Though, I will miss living alone."

Blake was surprised. "Huh, I figured a guy like you would have lots of family.", she said, honestly.

"Nah, I ain't got family. Just me and the world alone.", (y/n) said, sighing.

She was about to say something, when (y/n) spoke up again.

"But who cares? No one really notices. Umm, I'm sorry for bothering you earlier today. I didn't mean to and...I'll just leave.", (y/n) said, a sigh escaping him. Blake could see his tone was sad, but he still had his lips curled up. It was a sad smile, but still a smile nonetheless.

"I'll see you later.", (y/n) said.

He got up and was about to leave, when Blake said something that made him stop.

"Actually, I wanna know more about you.", she said. It was true, she was suddenly interested in how someone who was alone was so happy.

Then again, there was the option of insanity.

(y/n) suddenly became shy. "Well...are you sure? I never heard of anyone wanting to hear a sob story.", he said, looking away. If his grin went away, Blake didn't see.

"Yeah, I'm curious. And...I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier. You were just trying to be nice, in a forceful kind of way.", Blake said, almost looking down in shame.

"No, no one's at fault.", (y/n) said. "This is a good start."

"Yeah.", Blake said. Then the lunch bell rang.

"Sorry, class...", Blake said.

"Yeah. We could catch up after school, though.", (y/n) offered. "My room number is 427."

"Oh, mine is 436.", Blake said.

"Cool. Maybe we can meet, talk about each other for a bit?", (y/n) asked.

Blake smiled. "I'd like that.", she said. (y/n) was about to leave when Blake remembered she had a question for her.

"Wait."

(y/n) turned around. "Yeah?", he asked.

"Why'd you decide to talk to me? No offense, but most people find it better or more quiet when someone is alone.", Blake said.

"You looked like you needed it.", (y/n) said.

Blake smirked. "I know there's another reason.", she said.

(y/n) blushed slightly, before grinning. "There's a difference between being alone and being lonely.", he said. Blake's eyes widened slightly with surprise.

(y/n) winked at Blake as he walked away to his next class. Blake chucked as she got up and finished the rest of her lunch. She never thought she'd say this after what she thought earlier, but she looked forward to the next class with (y/n).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Night One & Day Two

Blake walked to her room, which the door was open. She walked inside, to see Ruby and the girl with white hair, arguing. Yang was lying on one of the beds.

"We're not using bunk beds and that's final!", she cried.

"Why? It'd save space and time to move around!", Ruby said.

"Ruby...Weiss...", Yang moaned, clutching her head.

"But making bunk beds like this is too dangerous! If I get hurt, or you get hurt, it's bad for all of us!", Weiss said.

"That's why you gotta be smart!", Ruby said.

"Ahem."

Weiss and Ruby turned to see Blake, who was just waiting. "Is this room 436?", she asked.

"Yes. Your things are over there.", Weiss said, pointing over to a couple bags and cases against the wall.

Blake went to unpack, while Weiss and Ruby went back to arguing.

A couple minutes later, a knock on the door caught everyone's attention.

(y/n) smiled as he walked in. "Nice room you got.", he said.

"Oh, hi!", Yang said.

"Hi, (y/n)!", Ruby said, before she and Weiss went back to their "bunk bed" argument.

Blake smiled as she got up. "Are your roommates this bad?", she asked.

"They're short on rooms, and I was the odd one out, so they put me with four other people.", (y/n) said.

"Oh.", Blake said.

"But they're nice. Come meet them.", (y/n) said.

They walked over to room 427, to see a blond haired boy, a red haired girl, a black haired boy with a pink streak, and a short orange haired girl.

"Hey, (y/n).", the blond boy said. "Who's that?"

"This is Blake. She's in some of my classes.", (y/n) introduced.

"Hey, I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc.", the blond boy said.

"I'm Pyrrha.", the red haired girl said.

"Nora!", the orange haired girl cried enthusiastically.

"Lie Ren.", the other boy said, in a blank voice.

Blake smiled. "Wow, you get four nice roommates. I get three annoying ones.", she said.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it soon.", (y/n) said. "The most annoying ones tend to be the best friends you get."

"Hey!"

Blake turned to see her roommates at the door.

At that moment, Jaune stepped up to Weiss.

"Hey, name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue.", Jaune said.

Weiss blinked. "Hi...", she said.

"Hey, maybe wanna go out to Vale, get a drink?", Jaune offered boldly.

"You don't drink.", Ren said. Jaune sighed exasperatedly.

"Gee. Thanks for that.", Jaune said.

"Maybe later. Or not.", Weiss said, before turning the other cheek and strolling back to the room.

Jaune shrugged, and grinned. "She did say maybe.", he said. "That works."

"Yeah, good for you.", (y/n) said.

"Hey, Blake. Wanna help set up the bunk beds?", Ruby asked, pointing at the bed stacks, which looked dangerously unstable.

Blake turned to Weiss, requesting an answer.

"Don't ask.", Weiss said.

"So, going and hanging out is out of the question?", (y/n) asked.

"Sorry.", Blake said.

"It's fine. New friends first, right?", (y/n) said.

Blake smiled. "I mean, we can hang out later. On the weekend, maybe.", she said.

(y/n) smiled. "Sounds like a plan.", he said.

Blake felt her heart flutter, as she saw his smile, glad that she'd made another friend.

"See you later.", (y/n) said. Blake waved and walked back to her room.

Blake continued to unpack, as the rest of her roommates continued to argue.

"Alright. For the sake of efficiency, I'll agree with the bunk beds. But for the sake of safety, I'm going to supervise how they're built!", Weiss said.

"Deal!", Ruby said. Within the hour, the two bunk beds were set up. The bunk on the left was held above the other bed with ropes, while the bunk on the right sat on some of Blake's books on top of the bottom bed.

A bookshelf sat between the two beds, right under the window, and a work desk sat next to the door, opposite to the closet.

"Good job, team!", Ruby said, as she clapped giddily.

Weiss smirked, rather proud of the role she played in building the bunk beds. Yang just stared in both worry and nervousness. Blake however, was just reading.

"How're we gonna test these?", Weiss asked. "If we try testing these and they break, someone could seriously get hurt."

"You're right. I'll take the top.", Ruby said.

"What? Why?", Weiss asked.

"The lightest should take the top, so there's a smaller chance we break.", Ruby said, as she began to climb the bunk on the left.

"Yes, I suppose that's rather-hey, are you calling me fat?!", Weiss cried.

"No, I'm just saying I'm lighter, ice queen!", Ruby said.

"Hey!", Weiss said.

Yang sat on the top bunk of the right set of beds.

"I'll take the top. That OK with you?", she said. Blake shrugged and nodded.

The bell rang, and Ruby squealed, before speeding out of the room.

"DINNER!", she yelled, as she raced down the hall.

"No running in the hallway!", Weiss cried after her. Yang and Blake simply strolled after them.

At the cafeteria, there was food of all sorts on large tables. Bowls of mashed potatoes, all sorts of fried and steamed greens. There were giant plates of steak, fish, and fried chicken, as well as pitchers of water, juice, milk, and soda.

Blake and her roommates sat with her plate across from Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha.

Jaune was flirting(failing miserably) with Weiss, while Ruby, Nora, and Yang were talking with each other. Ren and Pyrrha ate in silence, as Blake looked around.

"Hey, where's (y/n)?", Blake asked.

"Oh, Ozpin needed to speak with him. He'll come in a minute.", Pyrrha said.

Then (y/n) walked in, holding his dinner tray. He sat down next to Blake, as he took his spoon and fork.

"Hey, guys.", he said. "They still got (f/f), thank Oum."

He turned to his roommates. "I requested an extra bed, since there are four beds for us five.", (y/n) said.

"Is the room big enough?", Jaune asked.

"Yeah, if we make bunk beds.", Nora said.

"No.", Ren and Jaune synced.

(y/n) chuckled and spooned more (f/f) in his mouth. Blake took a napkin and wiped some food off of (y/n)'s mouth.

"There you go.", Blake said.

(y/n) blushed. "Oh. Uhh, thanks.", he said. Blake giggled at his flustered state as she went back to eating.

After dinner, everyone showered, brushed teeth, and went to bed. Blake wore a black yukata, her bow still on her head. Yang wore black shorts and a tight orange tank top. Ruby wore sweatpants and a sleeping shirt, while Weiss wore a simple sleeping dress.

"Good night! Big day tomorrow.", Ruby said, before yawning and drifting off. Weiss let out a "humph" before she herself went to sleep. Yang just immediately started snoring, while Blake decided to stay up a little bit longer to read.

"The man with two souls...", she muttered, as she turned the page to the moonlight.

In the other room, across the hall, (y/n) and his roommates were already in bed. Jaune and Ren were sleeping quietly. Pyrrha just lay staring at the ceiling, while Nora snorted in her sleep.

(y/n), however, picked up his scroll and turned it on. He pressed a photo, and it zoomed up to the screen. He smiled as he looked at the last picture of his full family on his scroll, before turning it off and going to sleep.

The next day, Blake woke up early, yawning. She stretched her limbs and gave a gasp of pleasure when the tension left her bones with a crack.

She turned to see Weiss asleep on the bottom bunk, with Ruby asleep on the top. Yang lay snoring on the bunk above her, her leg and arm sticking out.

Blake yawned again as she scratched her neck, purring quietly. Her loose bow twitched, and she quickly took the time to fix it.

She took a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom. She changed her clothes and began to brush her hair.

(y/n) yawned and walked into the bathroom while Blake was brushing her hair. He wore (f/c) shorts and white socks. He was shirtless, sleepy, and holding his toothbrush.

"Morning...", (y/n) yawned. He took the sink next to Blake.

"Morning.", Blake said. She turned and saw (y/n)'s very exposed torso. He was slightly toned, seeing muscles and barely visible abs. However, she also saw several scars on his sides and front. A long cut was seen from his shoulder all the way to his wrist.

Blake's eyes widened at his injuries, just as (y/n) noticed her staring.

"Like what you see?", (y/n) teased.

Blake's cheeks heated up and she quickly turned back to brushing her hair.

"Anyway, I slept like a log. How about you?", (y/n) asked, as he rinsed out his face.

"I slept like a cat.", Blake muttered.

(y/n) turned to Blake, his hair dripping wet. "I can see that.", he said.

Blake's eyes widened and she turned to the mirror to see if the bow had come loose. Luckily, for her, it hadn't.

"That bow. What's the deal?", (y/n) asked. "I'm just curious."

Blake sighed and simply pat her bow. "It was a gift from a friend...", she said, her voice trailing off.

(y/n)'s smile turned melancholy. "Sorry.", he said.

"Don't worry, (y/n). It's nothing seriously bad. I promise.", Blake said.

(y/n) sighed. "Well, see you at breakfast.", he said, as he splashed some more water on his face.

"See you.", Blake said, as she started to brush her teeth.

Later, Blake changed into her clothes, white pants and a black shirt with a white belladonna flower emblem on it. She grabbed her scroll, earbuds, and charger before heading to the cafeteria.

Blake sat at the table with Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, Nora, and (y/n). Jaune wore red pants with a blue shirt and white jacket. Pyrrha wore a red flowery dress and black boots. Nora does orange shorts and a white sleeveless shirt, while Ren wore white jeans and a green shirt.

Jaune's plate had scrambled eggs and hash browns, with a side of oatmeal. A small bowl of cereal sat next to his breakfast plate, as well as a cup of water.

Pyrrha's plate had waffles and a side of scrambled eggs. She also had a glass of milk and a cup of orange juice.

Ren had hash browns and two large fried eggs, with a tall glass of some weird looking drink that Blake was pretty sure the school didn't serve.

Nora had a plate with two stacks of pancakes drenched in butter and syrup. Blake cringed, witnessing the orange haired girl eat the most abnormal amount of the most normal breakfast food possible.

(y/n) had eggs, hash browns, sausage, and a separate plate of two pancakes. "I guess he likes the classics.", Blake thought.

Blake's tray had diced potatoes, a large omelet, and a waffle with chocolate syrup. She also had two glasses of milk, one regular, one chocolate.

"You know, I heard milk stops you from growing over six feet tall.", (y/n) said, looking at the two calcium drinks on Blake's tray.

"Mine.", Blake simply said.

"Anyway, how was your sleep?", Jaune asked. "I didn't sleep well, so I'm assuming the rest of you fared better?"

"Yeah. The beds are really comfy, I'm surprised they expect students to wake up this early.", Ren said.

The five looked around. The cafeteria wasn't that full of students. In fact, it was less than half full.

"Sucks for them. They're missing out.", Nora said, before inhaling more pancakes.

"Anyway, I looked into the clubs the school has, and they have a cooking club. I'm thinking of signing up.", (y/n) said.

"Sounds good. You did say cooking is your passion.", Jaune said.

"I can still get better at it, though...", (y/n) admitted. "I can still burn a steak."

"You mean you can cook it well done.", Pyrrha corrected.

"No, I'll literally burn it to an ashy state.", (y/n) said.

Blake giggled. "Wow.", she said.

(y/n) smiled. "You'd be surprised at how bad I am at some things.", he said.

Then Ruby, Weiss, and Yang joined them at the table. Ruby wore black jeans, a red shirt, and a gray plaid jacket tied around her waist. Her tray was a breakfast sub sandwich with a stack of four cookies and a glass of milk.

Weiss wore a blue skirt and a white collared sleeveless shirt. Two bracelets, one white and one blue, and a shiny diamond watch were on her right wrist. Her breakfast were open tortillas and small bowls of assorted meats and veggies. A glass of milk sat on her tray.

Yang wore blue jeans and a green shirt, with a blue zip up hoodie. Her breakfast was a steak, medium rare, with gravy and eggs. Apparently, this school serves steak for breakfast.

"Hey, what's up?", Yang asked.

"Nothing much. How'd you sleep?", Nora asked.

Then the bell rang, and seconds later, the rest of the student body hurried in, quickly lining up at the breakfast line.

The nine already sitting at the table laughed at the awkwardness of the situation, until a cry rang out.

Blake turned and gasped when she saw Velvet getting dragged away by the same bullies the day before.

"Please! It hurts!", Velvet sobbed.

"That's the point!", one of the bullies laughed, as he tugged on her ear harder.

"Ow!", Velvet cried.

"Hey!"

Everyone in the cafeteria turned to see Blake standing up.

"Let her go!", she yelled.

"Why should I?", the boy mocked.

"Because she asked you to!", Blake said. Velvet opened her eyes to see the girl who'd saved her the day before.

"B-Blake?", Velvet whispered.

"In your dreams, bitch! Animals need to learn their place, so stay out!", the boy said, as one of the other boys threw a glass of milk at Blake.

Blake ducked, and the glass shattered and spilled all over (y/n).

"Hey!", (y/n) said. The bullies laughed at (y/n), as Blake got up and ran over to Velvet.

She kicked the boy's hand, the pain causing him to let go. "Ow!", he said.

"Go!", Blake said, as Velvet mouthed a thanks and hurried off.

The boy grabbed Blake's hair and pulled on it as hard as he could. Blake yelped in pain, as the bully hung her in front of his vision.

"You bitch!", he growled, before backhanding her face. Blake let out a cry as the loud crack filled the air of the whole watching cafeteria.

Not one second after, a metal tray swung into the bully's face, making him fall back and let go of Blake.

Blake rubbed her swollen cheek when she looked up and saw (y/n) punching one of the other bullies off of him. At that moment, a loud crack filled the air, and everyone turned.

A blonde woman with glasses and a riding crop came in, and glared hard at the bullies. They all scrambled off of (y/n), who lay sat on the floor covered in food and blood.

Blake gasped and ran over to (y/n). "Are you OK?", she asked. She grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood off of (y/n)'s face.

(y/n) smiled and gently rubbed Blake's red cheek, soothing some of the pain. "I'll be fine...but that slap had to have hurt.", he said, a little grin on his face.

Blake just stared. "How can he still smile like this?", she thought.

"Ahem."

The blonde woman knelt down, a gentle look on her face. "You have some explaining to do. If you're honest, maybe you'll get off easy. But I need you all to come with me.", she said. At that moment, several faculty members, including Doctor Oobleck, came in.

The bullies were all forced to their feet, as Oobleck and a teacher helped (y/n) to his feet.

"Are you alright, young man?", Oobleck asked.

"Yeah, thanks doc.", (y/n) coughed. Blake walked with the staff towards the office.

An hour later, the bullies, (y/n), Blake, and Velvet were sitting in front of Headmaster Ozpin in the principal's office. The blonde woman, Professor Goodwitch, stood behind them. Ozpin tapped his cane on the floor.

(y/n) had to stop by the nurse's office, so he had a few bandages here and there, and Blake couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

"So you assaulted these boys because they attacked Miss Belladonna?", Ozpin said.

"Yes...", (y/n) said.

Blake was looking at the floor. She still couldn't comprehend what was going on. "Not even a full day and this's happened.", she thought. "How can Faunus live like this?"

Ozpin looked over at Blake. "How about you. How did you get involved?", he asked.

"They were pulling on my friend's ears, and they kept hurting her. I had to help.", Blake said.

"And they hit you.", Ozpin said.

Blake nodded. She looked over at the bullies, who were all glaring at her.

"Velvet Scarlatina. Can you corroborate what has happened?", Ozpin asked.

Velvet did her best to not look at the bullies as she nodded.

"I see. Mister (l/n), Miss Belladonna, Miss Scarlatina, you may leave to your second period class. My secretary will give you slips explaining your absences.", Ozpin said, before turning to the bullies. "I'll deal with you boys now."

The three left the office, the secretary handing the three permission slips for their tardies.

"You good?", (y/n) asked, looking at Blake.

Blake blinked in confusion. "Yeah...don't worry, I'll be OK.", she said.

Velvet spoke up, quietly. "Umm, I just wanted to say thank you. I'm sorry I got you in trouble.", she squeaked, her bunny ears falling flat behind her head.

"Don't be sorry, those guys had it coming.", (y/n) said.

Velvet reached a classroom, and she opened the door. "This is my class. Thank you again.", she said, before going inside.

Blake and (y/n) reached their classroom, and walked inside. They handed in their slips and went to their seats.

The teacher simply went back to "teaching" as the class fell back asleep.

"He used to be a vigilante? As if.", (y/n) whispered to Blake. Blake just sighed and smiled.

"Welcome back.", Blake said, as she and (y/n) just smirked during the whole "lesson".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Breaking Regulations

(AN: (f/f) = favorite food/favorite flavor

(f/c) = favorite color)

Three more days passed by, and soon, it was Friday. After school that day, Blake went straight out of class towards the library.

"You sure you don't wanna go to the clubs? I'm sure you'll find one you'll like!", Ruby said.

"Thanks, but I just wanna have some peace and quiet. There's lots of time for fun on the weekend.", Blake said, as she waved bye.

She walked behind the library and came across a big patch of trees, flowers, and grass. She took out a book with the title "Ninjas Of Love", and sat against a tree.

She turned the page, and a smile began to creep on her face as the moment of her passionate reading began.

She was within two chapters when a loud pop literally made her jump off the ground and into the tree she was leaning on, a big and loud "MEOW" practically escaping her.

She landed on a branch, panting in shock. " _What was that?!_ ", she thought.

She clutched her book and lay on the branch, breathing as quietly as she could.

Blake heard a quiet rattling, and she saw two boys pulling a grill and a table over to the grass.

"When's (y/n) coming?", one of the boys, a blue haired boy with goggles asked.

"He'll be here, don't worry.", the other guy said. He had spiky and messy blonde hair and a monkey tail.

Blake raised an eyebrow, and soon after, she saw several other students coming in, some carrying boxes and coolers and giant tables. One group brought in more grills and some mini-stoves.

" _What the..._ ", Blake thought.

The tables were all set up, with tablecloths and silverware neatly set with it. In fact, all the tables were arranged in a circle that was at least twenty meters in diameter.

The grills were lit and the ice coolers were all opened. Burger meats and steaks and seafood were slapped on the grill, as the aroma of food began to fill the air. On the mini-stove, some of the people began to fry vegetables and all sorts of other foods.

Blake's legs quivered on her uncomfortable position in her tree. Drool was leaking out her mouth from the smells of the food before her.

She quickly shut her mouth, and waited. There were dozens of people everywhere, cooking, talking, and laughing.

She turned and saw Velvet, accompanied by a girl with black and brown hair, tied in a little braid that went down her shoulder.

"Umm, is this OK, Coco?", Velvet asked.

"Come on, the cooking club invited us, did they not?", Coco said.

" _The cooking club?_ ", Blake thought.

"Attention!"

Everyone turned to see (y/n) standing there. He wore his regular clothes with a white apron. He also wore a chef's hat.

He held a large steel briefcase with him, and he set it on the table.

"I declare this cooking club meeting, STARTED!", he yelled, flinging the case open.

Inside were gourmet spices and herbs, the rarest of the rarest. There were assortments of chili sauces, powders, and aromatic substances that went with only the best foods around.

Blake's eyes widened, and she jolted at the sound of cheering erupting from the crowd.

(y/n) snapped his fingers, and music began to play.

At one point, drinks started being served. There were floats, nonalcoholic cocktails, shakes, sodas, juices, and of course, water. Everyone was dancing in the circle, and anyone not dancing in the circle was eating at the large tables.

Blake looked back at the stoves and grills. One stove had six burners, and each burner had a big bubbling pot of curry, with a meter tall rice cooker next to it.

Another stove had boiling pastas and raviolis, with large saucepans of Alfredo, basil pesto, and marinara. There were other foods like steak, fish, burgers, fried rice, fried noodles, noodle soups, all sorts of gourmet foods, and more.

Blake's eyes were as wide as frisbees. There was no way this much food was allowed on campus.

She snuck to the end of the tree and slipped into the library, since the window was right next to the tree she was hiding in.

(y/n) held a plate of curry rice in one hand, and a big plate of mini tacos in the other. He smiled as students plucked taco after taco off the plate.

"(y/n)!"

Jaune came up and pat (y/n) on the back, while laughing. "Great party! Or meeting, or whatever, I appreciate inviting me!", he said.

(y/n) just chuckled and handed him the curry plate.

"Oh, thank you.", he said. His eyes widened as he took a spoonful in his mouth.

The music kept going, as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang came in.

"Alright, PARTAY!", Yang laughed, as she vaulted over a table into the dancing circle.

"Hey, girls.", (y/n) said, offering the plate of tacos to them.

"Ooh, tacos!", Weiss said. She popped one in her mouth, and practically melted. Ruby giggled, and Weiss blushed at her rather unprofessional behavior.

"Anyway, isn't this against the rules? To just have some party on campus?", Weiss asked.

"No, it's officially a cooking club meeting. Led by yours truly.", (y/n) said, bowing.

"Really?", Ruby said.

"Yeah, the last president the cooking club had graduated last year, and he requested that the next first meeting by a happy gathering.", (y/n) said. "He'd be very proud."

"(y/n)?"

(y/n) turned to see Blake walking in. His face lit up, and he raced over.

"Hey, Blake! Try one!", (y/n) said, holding the plate out to her. Blake picked up a mini taco and bit into it. A smile graced her features as she chewed and swallowed.

"Wow, that's amazing...but what's all this?", Blake asked, even though she already knew.

"We're restarting cooking club, and we decided to mix the theme.", (y/n) said. "How do you like it?"

Blake stared at the dancing and laughter. A plume of fire shot from of the stoves, enabling some cries and laughs from the crowd.

"You practically throw a big party and invite all these random students.", Blake said. "You don't find that judgmental to some?"

(y/n) just smiled. "Does that matter?", he asked.

"Excuse me!"

Everyone turned to see Goodwitch standing in front of the party, at the library.

"What is the meaning of this?!", she yelled. No one answered.

(y/n) walked up, holding the plate, which now only has one taco on it.

"This is the Cooking Club meeting, authorized by Headmaster Ozpin and Faculty Advisor Oobleck, of you must know.", (y/n) said.

Goodwitch just continued to glare, even as (y/n) gave her the last taco on the plate.

Ozpin also asked me to have you participate in this gathering, so I'm requesting you try a taco.", (y/n) said.

Goodwitch's expression hardened slightly, as she stared at the taco (y/n) had put in her hand, and Blake was afraid (y/n) would get in trouble again.

"...very well.", Goodwitch said, much to everyone's surprise. "I'll stay, but the rest of these meetings had better not be like this. And if there's any sort of illegal substance or activity, I will not hesitate."

"Yes, ma'am. Neptune? Sun? Would you mind showing Goodwitch around?", (y/n) asked.

The blue haired boy and the blond haired monkey Faunus nodded, as (y/n) made his way back to Blake.

"Hey, again.", (y/n) said. "What's the matter?"

Blake looked around. "I'm worried this is going a bit overboard. Maybe the club will get disbanded if this keeps going on."

(y/n) gasped. "Overboard? I'm offended! Clubs are here for students to pursue their passions and have fun, but we can't do that if every meeting is treated like another boring old class!", he said, purposefully overdramatizing his tone.

Blake nodded. "OK, but you still haven't really addressed the term of overboard.", she said.

"Huh? Oh, we'll burn that bridge when we need to cross it.", (y/n) said. Blake simply stared at his choice of words.

"Well, gonna chow down or what?", (y/n) asked, taking Blake's arm and pulling her to the stoves and grills.

Blake watched in amazement as (y/n) supervised all the cooking, adding a few ingredients here and there, and taste testing the food.

"Amazing. Don't forget to save a plate of that for yourself.", (y/n) said. He pat the cook on the back and moved on to the next.

"Oh, Blake. Here's something I think you'll like.", he said, as he scooped a big spoonful of hot garlic butter on a slab of steaming salmon steak, before handing the plate over to Blake.

The smell was causing her to drool, and (y/n) laughed. "It's not the aroma diet, there's a fork for a reason.", he said.

Blake quickly wiped the drool, blushing hard. She took the fork and cut a chunk of the salmon, before biting into it.

Blake's eyes widened as the flavor invaded and overwhelmed her taste buds, with the pure bliss of seafood and the tanginess of the orange juice squeezed in the garlic butter forcing a moan out of her mouth.

(BTW, if you put the right amount of orange juice in garlic butter, it is exquisite)

"This is your passion, and you say you're bad at it.", Blake said, smirking after swallowing.

"Well, I burned that steak when I was ten, so there you go.", (y/n) said.

Within an hour, the food was finished, and most of the members of the "meeting" left, with (y/n) all assuring them that he'd clean up the mess.

"Come to our next big meeting! Third of every month!", (y/n) said, as he took the broom leaning on the trees.

Blake watched as the last of the partygoers left, before turning to see (y/n) sweeping up the mess on the grass. He was alone, and Blake sighed.

She walked over to (y/n), grabbing another broom in the process. She was about to ask (y/n) where to start cleaning when she heard something.

" _In your eyes, there's a heavy blue_

 _One to love, and one to lose_

 _Sweet divine, the heavy truth_

 _Water or wine, don't make me choose_

 _I wanna feel the way that we did thus in the night_

 _Drunk on a feeling along with the stars and the sky_ "

Blake felt her world stop, as (y/n) began to tap his broom to the song he was singing.

" _I've been running through the jungle, I've been running with the wolves to get to you, to get to you_

 _I've been down the darkest alleys, saw the dark side of the moon to get to you, to get to you_

 _I've looked for love in every stranger, took too much to ease the anger all for you, yeah all for you_

 _I've been running through the jungle, I've been crying with the wolves to get to you, to get to you, ohh, get to you_ "

Blake felt her heart fluttering as (y/n) sang, all while cleaning up a tremendous mess.

"He's really something...", she said. "Hey, (y/n)?"

(y/n) yelped and whirled around. Blake still stood there, broom in hand.

"O-oh. Hi.", he said, blushing brightly. Blake giggled at his flustered state.

"And yet, he's still smiling.", Blake thought.

"You need help?", she asked, twirling the broom.

"I can handle it.", (y/n) said. "No need to trouble yourself."

"Please, it's the least I can do.", Blake said. Then she looked down, muttering. "Even with the way I treated you on the first day."

(y/n)'s smile went away, and a frown overtook his features. Blake immediately froze. This was the first she'd seen (y/n) without a smile, and it was scary. It was almost as if he were disappointed in her for something.

"Look, you apologized on the first day, and I would rather not bring up old things, OK? We are friends now, right?", (y/n) asked.

Blake nodded, wiping a drop of sweat from her brow. "Yeah, sure. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-", she said, before (y/n) took her hand.

"Hey, relax. I forgave you.", (y/n) said. "Anyway, let's get this done."

"Alright.", Blake said. The two swept up the area within a half hour, and they went back to their rooms.

Blake went inside the room to see her roommates changing into their casual clothes. Ruby wore black pants, with a red shirt and an open black jacket, along with black and white sneakers.

Weiss wore a white skirt and a white shirt with a blue cardigan. She wore white heels and blue socks as well.

Yang wore brown jeans and an orange crop top with her biker jacket over it. She wore black boots with an orange bandanna tied on her ankle.

"Where're you going?", Blake asked, as she made her way to her bed.

"We're going to the city near the school. Wanna come?", Ruby asked, as she tied her shoelaces.

"Jaune and the others are coming.", Yang said.

"What about (y/n)? We just got back.", Blake asked.

"Why? You got the hots for him?", Yang asked.

"Please. He's interesting? I'll give him that. He seems very nice. Too nice.", Blake said, as she began to undress.

"What do you mean?", Weiss asked.

"He's always smiling, even when he was getting beat up on Tuesday.", Blake said, tossing her shirt aside. She took out a white crop top.

"Huh, I never noticed that.", Yang said. "Hey, do you think he was smiling when he was attacking those bullies?"

The four girls imagined (y/n) with a psychotic smile on his face while attacking the bullies with a fork, shuddering.

"Oh, Oum, I hope not.", Weiss said, tightening the straps on her heels.

"The only time he didn't smile was when I talked about how I treated him on the first day.", Blake said, unfolding a pair of black knee high jeans shorts.

"How'd you treat him?", Ruby asked, brushing her hair.

"I may have...given him the cold shoulder.", Blake said. "But that was before."

Yang looked up from adjusting her boots. "Gee, quite the ice queen, eh?", she asked.

"Yang.", Weiss said, angrily.

Blake sighed as she buttoned her shorts. Then she pulled on a collared jacket, and took out a pair of black heel boots.

"You're not waiting for (y/n)?", Yang asked. "I'm pretty sure your boyfriend would love to come with you."

"Why is everyone assuming me and (y/n) are a thing? We barely know that much about each other.", Blake said.

"But you're always hanging out with him, talking and shit.", Ruby said.

Yang slapped Ruby lightly on the head, as Ruby squeaked in pain. "Yang!", she whined.

"Language!", Yang scolded.

"But you curse all the time!", Ruby pointed out.

"That's different, I'm older!", Yang said.

Soon, the two sisters began to argue, with Weiss joining in later, Blake walked out of the room.

"Hey, Blake."

Blake turned to see Pyrrha, who was wearing a black dress with red flowers. "You coming with us to town?", Pyrrha asked.

"Yup.", Blake said. "What about you?"

"Yeah.", Pyrrha said. "(y/n)'s coming too, in case you're interested."

"I wasn't...but nice to know.", Blake said.

Then, almost as if on cue, (y/n) stepped out. He wore blue torn jeans, a white torn inside shirt, and a black unzipped leather zip up hoodie.

The tears in (y/n)'s shirt showed his abs, but hiding his scars in the right places. He also had his headphones, which he never seemed to take off.

"Oh, hey Blake.", (y/n) said. "I like your getup."

Blake looked over her own outfit to realize she's showing a lot more skin than usual. Her figure was slim, with curves in the right places. She worked out, being toned and tough in her arms, legs, and stomach.

"You like it?", Blake asked.

"Yeah, I just said. I didn't know you wanted my opinion.", (y/n) said.

Blake scoffed, while she was screaming at herself on the inside. "I was just worried if my outfit would be too revealing.", she said.

"Well, I think it fits you very well.", (y/n) said, winking.

Blake felt her face heat up, clearly not expecting that from (y/n).

"Anyway...Yang knows a good place to go in the town.", Pyrrha said, changing the subject.

"It's probably a bar.", Blake said.

"Yang does seem like the type to get wasted, or drunk.", (y/n) said. "Pretty sure those two are the same."

"Let's avoid the alcohol then.", Pyrrha said, just as everyone else was done.

"Y'all ready?!", Yang whooped. She didn't receive a single noise or response, and she simply shut up in awkwardness.

"So...", Jaune said. Weiss and Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably, as the nine of them stood in the hallway.

"Should we get going?", Ren asked.

"Yup.", Ruby said, and the big group raced away.

Later, they were all walking to town, chatting and laughing.

Blake looked over at (y/n), who was listening to music on his headphones.

"Hey, (y/n)?", Blake asked, suddenly. (y/n) paused the music on his headphones and smiled over in Blake's direction.

There was something about his smile, that felt so reassuring, as if that smile was just for Blake, and Blake alone. It made her comfortable, and want to stay around (y/n) for the rest of her life...

" _Shit, I've been reading too much Gatsby!_ ", Blake thought.

"Uhh, you good?"

Blake turned to (y/n) again, who had a worried smile on his face. Blake felt herself blush, as the smiles replayed over and over in her head.

" _What's...wrong with me?_ ", she thought.

"Umm, I'm gonna get super drunk, wanna join me?", Blake blurted out, without thinking.

Everyone turned to Blake, shock fused in their eyes. Even Ren was surprised, his eyes widened.

(y/n) blinked in surprise, before exploding in laughter. "I doubt you'd make it past one drink, Blake. You don't seem like the type to hold their liquor.", he said.

"Like you are?", Blake asked. The two stared at each other, Blake looking up at (y/n).

"...you're on.", (y/n) said, a competitive spark in his (e/c) eyes.

Yang led the gang to a building on a corner of the intersection. The sign was labeled "Junior's Bar".

"Uh huh, I was right.", Blake muttered. "It's a bar."

Yang went inside, the other eight following her.

Inside the giant bar, over a hundred of people were dancing in the giant space lit up by a dozen spotlights of multiple shades of color. The bar was run by three men in suits, and a man with a black vest.

Yang walked up to the bar and slapped a hand on the counter. "Hey, Junior. Strawberry Sunrise, no ice.", she said.

Junior grumbled and went to work. (y/n) and Blake walked over to Yang.

"We'd like a drink too.", (y/n) said. Blake nodded in agreement.

Yang smirked and turned back to Junior. "Two malts, please!", she said.

Junior came back with a small glass of pink liquid, and two tall glasses of a brownish orange drink.

"Cheers.", Yang said. She downed her drink and held up a finger for another. Blake stared at her glass with disgust, before looking at (y/n).

(y/n) was downing his malt fast, drops of malted whiskey dribbling down his chin and neck.

He let out a sigh and slammed his glass down on the counter. "Another one, dude!", he said.

Blake stared at the unappealing drink in her hand, and then back at (y/n), who was beginning to drink the glass.

Blake gulped down the malt and literally gagged from the taste. Her taste buds were scrambled, and it was hard to pinpoint the taste.

It was thick and grainy, with the most bitter taste she'd ever tasted. But at the end, was the most interesting flavor she'd ever tasted, with a swirl of strange sweetness that made her eyes widen.

She downed the rest of the malt and set down the glass, as (y/n) finished his second helping.

Blake ordered two more malts and drank them down. (y/n) ordered a sherry and another malt, paying up front.

Blake leaned in and whispered something into Yang's ear. Yang smiled as she leaned on the counter again.

"Junior! An aperitif, please!", Yang said. (y/n) held up a hand as well.

"You got any brandy?", (y/n) asked.

"Hold on a second, you're all underage!", Junior said. "Nothing above a sherry for you!"

Blake and (y/n) gave a sour look at the bartender and simply left. Yang shrugged and kept drinking.

Blake was stumbling slightly, as (y/n) walked straight, the two of them making their way to the dance floor.

"You good?", (y/n) asked.

"I'm...good...", Blake said. "I told you I can hold my liquor..."

She tripped and fell into (y/n)'s arms, making them both stumble.

"Whoa there.", (y/n) said. "You need to sit."

"No...I don't...", Blake said. "I'm ferfectly pine."

(y/n) raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're perfectly fine?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm not...", Blake hiccuped.

(y/n) chuckled and looked at the clock. "It's only been, what? A half hour?", he muttered.

He walked over to a wall with chairs and benches, where most of the group was. Weiss was sleeping with Jaune near her, snoring as well. Nora and Ren were talking, and Ruby and Pyrrha were staring awkwardly at the party.

"Hey, Blake got drunk really fast. I'm gonna take her back early.", (y/n) said.

Suddenly, Weiss woke up. "I'll go with you.", she blurted out. Everyone jolted at how quickly she woke up, and how quickly she heard it.

"...sure?", (y/n) said, confused. "See ya guys later."

Soon, Weiss and (y/n) were walking Blake back to the dorms, earning some looks from the others.

They eventually reached the dorm, and Weiss unlocked the door. They lay Blake on Weiss's bunk, since they couldn't put her on her own, which was on the top.

Blake hiccuped as she curled up under the covers, yawning. "Is it bedtime, mommy?", she muttered.

(y/n) chuckled as Weiss stifled a giggle, before standing up straight.

"Yes, dear. It's time to go to bed.", (y/n) said.

Blake let out a little mew as she shifted drunkenly on the bed. "Are you mad, mommy?", she said.

(y/n) blinked. "Mad? For what?", he asked.

"I did a bad thing, mommy...", Blake sniffed. "I hurt him."

Weiss gave a concerned look to (y/n), putting her hands in her pockets. (y/n) returned the gaze with just as much worry.

"Blake?", Weiss said.

"I wanna stay...but Adam will hurt you.", Blake muttered, as she moved uncomfortably.

(y/n) gently grabbed her shoulders and held her, as she drifted off with tears in her eyes.

There was silence for a moment, and (y/n) looked up. "I don't want to leave her.", he said.

Weiss saw his face, and noticed his smile had been removed and taken over by a frown. She noticed how somber it was, as if he related to Blake in a way. It was a sad frown that no one would've expected from someone like (y/n).

"You can stay.", Weiss said. She made her way to the closer. "I'll get a sleeping bag."

"Don't need one.", (y/n) said, abruptly. Weiss stopped. "I'll sleep next to the bed."

"Umm...", Weiss said. She could see (y/n) really cared for her, and wanted to be there for Blake if anything happened. "OK.", she agreed.

(y/n) grinned a little, grateful for Weiss concurring with him. "Thanks, snowflake.", he said.

Weiss felt a tick mark come out of her head. "Not you too.", she hissed.

"Better than ice queen.", (y/n) said, as he leaned against the bed and drifted off. Weiss sighed and smiled.

"Good night.", she said, as she climbed to sleep in Blake's bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Weekend

Blake felt the sun practically burn through her eyelids, the torrid heat ironing one of the worst headaches of her life.

"Mmm...", she groaned, as she hugged whatever she was hugging tighter. She winced when a big pang came up in her head.

She slowly opened her eyes, her vision watery and blurry. And the first thing she saw was the arm she was hugging.

"Huh? Ahh!", Blake cried when she saw (y/n) sleeping, his head and arms on the bed next to her legs.

She almost reflexively kicked (y/n) off the bed, but she instinctively held it back, as she took in the peaceful expression on his face.

"Don't overcook the steak...", he mumbled. Blake stifled a giggle and smiled, before another large headache pounded her senses. She let out a little groan as she clutched her head, and froze when she felt the bed shift.

"Mmm..."

(y/n) let out a high pitched groan as he shifted in his sleep. Blake let out a snort at the noise he'd given out, and that alone woke him up.

"Ugh...Blake?", (y/n) groaned. He saw Blake's long disheveled hair, and the barely visible bags under her eyes, and his own eyes widened.

"Blake, are you OK?", (y/n) blurted out. Blake's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uhh...yeah.", she said, as she looked around.

She was in her room, but she was in Weiss's bed for some reason. "Where's Weiss?", she asked.

"Uhh...", (y/n) said, as he looked behind him to see Blake's bed empty, since that's where Weiss slept.

"I think she woke up?", he asked.

"What happened?", Blake asked. (y/n) tapped his chin in thought, before remembering what gone down last night.

"You got drunk, I won the contest, and Weiss and I carried your drunk ass here.", (y/n) said

Blake felt herself blush. "I was drunk?", she said.

"Find that hard to believe? I had more alcohol than you.", (y/n) said.

Blake groaned. "I must've acted like a piece of shit.", she said. She cracked her neck, cringing at the slight pain.

(y/n) chuckled. "Don't worry, you were quiet for a drunk person. After all, you did call me mommy for a bit.", he said.

Blake's eyes widened. Her face was an interesting shade of red now. "I...what?!", she said.

"I'm not lying. Although you talked like a six year old.", (y/n) said. "It was kinda cute. To be honest."

Blake moaned and lay on the headboard. "No one recorded it, right?", she groaned.

(y/n) was about to say no when he remembered last night.

Flashback: ten hours ago.

 _When (y/n) and Weiss locked eyes in worry, he remembered the white haired girl putting her hands in her pocket._

 _He could also remember the glimpse of a scroll in her pocket before Weiss's hand covered it._

Flashback end.

"Umm, Weiss may or may not have recorded if when I was focused on you?", (y/n) said, kind of uncertain.

Blake shot up and glared at (y/n). "Thanks a lot.", she said, sourly.

(y/n) sweat dropped. "I...it wasn't my fault!", he said.

Blake sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. This headache is hurting me so much.", she croaked, clutching her head. "I can't see anything, I can barely hear, my brain's burning up, and my head is ringing so much."

"That's called a hangover. The body isn't really used to alcohol, so your body is finding a way to expel the foreign substance, so I guess it chooses the brain.", (y/n) said.

Blake looked up. "No wonder you won the drinking challenge.", she groaned. "You know every way how to control it..."

(y/n) sighed. "If you want, I can get you something to eat. Does grilled salmon and hot garlic butter sound good?", he asked. "I'll add some tuna."

Blake immediately perked up. "Yes, please.", she said. "I'll take tuna."

(y/n) chuckled. "On it.", he said.

He was about to get up and leave when the door opened. Ruby walked in, wearing her pajamas.

"Oh, hi (y/n).", she said, stretching. "What're you doing?"

"I was gonna cook breakfast for Blake. She's too hungover from last night.", (y/n) said.

"I'm not-ow!", Blake said, before another migraine hit her.

"Oh, can I help?", Ruby asked, quickly butting in.. "I can help. I can cook."

Blake froze, as (y/n) considered her offer.

Flashback: two days ago.

Weiss and Blake choked on the blackened and crispy cookies Ruby had just cooked, with Yang forcing her share of the ashy food down with a fake smile and real tears.

Flashback end.

Blake quickly shook her head at (y/n), begging him to say no. Unfortunately, (y/n) wasn't looking her way.

"Mm...I don't mind. Come on.", (y/n) said. Blake's head hung down in defeat as Ruby skipped with (y/n) towards the dormitory kitchen.

Yang strolled in, also wearing her pjs. "Hey there, Blake. What's up?", she asked.

Blake was about to speak, but she let out a choking breath, and she fell out of bed, rushing to the bathroom.

Yang cringed as the sound of vomiting filled the room, before the toilet flushed. Blake was wiping her mouth, groaning as she walked out.

"Hangover. I'm never drinking again.", Blake groaned.

"That's what they all say.", Yang said, a little smirk on her face. "Anyway, are you OK?"

"What for?", Blake asked.

"Weiss told us how you were drunk and crying for your mommy.", Yang said.

Blake felt her face heat up. "Great! Now everyone knows!", she cried. She'd probably never felt this embarrassed.

"Knows what?", Yang asked.

"I have mommy issues and I probably still have the mental constitution of a kid and that I'm a f-", Blake said, before shutting up.

"You're a what?", Yang asked.

"...a fuck-up.", Blake said, ashamed that not only she said a word like that, but that she almost revealed her heritage.

"Ah. I'm not good with these talks...", Yang said, awkwardly.

"Don't worry...I'm not depressed about it. I'm just getting over it.", Blake said. "Ever since (y/n)'s been here, it's like things have taken a turn for the better."

Yang grinned. "You sure you don't got the hots for him?", she asked.

Blake was about to deny it again, when she really thought about it. " _Do I like him? He's always been there for me...he smiles all the time. He got in a fight to protect me...and he is kinda cute._ ", she thought.

She felt herself blush at the last thought, and unfortunately for her, Yang saw it.

"Oh my gosh. You do!", Yang said, an expression of happiness in her eyes.

"W-what?!", Blake cried. "We barely know each other!"

"You're right. These aren't feelings. This is an actual legitimate crush!", Yang cried out.

"Yang!", Blake moaned in exasperation. "Please stop yelling!"

Yang sighed. "OK, I'll shut up. I know we don't know each other much, but based off what I got off you in the past week, I'm so proud!", she said.

There was awkward silence for a bit, before Blake's amber eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Wait, what exactly did you get off of me?", Blake asked.

"Well, you're antisocial. Even the airhead Jaune could figure that out.", Yang said.

"Go on.", Blake said.

"You're shy, as you kind of stay away from others, except us and the other room, since you're not as uncomfortable with us.", Yang said.

"And?", Blake asked.

"You're a smutty and _very_ naughty girl.", Yang said, winking at her. Blake immediately blushed.

"I-have you been spying on me when I read?", Blake asked nervously. When she was alone with that book, she tended to do some...adult actions alone.

"Nah. We all saw the book sticking under your pillow. It's in the adult section poster outside of the library.", Yang said. "Besides, you pretty much confirmed it."

Blake wanted to cry. " _They know I'm a baby, a weirdo, now a perv! What else can go wrong?_ ", she thought.

Then (y/n) came back with a plate of fried fish and garlic butter, with rice pilaf and baked potato wedges. Ruby came back with a plate of cookies that didn't look as bad as the last time she tried to cook.

"Breakfast is ready.", (y/n) said. He saw Blake with her cheeks red and eyes watery, and his facial expression completely changed.

"What happened? Are you OK?", (y/n) asked.

Blake shot up. "I'm fine!", she said within half a second. Almost immediately, her stomach growled violently.

(y/n) chuckled and gave her the plate. "Here you go. Enjoy.", he said. He left a bottle of water on the table.

"Ooh, what's that?", Yang asked.

"Blake's breakfast.", (y/n) said, as he stretched his arms.

"He makes you breakfast? You bagged a good one, Blake.", Yang said.

"Yang!", Blake cried. (y/n) blushed slightly.

"I'm gonna go...do something.", (y/n) muttered as he rushed out of the room.

An hour later, Blake was done with her food. She set the plate aside and got up. She yawned and changed her clothes.

She wore black pants and a red shirt, with her bow still on her head. She needed to brush her teeth, so she made her way to the restrooms.

She walked down the hallway and reached the bathroom, when she heard something.

(y/n) was humming a tune as he washed his face, and he seemed to be getting into it, bobbing his head and patting his knee.

Then (y/n) saw Blake at the door, and he shut up.

"Aww, why'd you stop?", Blake said.

"You know why.", (y/n) said, a little embarrassed.

"You're good, honest. You could pull off musical practice.", Blake said.

"You think?", (y/n) asked. "I've always by myself most of the time, so I never considered being around others."

Then Blake remembered something from the first day of school.

Flashback: Monday

 _"Actually, I wanna know more about you.", she said. It was true, she was suddenly interested in how someone who'd gone through so much was so happy._

 _(y/n) suddenly became shy. "Well...are you sure? I never heard of anyone wanting to hear a sob story.", he said, looking away. If his grin went away, Blake didn't see._

 _"Yeah, I'm curious. And...I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier. You were just trying to be nice, in a forceful kind of way.", Blake said, almost looking down in shame._

 _"No, no one's at fault.", (y/n) said. "This is a good start."_

 _"Yeah.", Blake said. Then the lunch bell rang._

Flashback end.

"You never told me your history. Remember on Monday?", Blake asked.

(y/n) frowned. "Uhh...", he muttered. "I'd rather not."

He looked back at Blake. "And to be honest, I don't know that much about you.", he said.

Blake froze for a split second, before smiling and leaning coolly against the wall. "Well let's start, officially.", she said.

(y/n) smiled. "Alright. Who wants to start?", he asked.

"Ladies first.", Blake said.

(y/n) raised an eyebrow.

"Fine.", Blake said. "I'm pro-Faunus, I'm what you call a bookworm, and I like fish."

"My turn. I'm neutral with Faunus, I'm what you call a controlled drinker, and I like cooking.", (y/n) said.

"I think we all know you like cooking.", Blake said.

"Like we know you like scarfing down fish.", (y/n) said.

"...touché.", Blake said, smirking.

"What else...I'm more of an introvert than an extrovert.", (y/n) said.

"Nah, You seem pretty extroverted.", Blake said.

"Around you. You're a girl I can trust.", (y/n) said.

Blake felt her cheeks heat up, but she quickly played it off. "Aww, that's sweet.", Blake said, coyly. "Do you trust me romantically?"

"I dunno. Let's keep hanging out, see where this goes.", (y/n) said, smiling.

Blake's eyes widened. "He's interested? No, he isn't interested, he's just saying it's a possibility.", she thought.

"What about you?", (y/n) asked. "Would you be interested in me romantically?"

"You? No way.", Blake said, before she realized how that sounded. "I-I mean-"

"Don't worry, I get what you mean.", (y/n) said. "Anyway, whatcha gonna do today?"

"Read.", Blake said.

"That's no fun.", (y/n) said. "I'm gonna go visit my parents."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you don't have family.", she said.

(y/n) looked down somberly. "I'll explain later. I gotta get going.", he said.

Blake saw how affected (y/n) was by mentioning his family. She didn't want that side of (y/n). She wanted to be there for him. He needed someone to be there for him.

"Umm, can I go with you?", Blake asked.

(y/n) turned back to Blake. "I'm sorry...but I'm not really sure-", he said.

"(y/n)."

(y/n) turned to Blake, who had a serious look on her face.

"You once said, there's a difference between being alone, and being lonely. And you're going to be lonely. That's not going to happen.", Blake said.

She came up and took her hand. (y/n) blushed as she squeezed it gently.

"I wanna be there for you. Your family won't scare me or anything like that. Trust me.", Blake said, reassuringly.

(y/n) looked away, reluctantly. "O-OK. Just promise me you won't...walk away.", he said.

"I promise.", Blake said. The two walked out of the building and walked to the parking lot, where they reached a (f/c) motorcycle.

"Here.", (y/n) said, as he put on a (f/c) motorcycle helmet, while handing Blake a red one.

He climbed on, and Blake climbed on behind him.

"Hang on.", (y/n) said, as he revved the engine loudly, making Blake flinch. She instinctively wrapped her arms around (y/n)'s waist for safety.

The motorbike took off, Blake silently panicking, but also blushing. She'd never been this close to a boy before, especially not one like (y/n).

They reached the freeway, and Blake could feel the wind whipping at her clothes. It made her feel scared, but it also made her feel more alive than ever. She'd never been on a motorcycle, but now she wanted to feel this more then ever.

Before she knew it, the ride was over. They arrived and parked, and (y/n) got off. Blake immediately withdrew her hands, still blushing.

"We're here...", (y/n) said. Blake looked up, to see a sign.

"Vale Flowers Cemetery.", Blake read. "O-oh! I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine. Honest.", (y/n) said. "I should've told you before anyway. So, that's kind of my fault. Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable."

Blake just stared at him. " _He seems really out of it today...but I guess now I know why._ ", she thought.

She followed him inside, and saw row after row of tombstones.

They stopped after passing several tombstones, and Blake could see four tombstones bunched together, with a sign above them.

"(m/n) (l/n), (f/n) (l/n), (b/n) l/n), (s/n) (l/n)", the sign said.

Blake stared at the sign, and she saw that all the dates were the same. "(y/n)...", she said.

"Hey mom. Dad...", (y/n) said. "Bro, sis..."

He knelt down in front of the tombstone, a somber smile on his face. "How're you doing lately?", he said. "That's a pretty dumb question, huh?"

Blake just watched as (y/n) conversed with his family. She never understood why people do that, but after seeing this firsthand...

"Is this how people get closure for this kind of stuff?", Blake muttered.

"I passed my education. A boarding school, no less.", (y/n) said. "Just like you wanted me to..."

Blake sat next to (y/n), looking down at the four tombstones. "Hello, I'm Blake, (y/n)'s friend. Your son's very sweet.", she said.

"Blake...", (y/n) said. "I'm pretty sure if my parents were still alive, they'd be teasing me cuz 'I got a girlfriend'." He used air quotations on the last part.

Blake giggled. "Still, you need someone to be there for you.", she said. "You turned my school life for the better."

"I did?", (y/n) asked.

"Yeah. You were one of the first to actually talk to me. And...I appreciate that.", Blake said.

(y/n) smiled. "Thank you.", he said.

Blake sighed. "How'd this happen anyway?", she asked.

"What? My familys' death?", (y/n) asked.

"Yeah...", Blake said. "You don't have to-"

"Well...I guess it's OK to trust you.", (y/n) said, turning towards Blake.

He fiddled his thumbs before sighing. "It was seven years ago..."

Flashback: 7 years ago.

 _(y/n) sat at the park with his baby sister, (s/n), who was sitting with him, shyly looking around._

 _"Why don't you go make some friends?", (y/n) asked. "Cool kids have friends, you know."_

 _"Do I have to?", (s/n) asked._

 _"Come on...I'll give you a kiss.", (y/n) said. (s/n) jumped up excitedly. "Really?", she asked._

 _(y/n) planted a kiss on his sister's forehead, and she squealed._

 _"OK, big bro! I'm gonna bring back a friend for you to kiss!", (s/n) said, happily. She skipped away, and (y/n) chuckled._

 _(m/n) and (f/n) walked over to (y/n), carrying one year old (b/n). "Hey, have you seen (s/n)?", (m/n) asked._

 _"She's at the playground.", (y/n) said. "Said she'd find a friend."_

 _"Can you go and find her? We're gonna get ice cream.", (f/n) said._

 _"OK.", (y/n) said, getting up and walking towards the playground, hands in pockets._

 _He reached the multicolored playground, and saw his sister on the top tower next to the slide._

 _"Yo, (s/n)!", (y/n) said._

 _(s/n) turned around and saw (y/n) waving. She smiled that beautifully contagious smile of hers, and waved back._

 _(y/n) smiled, as he took in the beauty of his sister smiling back. He was going to be the one to hold her hand once she reached his school. He was going to be the one to love and comfort her nightmares at night. He was going to be the big brother she always desired._

 _Then a big helicopter spiraled over (y/n) and crashed into the playground, fire and explosions ripping through the air. (y/n) was flung to the ground, and knocked out by a piece of metal._

 _When he came to, the whole park was in flames. Firefighters were everywhere, and the cops were holding back hordes of citizens around them._

 _(y/n) pushed the metal off of him and looked around him. He could clearly see the destroyed playground, and the carcass of the burning helicopter on top of it._

 _Then he saw it. He saw the melted off and barely visible emblem of the White Fang on the burning hull of the helicopter._

 _He turned around to see a large shard of the helicopter blades sticking out of the ground, right where his family was standing. It didn't take a genius to figure out their fate._

 _(y/n) just lay there, blacking out again. The last thing he saw was the firefighters running over to him. But the last thing he remembered was the last smile his sister would ever give._

Flashback end.

(y/n) sighed. "I wanted to be the perfect big brother. But now...now I can't.", he said.

Blake sat there, on the verge in tears. "(y/n)...", she said.

"I vowed to never let my family die away. Back then, I would never smile. I never knew what I had, until I lost it...now I'm never letting go.", (y/n) said as he smiled to Blake, practically a mirror of his sister's own smile.

"You won't tell anyone, right?", he asked.

Blake felt a pang in her heart. She blushed and slowly looked away.

"N-no. I wouldn't do something like that.", Blake said.

"Thank you.", (y/n) said. He hugged Blake, whose cheeks would forever be red at that point. She shuddered as (y/n)'s hands moved up and down her back, for further intimacy and appreciation.

"N-no problem.", Blake said, attempting to keep as normal as possible.

"Come on, let's go get lunch.", (y/n) said. He got up and planted a kiss on each tombstone, before leaving. Blake was close behind. She didn't want to stay here any longer.

As she held on to (y/n) on the motorcycle ride back to Beacon, she kept thinking about what happened.

" _I can't tell him...he'll never forgive me._ ", Blake thought. " _He'll leave if he found out..._ "

She blinked a tear away from her eyes. " _If...if he found out that I was in the White Fang..._ ", she thought.

(AN: Happy Belated Valentines Day!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Incident

( **AN: The next few chapters might be smaller, like small unimportant events that still play some sort of role** )

It was Sunday, and Blake sat in her bed, all sad and depressed. What happened the day before got her more scared than ever.

More scared than when she had to run from Adam Taurus. More scared when her parents had found out what she done. More scared when she was hunted by both the authorities and the White Fang.

Now she was terrified of what would ever happen if (y/n) found out her history, and what part she'd played in the death of his family. What he would do if...

"Blake!"

Blake jolted and turned around. Yang was standing next to her bed, a worried look on her face.

"It's half past 9. You woke up an hour ago. I'm pretty sure you didn't move. Are you OK?", Yang asked, the blonde leaning in.

Blake sighed. "Well...not really.", she said.

"Oh? What's wrong?", Yang asked, hopping on her bed. It shook furiously, and Blake was worried it would cause the bed above her to fall.

Blake looked up at her. "It's complicated. And it's not my story to tell.", she said.

"Whose story?", Yang asked.

"(y/n)'s.", Blake groaned, rubbing her still slightly sleepy eyes.

"OK, just...if there's anything, tell me.", Yang said, as she got off the bed and walked out the room.

Blake got out of bed and took a change of clothes before quickly making her way to the bathroom.

She saw Ren and Nora talking in the hallway, Jaune and Pyrrha sitting awkwardly in their room, and Weiss talking with Neptune, who Blake recognized from seeing him and a monkey Faunus boy help (y/n) organize the cooking club meeting the week before.

The bathroom was a line of six sinks and toilets, with a separate room with a couple showers.

Blake reached the bathroom and immediately stripped off her clothes. She felt a scar the shape of a tilted cross on her hip, right above her thigh.

She looked at herself in the mirror. There were little scars all over her body from her past, but none that rivaled (y/n)'s.

She shook her head and just stepped into the shower. " _I need to stop worrying about (y/n)._ ", she thought.

She remembered to hang up her bow on the shower rod, and she emptied a bit of shampoo on her hand.

She turned on the water, and jolted when the cold water contacted her skin, like the electric shock of touching a metal doorknob. And being part cat wasn't helping any matters like this.

Then the water heated up, and Blake sighed as the hot water cascaded down her hair and back, with the cat Faunus smiling.

"This is better...", she sighed.

She began to rub the cleaning foam on her hair, and in doing so, she began to stroke her Faunus cat ears.

Blake let out a purr and continued to clean herself, when her shaking hand began to travel south, down her torso, reaching her sweet spot. A wave of shakiness racked her body, as a swell of embarrassment, and pleasure, flushed her face.

Then she remembered writing in her scroll the dates of her heat, the days she would need to rid her body of any sort of sexual tension. The first strike was tomorrow, so relieving herself now would help her from any embarrassment in the future.

She was about to keep going when her cat ears twitched. Blake gasped and quickly jumped away from the shower curtain. She quickly retied the bow on her head and grabbed a towel.

She tied the towel around herself and slowly opened the curtain, to see Velvet Scarlatina in a towel.

"Velvet?", Blake said. Velvet screamed and fell to the floor.

Velvet looked up and saw Blake. "Oh, it's you.", she said. "Sorry, I thought it was someone else."

"Still getting picked on?", Blake asked, stepping out of the shower.

"Not as much. The cold shoulder here and there, hit nothing too serious.", Velvet said, Blake still noticing that outback accent.

"That's good, that's better.", Blake said. Velvet looked at Blake.

"Are you OK?", Velvet asked. "You look a little flushed."

"Really?", Blake said. Then she remembered what she was doing when she was interrupted.

"Oh...I-I was busy.", Blake said.

"With what?", Velvet asked, as she went to close the door.

Blake felt herself go hot, and her face flushed.

"Come on, you can tell me. Faunus to Faunus, you know? Sister to sister? Girl to girl...actually, I can't say that.", Velvet muttered.

Blake leaned in towards Velvet and whispered in one of her tilted bunny ears.

Almost immediately, both her bunny ears perked up at once, the fur in them tinting red. Velvet's cheeks blushed a dark red, and she looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry.", Velvet said, blushing deeply in shame. "I didn't mean to barge in...or scare you, or anything."

"It's fine.", Blake said, as she too was blushing hard. "If you don't mind me asking you...when does your heat come in?"

Velvet looked around, before turning back to Blake.

"It started yesterday.", she whispered. Blake's eyes widened.

"Really? I didn't see you...you know...", Blake said, a little surprise in her low tone. "Was it small or did you get rid of it?"

"I sort of...got help...from Coco.", Velvet said.

The two Faunus girls stood awkwardly in the shower, the water still running.

"I-I'm gonna go back in the shower now. I guess I'll have to hold off on...the heat.", Blake said, her cheeks still burning in embarrassment.

She turned around and made her way back to the shower, as Velvet shyly looked at the ground.

"Uhh, Blake?", she asked. Blake turned around, to see Velvet slipping her towel off.

"Maybe I can help?", Velvet said. Blake felt her heat rise up again.

"W-what?", Blake asked, as she took in Velvet's curvaceous figure. Velvet was rather slim with noticeable hips. Her knees were slightly bent inward, probably a bit reluctant in doing what she was doing.

Her arms what what people would call flimsy, but they looked pretty firm. Some muscle was visible, showing that she wasn't a laze like some people.

"I-it's the least I could do for you, after what you did for me on Monday and...that day.", Velvet said, walking forward.

"I-it was no problem. I-I don't have any problems with this, I need this. But...are you sure?", Blake asked, her heat still acting up. She backed into the shower.

Velvet walked in, now inches away. The water that was running began to mat her hair, and drip down her body. Her bunny ears tilted slightly from the water, but other than that, it didn't seem to bother her.

"Blake.", Velvet said, a hint of assertiveness in her shy outback tone. She leaned in and whispered lightly in Blake's cat ears, still obscured by her bow. " _Let me help you._ ", she hissed.

Blake's towel fell to the shower floor.

...

From room 427, Jaune and (y/n) were walking to the bathroom. "Hey, Jaune. Just curious here, what are your thoughts on Pyrrha?", (y/n) asked.

"Hmm, let's see...she's awesome, she's smart and likes to help me. My slowly climbing grades can help prove that.", Jaune chuckled. "She's athletic, sweet. She's tall, not that that's a bad thing, and she smiles a lot."

"Alright. New question. "What do you think about Pyrrha?", (y/n) asked.

Jaune blinked. He hadn't really been expecting that. "Well, I like her. She likes me. I haven't really thought of anything else about her.", he said, his cheeks blushing red a couple tints.

"I see. Sounds like you're crushing on her.", (y/n) said. "And in my opinion, sounds mutual."

"Ahem, dude, I said 'like'. Nothing more. And I kinda...have someone else in mind.", Jaune said.

"Weiss?", (y/n) said.

"What? How did you-", Jaune said.

"Bro. EVERYONE knows. Your bad pickup lines, your bad approaches, your sadness after your bad pickup lines and bad approaches, I can keep going.", (y/n) said.

There was silence as they kept walking. The bathroom was right around the corner.

"Wow...I'm an idiot.", Jaune said.

"Yes...but that's what we like about you.", (y/n) said, as they entered the bathroom.

"So what about you? You got someone?", Jaune asked.

"Yeah...I do. Not sure if she got me, to be honest.", (y/n) said.

"Who is it?", Jaune asked. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Come on, you figured out mine. Only fair I get to know yours.", Jaune said.

(y/n) blushed, before clearing his throat.

"Blake.", (y/n) said.

Jaune's eyes widened. "Really? Soulless Blake?", he asked. (y/n) chuckled.

"Don't worry. She's got a soul. She smiles, gets scared, and remember the incident on Tuesday?", (y/n) asked.

"Right. That was nice of her to stand up to those bullies.", Jaune said.

"Too bad she got hit in the process.", (y/n) said.

"Well, that's good. Blake is a kind person who wouldn't ever hurt a soul.", Jaune said.

"Velvet! Ohh!"

The two boys froze. They turned to the showers, where there was steam coming from the slightly open door.

"Velvet! Oh! Ohh...rowwrrr..."

Jaune and (y/n) blushed as they snuck their way to the showers. They slipped their heads in the door to see what was going on.

Through the steam, the boys could see two faint silhouettes through one of the shower curtains.

One was leaning against the wall, while the other, with bunny ears, had her face in...(TMI).

"Velvet! Ahh...", the voice purred. (y/n)'s eyes widened as he recognized the voice as Blake's.

"No way...", Jaune said.

"Meow! Meow like the kitty you are!", a familiar slightly outback voice said.

(y/n) and Jaune froze when they heard Blake let out a meow, which suspiciously sounded a lot like an actual cat.

That's when (y/n) got a closer look at Blake's shadow.

"Are those...cat ears?", (y/n) muttered.

Then Blake let out a scream of pure and precious ecstasy, and (y/n) yelped, falling out the door and pulling Jaune with him.

Velvet screeched in surprise, and the two boys scrambled out before the shower curtain was pulled open.

A flustered Blake and a scared Velvet looked outside, to see the door was open.

"Oh no...", Blake said.

Jaune and (y/n) stood outside the bathroom, panting from adrenaline and fright.

"That was close.", Jaune said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's bail.", (y/n) said.

The two ran back to their room, which was empty, luckily. The two sat on a bed, still panting.

"What now...", (y/n) said.

"What do we do?", Jaune asked. "If I know Blake, she'll figure it out."

(y/n) thought, before sighing. "We'll have to be honest.", he said. "I'm telling her. I'll say it was just me, OK?"

"No, I can't let you do that.", Jaune said, with a surprising amount of assertiveness in his tone.

"Jaune?", (y/n) said.

"I'll go with you. I'm to fault for this just as much as you are.", Jaune said.

"...alright. I'll buy you an ice cream when this is over.", (y/n) said.

Later, after lunch, (y/n) decided to walk up to Blake. She was sitting by herself, thinking to herself.

Jaune wasn't here yet, and (y/n) really didn't want him involved, so he made his move now.

"Hey, Blake?", (y/n) asked, timidly.

"What?", Blake said.

(y/n) sat next to her. "Are you...OK?", he asked.

"No. Some perv stalked me in the shower, and I'm going to find him.", Blake growled. (y/n) gulped nervously.

"R-really?", (y/n) asked.

"Yeah. The door was opened, and snooped in on me and Velvet.", Blake said.

"Wait, what were you and Velvet doing?", (y/n) asked. Blake's eye twitched.

"Uhh...", Blake said.

"What, were you in the shower together or something?", (y/n) asked. "That's what I heard it sounded like."

Almost immediately, Blake grabbed (y/n)'s collar and brought his face kilometers away from her own face. "It was you, wasn't it?!", she snarled.

(y/n) just blinked twice. "That was fast.", he said, simultaneously admitting his act.

"You sick bastard!", Blake said. "Why would you do that? What were you thinking?!"

"I heard a scream and I panicked! What was I supposed to think?", (y/n) said, trying to reason with the angry girl.

Blake shoved him down and stormed off. "You're so unbelievable!", she said.

There was an awkward silence as (y/n) got up.

"...I honestly can't tell if that's good or bad.", (y/n) muttered.

For the rest of the day, Blake avoided (y/n). Any trust she had in (y/n) was now gone. When she ran into him, she'd push him out of the way and keep going.

(y/n) would try to talk to her, but every attempt to do so resulted in a glare and an angry insult at him, forcing him to leave.

In room 436, Blake sat on her bed, with Yang sitting on her bed near her her.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Yang asked.

"Me and (y/n) are officially no longer friends. He's a perv.", Blake said, flipping the page of the book she was reading.

"Oh. Yeah, Jaune told me about that.", Yang said, nonchalantly. Blake immediately slammed the book.

"What?", she asked, strangely calm.

"Jaune told me that he and (y/n) accidentally saw you and Velvet in the shower.", Yang said.

"And you weren't creeped out?", Blake asked.

"Well, obviously. But if it was an accident, then it's not really their fault.", Yang said. "I mean, it's not like they had a camera."

She smirked. "Plus, Jaune heard screaming, so he got scared.", the blonde haired girl said. Blake felt herself blush.

"Well, they still shouldn't have creeped like that.", Blake said.

"They didn't mean to, Blake. They seem like nice guys.", Yang said. "They feel bad about it. (y/n) hasn't even smiled all day. I don't know about you, but I think that's genuine guilt on his part."

Blake felt a small pang of guilt, but she shook it off. "Why hasn't he apologized, then?", she asked.

"Uhh, would you let him?", Yang asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm just a bit self-conscious about myself, alright?", Blake said. "You would be too."

"True. These aren't just for show, after all.", Yang said, gesturing to her "assets".

Blake raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Well, who can blame a guy for peeking in when you're jacking off?", Yang asked.

Blake glared at Yang, who just smirked back with mischief.

"Yang.", Blake said, a bit of menace laced tight in her voice.

"Alright, just saying. It's not like he killed your family or something.", Yang said. That statement immediately made Blake freeze.

" _No...but I did._ ", Blake thought. Waves of guilt flooded her conscience.

"I'm gonna...go...", Blake said, jumping out of bed and hurrying away. Yang blinked, before sighing.

" _I have to apologize. If I don't...I'll never be able to tell him._ ", Blake thought, completely forgetting about what she was mad about.

(y/n) was in the school kitchen, cooking his own dinner after hours. He sighed and slammed the cleaver down on the lamb on the cutting board, before dropping the tough meat in the pan of frying oil. The oil sizzled and popped.

"What a day...", (y/n) sighed. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice all the burning oil bubbles popping and splashing on his sleeveless arm.

"Huh? Ow, son of a bitch!", (y/n) hissed, pulling his arm away.

Blake walked into the kitchen and saw (y/n) cooking. He was washing his arm, while mincing onions at the same time.

"(y/n)?", Blake said.

"Huh? Oh.", (y/n) said, his voice not cheery or happy at all. In fact, it was the equivalent of a child sucked of any happiness in his or her body.

"I-I need to talk to you.", Blake said. (y/n) stabbed the cleaver into the board, making Blake jump.

"OK. Talk.", (y/n) said. He noticed Blake quivering a bit and sighed.

"Sorry...I'm just off the board right now.", (y/n) said. "I'm willing to listen. What's wrong?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?", she repeated, confused.

"Nothing...it's nothing. Do you need something?", (y/n) said, a reassuring grin on his face.

That statement was the straw that broke the camel's back. Blake ran over and grabbed (y/n)'s arms, squeezing.

"I'm sorry.", she said, hiding as much emotion as possible.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's wrong? What'd I do that got you so-ohh...", (y/n) said, immediately shutting up.

"It was an accident, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been doing that in the first place. I got mad because you were worried and-", Blake continued.

"Hey, it's not even a big deal. If anything, I'm sorry I snooped in.", (y/n) said. "The only person upset at me is Jaune, since I didn't share the blame of what we did this morning."

"Right...", Blake said. She got off of (y/n) and rubbed her arm. "You won't tell anyone what I did...right?"

(y/n) smiled. "Don't worry, you're are safe with me.", he said.

Blake smiled. "Thank you...", she said.

"Let's put this behind us, OK?", (y/n) said. He didn't even wait for her answer as he moved back to frying the lamb.

"Wait, Jaune was there?", Blake asked.

"Yeah, he heard the screaming and being the 'hero' he is, he was about to barge in with a toothbrush and a bar of soap.", (y/n) said. "I stopped him, you're welcome."

Blake smiled, and walked with him to the stove.

"So, how does this work?", Blake asked. "Do you just wait or you have to keep poking it?"

"Well, depends on the food. Lamb takes at least a half hour to cook on low.", (y/n) said.

"A half hour? I wouldn't be able to wait that long.", Blake said.

"Yeah. That's when you cook other stuff. I'm gonna steam some broccoli, wanna help?", (y/n) asked.

"Ugh.", Blake groaned.

"Hey, I love broccoli!", (y/n) said.

"No, I like broccoli.", Blake said.

"Wait, why'd you go 'ugh' like that?", (y/n) asked.

"I don't like steaming it, I like frying it. Tempura style.", Blake said.

(y/n) smiled. "Alright, let's get started.", he said.

That night was the night (y/n) almost got his arm fried by a pan of tempura batter.

( **I decided to post this a day early since I'll be gone tomorrow** )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiding Secrets

It was within a month of school. Blake walked to the bathroom, yawning tiredly.

She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and when no one was around, brushed her Faunus ears.

Afterwards, she changed into her day clothes, got her bag, and walked out of the dorm towards Beacon campus.

She reached the school within five minutes of walking, and headed towards Oobleck's class.

She reached the classroom, and saw (y/n) sitting at his desk. He was looking at his desk, muttering to himself.

"Hey, (y/n).", Blake said, sitting at his desk.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Blake.", (y/n) said. Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Attention, class! Today, we'll be going over Germany's mechanical history!", Dr. Oobleck announced. Blake quickly turned back to the front and took out her notes.

Within a couple minutes of the class, Blake turned to see (y/n) still busy with himself. He'd drawn some sort of diagram on his paper, the middle being labeled "Faunus Type".

Blake was about to ask (y/n) what that was, when the teacher called out a name.

"Mister (l/n)!", Oobleck said.

(y/n) jumbled out of his state of mind and blurted out the first word in his mind.

"Tiger!", (y/n) cried out, startling the whole class.

"Yes, the Tiger was one of the most effective heavy tanks of Germany in the Second World War.", the teacher said. "But please, do answer me the first time."

"S-sorry, it was just on the tip of my tongue, to be honest.", (y/n) said, sheepishly.

"I see.", Oobleck said. "Well, I'd appreciate it if you stay focused."

"Yes, sir.", (y/n) said. Blake looked at him in worry, as the lesson continued.

Later, Oobleck called out to the class, specifically (y/n) again.

"(y/n)!", he said.

(y/n) jolted up.l in surprise, before he accidentally let out a trumpeting sneeze.

"Very good! That's not the sound the Elefant makes, but it answers my question nevertheless.", the teacher said.

The class erupted in laughter, and (y/n) looked around in a mix of embarrassment and confusion.

"What's going on?", (y/n) asked.

"Dr. Oobleck asked which tank was produced with the Porsche Tiger chassis. The answer was the Elefant, which you inadvertently answered, I may add.", Blake said, smugly.

"Oh...", (y/n) said. "That sneeze did sound like a trumpeting."

Blake giggled, before frowning. "Seriously, what's wrong?", she asked.

(y/n) sighed. "It's nothing to really worry about, I promise.", he said, a smile on his face. It didn't take a genius to tell that smile was fake.

"(y/n).", Blake said.

"Alright...at lunch, OK?", (y/n) asked.

Blake nodded. "OK.", she said.

At the next class, Blake went and sat in the back, as usual. She waited for (y/n), but he never came.

"Excuse me? Where's (y/n)?", Blake asked.

"Oh. Headmaster Ozpin requested him for the remainder of the day.", the teacher said.

Blake's eyes widened, before narrowing in anger.

At the end of the day, Blake walked back to her room, where she saw Jaune just walking out.

"Hey, Jaune. Have you seen (y/n)?", Blake asked.

"No. I heard he's gonna be in town all day. He and the headmaster have an appointment.", Jaune said.

"Really?", Blake asked, a bit more confused than angry now.

"Yeah. Why?", Jaune asked.

"He's been avoiding me all month.", (y/n) said.

"All month-seriously?", Jaune said. Blake just nodded.

"Wow.", Jaune said.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go, do bye.", Blake said, as she ran off.

Jaune sighed, as (y/n) peeked out the room. "Is she gone?", he asked.

"Yeah, but lying's hard work.", Jaune said.

"That's cuz you're too honest. Not that it's a bad thing, you know.", (y/n) said.

Later, Blake came back to see Ruby and Yang in the library.

"Oh, hey Blake.", Ruby said. "What's up?"

"I need some help. What exactly do you know about (y/n)?", Blake said.

Somewhere else...

Later, (y/n) came back from dinner, thinking about what Ozpin had in town when he called him after first period.

Flashback: hours before

 _Ozpin and (y/n) sat at a table in a cafe, cups of coffee in front of them._

 _"So what's so important that I need class excused for the day?", (y/n) asked._

 _Ozpin sipped his coffee cup, before setting it down. "I came here to talk to you about Blake Belladonna.", he said._

 _(y/n) raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?", he asked._

 _"I see you've grown rather close to her.", Ozpin said. "That's surprising, considering her history."_

 _"Her history?", (y/n) asked._

 _"Yes. Did you know she was dubbed missing in the nation of Menagerie at least ten years ago?", Ozpin asked. "She was found last year, when she was sixteen."_

 _"Huh? Wait...why isn't she there now?", (y/n) asked._

 _"Because she requested that she stay here. And since her parents have no authority over her here, and the fact she was a legal adult at the time, the authorities agreed to let her go.", Ozpin said, as a waiter came over with two plates of (f/f) cake._

 _"Thank you.", Ozpin said. (y/n) poked his cake with a fork._

 _"So...what does this have to do with me?", (y/n) asked._

 _"You see, (y/n). You're the only one who knows about Blake's true colors.", Ozpin said._

 _"What? That she's a Faunus?", (y/n) asked. "Yeah, I know."_

 _"May I ask how?", Ozpin asked._

 _(y/n) blushed a bit at the memory of him and Jaune accidentally spying in on the shower, remembering seeing cat ears._

 _"I'd rather keep it private. It's a bit embarrassing to me.", (y/n) said, eating a bite of the cake._

 _"I see.", Ozpin said, a smirk on his face. "Anyway, I just wanted to check in and make sure there's no problems with you and this school."_

 _He looked up from town to the tower, where (y/n) visited the first chance he got when walking into school. "Beacon is a distinguished school, with the chance for students to 'chill', I believe that's what you kids say.", Ozpin said. "And your little cooking party last month has brought life to this school I never would be able to provide."_

 _He looked to (y/n). "I simply wished to show my thanks for helping this academy.", he said._

 _(y/n) gave a little grin. "No problem, headmaster. I just do that from time to time.", he said. "Is it alright if I get back to school?"_

 _"Of course.", Ozpin said. "I do have a business meeting here anyway. I trust you to see your way back to the premises."_

 _"Thanks.", (y/n) said. He finished the cake and set a lien card on the table, before walking away._

 _"Actually..."_

 _(y/n) turned around to see Ozpin standing up. The smile on his face was turned into a serious flat look._

 _"There's something else you ought to know.", the headmaster said. He was holding a manila folder._

Flashback end.

He'd made his way back to the dorms after the meeting, and talked to Jaune for a bit, before Blake came and nearly saw him.

(y/n) walked back to his room, where Pyrrha and Nora were playing cards.

"Hello!", Pyrrha said, cheerfully as usual.

"Hi, Pyrrha.", (y/n) said, flopping on his bed.

The redhead girl saw this and put down her cards, being mindful to set them facedown, and walked to (y/n). "Are you alright?", she asked.

"Just tired...", (y/n) said. Pyrrha looked worried, before smiling.

"I know what'll cheer you up.", Pyrrha said. She pulled (y/n) to his feet.

She led (y/n) to room 436, which had a big sign on the door that said "RWBY" all over it.

Pyrrha opened the door and pushed (y/n) inside, before closing the door. (y/n) just stared at the door, faintly hearing Pyrrha complaining about Nora peeking her cards.

(y/n) turned around, and saw Ruby and Yang standing there, clearly angry about something.

"Uhh, hello?", (y/n) said. Ruby just walked up and pulled (y/n) to the bed. Yang pinned him down and brought her face up to his, a nasty glare burning into him.

"What's going on?", Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?", (y/n) asked.

"You've been hiding something all month.", Yang said. "It's bothering all of us, and you stopped hanging out with us."

"It's personal. I've been busy.", (y/n) said. "It's not exactly something I just tell people."

"What do you mean?", Ruby asked.

"Ozpin asked for my silence.", (y/n) said.

"What did Ozpin ask? Is it important? We can help, We won't tell anyone. We promise.", Yang said.

(y/n) looked around. "I don't wanna really break the headmaster's trust.", he said.

"Come on, you can trust us-", Yang said.

"Yang.", Ruby said. "Come on, let's go."

"What? But-", Yang said.

"We're just wasting time. His and ours.", Ruby said, frowning. "Besides, if he isn't supposed to tell, then he shouldn't."

Yang sighed. "Fine...", she said. She turned back to (y/n). "Sorry, we didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I have been neglecting you guys for a bit now.", (y/n) said, letting out a nervous, and guilty chuckle.

"I'm just hoping whatever it is doesn't get you into any trouble."

"I hope so too.", (y/n) said.

Yang got off of (y/n), as (y/n) got off the bed, when weiss and Blake walked in.

Weiss stared at (y/n) and Yang on her bed, before storming over angrily. At that moment, the whole dormitory building shook violently with Weiss's yells of rage.

Later, (y/n) sat in his bed, thinking over about what Ozpin said, repeating in his mind.

" _White Fang..._ ", he thought.

"(y/n)?"

(y/n) turned to Jaune and saw he was holding two textbooks and a pile of worksheets.

"I could use some help. Please?", Jaune asked, sheepishly.

(y/n) sighed and smiled. "Sure.", he said.

"It's math.", Jaune said.

"Oh, shit.", (y/n) said. The two boys laughed as they sat down.

Blake watched from her room across the hall, when Ren and Nora came in.

"Hey, Blake. What's wrong?", Nora asked.

"(y/n)'s hiding something. He's been off doing other things, not hanging out anymore.", Blake said.

"Huh. I haven't noticed actually.", Ren said.

"Yeah, I mean we're almost never at the room. He cooks with most of his free time anyway. The only times we see him studying is before tests and quizzes.", Nora said.

"Oh.", Blake said. "But he's been specifically avoiding me."

"Do you know why?", Ren asked. "I'm not assuming he actually is avoiding only you, I'm just asking if he were, do you know why?"

Blake thought back. She thought back to when she was yelling at (y/n) for accidentally snooping on her in the shower, but she forgave him, even to go as far breaking down, practically begging for his forgiveness for overreacting.

Even then, he handled it well, taking it seriously, as well as being gentle about it. Blake never liked to admit she had a sensitive mind, but she felt like she could trust (y/n) with it.

Hell, she felt like she could trust (y/n) with anything in her life.

Blake sighed and smiled, as she went over everything she spent with (y/n), completely unaware of Ren and Nora.

"Ooh, someone's got a crush!", Nora said. Blake jolted out of her spacious mind, and blushed.

"W-what?", she said.

"You spaced out thinking of (y/n).", Nora said. "It sounds like you care about him, a looooooooo-"

Ren lightly whacked the back of Nora's head, silencing her. He then turned to Blake.

"I do have to agree with Nora. Your mind leaves the planet thinking of him.", Ren said.

"What? No, t-that's ridiculous!", Blake said. Ren stepped up and glared at Blake with his magenta eyes.

"Alright, look into my eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for (y/n).", Ren said.

"I...I...", Blake muttered. She knew there was no denying it. She'd developed feelings for the annoying boy known as (y/n) (l/n).

"...please don't tell him. Or anyone, for that matter.", Blake said, quietly, and ashamed.

"Don't worry.", Ren said.

"Your secret's safe with us!", Nora said, still rubbing her head where Ren had smacked her.

Blake smiled, before sighing. "Thank you.", she said. Then she frowned.

"A month ago, I wouldn't even say thank you to anyone.", Blake said.

Ren smiled. "(y/n) really changed you, didn't he?", he said.

Somewhere else...

It was nighttime, and (y/n) was looking through his notebook. "Blake: Faunus. Feline. What type?", the title read.

Blake walked through the courtyard, and she saw (y/n) sitting on a bench with a notebook. "(y/n)?"

(y/n) saw Blake and quickly put his notebook away. "Yeah?"

Blake walked over to (y/n). "We need to talk.", she said.

(y/n) blinked. "If it's about earlier, I'm sorry, I was just so busy and-", he said.

"Save it."

(y/n) froze. "Excuse me?", he asked.

Blake sat next to (y/n). "What's going on?", she asked.

"With what?", (y/n) asked.

"You've been avoiding us. You're studying on your own now. We always studied together, So grades can't be it. What's the matter?", Blake asked.

" _...damn, she's smart._ ", (y/n) thought. "Look, I can't exactly talk about it."

"Why not? Is it top secret or something?", Blake asked. (y/n) blinked.

"Yeah. Ozpin confidential secret. That's where I went most of the day. I was gone and with the headmaster.", (y/n) said.

"Why would he pick you?", Blake asked, obviously suspicious about this whole ordeal.

"I don't know.", (y/n) sighed. "But all I know is that no one's supposed to know. Please don't tell any other living thing on Remnant that I'm on some secret thing."

(y/n) wiped his forehead. "Well, it's not like that was completely a lie.", he thought.

Thankfully, Blake believed it. "OK, just...come to us for help if you need it.", she said. "Come to me."

(y/n) grinned. "Sure.", he said. Blake got up and walked back to her dorm.

(y/n) sighed as he got his notebook. "This can wait.", he muttered. He folded it under his arm and left to his room.

( **AN: For those who don't get it, (y/n) found out Blake had cat ears in the last chapter, and he's been trying to find out which one.**

 **Ozpin shed some light on his situation-for reasons unknown-and (y/n)'s curiosity insists that he try to find out what type of Faunus Blake is.**

 **Blake confronts him about this, and (y/n) promises to talk to her about anything he needs help with, without telling him what he's been doing.**

 **Spoiler: Blake never finds out what (y/n)'s been doing** )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vacation Part I

It was another two months of school, and the school bell rang throughout campus.

Everyone pulled out of class, running through the halls towards the dorms or the city.

Ruby walked back to her dorm, skipping and humming. She rounded the corner and saw (y/n) strolling towards the door.

"Hey, (y/n)!", Ruby said. (y/n) turned and smiled, looking at the hyper teenager.

"Hey, Rubes.", (y/n) said. He reached over and rubbed the girl's hair, making her blush.

"So, what're you gonna be doing for Thanksgiving vacation?", Ruby asked.

"I'm gonna visit my parents. What about you? You gonna visit your family?", (y/n) asked.

"Yup, me and Yang are going with Uncle Qrow to visit my dad.", Ruby said. "Say hi to your mom and dad for me."

(y/n) forced away a cringe and nodded. "Will do, Ruby.", he said. "See ya."

Ruby giggled and skipped away, as (y/n) made his way back to JNPR's dorm. Somewhere else, Blake and Yang walked back to their dorm, talking.

"I'm not sure if I'm going back home on vacation, to be honest.", Blake said. "My family and I aren't exactly on good terms right now."

"Ah. The silent treatment or disownment?", Yang asked.

"Silent treatment.", Blake said. "And it's been very quiet for nine years."

"Wow. I'm not really sure if I can handle being away from my dad or my uncle for so long. I'm guessing you've had it rough growing up?", Yang said.

Blake simply forced a chuckle. "You don't know the half of it.", she said.

Yang snorted. "I'll bet Weiss is hoping to go back to her little mansion to be with daddy and her tea parties.", she said.

Blake sighed. "I, for one, think the opposite.", she said. Yang turned to her, a look of confusion on his face, a hint of doubt being detected as well.

"Seriously?", Yang said.

"Think about it. She deliberately pushes people away, unless they're stuck with her. Like me, or you, or Ruby.", Blake explained. "She wants to be independent. That's pretty much why she wanted to go here by herself. She's hoping she won't have to handle her family again."

Yang stared at Blake incredulously. "Wow. I never knew you could read people. Books, maybe. But not people.", she said.

"You'd be surprised at what I could do.", Blake said.

"Like holding your liquor? I'd definitely be surprised if that'll ever happen.", Yang said. Blake glared at her, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Relax, not all people are tough like me. That's completely understandable.", Yang said. "After all, I'm one of a kind."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure...", she said. "I wanna stop by the library."

"Like always.", Yang said, winking. "Catch ya later."

Blake waved bye and walked towards the library, already picking out the book in her mind.

Blake reached the library, which was damn near empty. She snuck to the smutty side of the library and picked out her book, "Ninjas Of Love".

Blake smiled as she checked it out and walked out of the library, before sneaking to the patch of the trees and grass she went to on that same Friday the cooking club had hosted their first official meeting.

She smiled at the memory, and she sat against her usual tree, before opening the book. Then her scroll rang.

She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?", she asked.

" _Pardon me, but is this Blake Belladonna?_ ", a female voice asked. Blake couldn't help but notice how familiar it sounded.

"Y-yes. Who's this?", Blake asked.

There was silence, before Blake heard a sob on the other line.

" _Blake, t-this is your mother!_ ", the voice cried.

"Mom?", Blake said, her eyes widening.

" _Oh, my baby!_ ", Blake's mom sobbed. " _We missed you so much!_ "

Blake was speechless. She had millions of big and important questions racing through her brain right now, like how she got her number, or what was going on over the years.

"Mom...how'd you find me?", Blake asked.

" _We were searching for years. I always knew you wouldn't want to see us, but we still wanted to see you so bad. I cried myself to sleep every night. I want to see you, please don't say no._ ", Blake's mom said, sniffling.

"Uhh...", Blake said. She couldn't talk.

" _We sent plane tickets over to you. Please don't say no._ ", Blake's mom begged. Blake sweat dropped nervously.

She sighed. "OK, I'll visit you. But I don't want to talk about what happened before, I'm just coming to catch up with my family.", she said.

" _Of...of course. If you want, you can bring someone over. I'm so excited to see how you've grown._ ", Blake's mom said.

Blake held back a tear. She missed that motherly tone in her childhood, before she'd run away with the biggest mistake of her life.

"Me too, mom. Me too.", Blake said, sniffling. She hung up and started texting her mom's number for info on where to go.

Blake's parents had paid and sent two plane tickets to Blake's address, which was in Beacon, along with a handful of spending lien. That was a big risk, since they'd sent it two days before Blake was called, not knowing if she were to agree or not.

Within the next hour, Blake received the tickets and a couple hundred lien in an envelope.

"Who should I invite?", Blake muttered. "Who'd be interested enough to come with me?"

"Ruby and Yang will be at their parent's...Weiss is visiting her sister in Atlas...Ren and Nora will be heading to their families. Jaune is bringing Pyrrha to his parents and seven sisters.", Blake said, as she counted them off with her fingers.

Then a familiar (h/c) haired boy caught her mind.

Somewhere else, (y/n) strolled towards the kitchen, where workers were just cleaning up.

"Another cooking club meeting to host?", one of the workers asked, as she set a pile of dishes in the large sink.

"Nah, it's break. We get a whole week off.", (y/n) said. "I plan on practicing my cooking skills."

"Feel free. Just don't exactly expect us to come and help clean up.", another cleanup worker said, winking.

"Heh, got it.", (y/n) said, waving goodbye. He took out some pans and spent a few seconds deciding which to cook with, before picking a wok pan.

Blake walked into the kitchen, seeing (y/n) with a few cooking ingredients, frying something.

"Umm, (y/n)?", Blake said. (y/n) turned around, a little spoon of whatever he was cooking in his mouth.

"Mhmm?", (y/n) asked, as he took the spoon out and set it down.

"I was wondering, if you have something to do over break.", Blake said, suddenly feeling nervous about talking to the boy people had rumored to be infatuated with.

"Not really, why?", (y/n) asked, stirring the pan.

"Well, I was also wondering...if you'd like to come with me and visit my parents.", Blake asked. (y/n) turned around and looked at Blake, a smile on his face.

"Wow, really?", (y/n) asked. "I'm kinda honored that you'd ask something like that to me."

"Why? We're close.", Blake said.

"Well...the rumor coming around and whatnot. I know people say you and me being a thing is all sweet and such, but if you're not comfortable about it, then it's not sweet, isn't it?", (y/n) asked, as he went back to cooking.

"Well, would you be comfortable with it?", Blake asked. Right after that question, (y/n) suddenly blushed.

"Well, I don't know. I never had a girlfriend.", (y/n) said. Blake felt her eyes widen slightly in silent surprise.

"Well, if you dated a guy who went through what I did and smiled nonstop, you'd be pretty creeped out.", (y/n) said. "I would be."

Blake cleared her throat. "Well, anyway, would you like to come with me?", she asked, feeling a bit like Weiss would after being embarrassed.

"I'd like to. I wanna see where you get your soulless and shy attitude.", (y/n) said, teasingly, adding a spoonful of salt.

Blake felt her face heat up. "I am not shy!", she said.

"Would someone be shy when talking about a certain topic of literature they read?", (y/n) asked.

Blake's face went completely red. "H-How'd you know?!", she said.

"Everyone knows. Besides, I found out by Yang.", (y/n) said. Blake gritted her teeth and snarled.

"I'm gonna kill her once she comes back.", she muttered.

"Come now, there's no reason to be embarrassed about this kind of stuff. We have our passions to be self conscious about.", (y/n) said, reassuringly.

"Yeah, but you can be blackmailed about this kind of stuff.", Blake said. "Like with fetishes."

"True...but then again, who cares?", (y/n) asked, stirring the pan. "I'm still trying to find mine."

"Wait, what?"

(y/n) chuckled as he served up the stir fry in two plates. "Here ya go.", he said, handing one of the plates over to Blake.

Blake looked at the food. "Wait, you started to cook before I came. Why'd you have two plates out beforehand?", she asked.

(y/n) shrugged. "Guess I got used to not cooking alone.", he said. The two sat down and began to eat.

The next day, Blake packed up a couple bags of clothes and books, getting ready to leave.

She walked out of the empty room, looking back at the door with the RWBY sign on it, before she made her way to the other room.

(y/n) had a small backpack and a medium sized suitcase with him, walking out just as Blake came over.

"Hey, you ready?", (y/n) asked.

"Yeah. Here's your ticket.", Blake said, as she took out the ticket out of her pocket.

He read it, his eyes widening. "First class? Wow, how'd you buy this? Did you get a job after school and somehow you've been managing?", he asked.

"No, my parents sent them.", Blake said.

"Wow...even one of those long trip tickets. Where do your parents live?", (y/n) asked.

"Menagerie.", Blake said, before pocketing her own ticket.

"Cool. Hey, isn't that the country where all the Faunus live?", (y/n) asked. Blake froze in fear.

" _Oh no, he doesn't know! He can't know!_ ", Blake thought in panic.

"Y-yeah...", Blake muttered, not bothering to deny what she had just said.

"Wow...you're really pro-Faunus.", (y/n) said. He smiled. "I'm impressed."

Blake's fear dwindled down once her amber eyes fell upon that smile, with his shining teeth and loving eyes. Her nervousness slowly morphed into slight comfort.

" _At least he's not anti-Faunus._ ", Blake thought to herself.

(y/n) chuckled. "Come on, the ticket says our flight leaves in two hours.", he said. He picked up hid stuff, as did Blake with her things, and the two of them walked towards the dormitory exit.

They took (y/n)'s motorcycle to the airport. (y/n) remembered to attach the portable containers onto the motorcycle so they could be sure to bring all their stuff with them.

It was an hour's ride to the airport, which Blake gladly savored every second of, being close and hugging (y/n).

When the ride ended, and (y/n) parked in the big airport parking lot, Blake couldn't contain the slightly disappointed sigh that came from her lips.

The two went to the check-in area, showed their tickets, sent in their luggage, and headed to the terminal, which all took over forty-five minutes.

They sat at the chairs, waiting for their bullhead plane to be ready.

Blake walked out of the restroom, drying her hands, as she saw (y/n) just unplugging his scroll.

Then a loud "ping" rang in, and the doors to the plane opened. (y/n) hurried over and got his things, as well as handing Blake's bags over to her.

They handed in their passports, got them back, and stepped onto the plane. They saw first class, and their eyes widened.

There were spacey seats, made of pure leather, as well as space between rows, allowing for leg resting space.

On the back of the seats were large 4K High Resolution TV screens, and the windows were bigger than expected. There was a small wall table with glasses and stuff.

(y/n) and Blake took their seats, and they almost immediately sank into the leather.

"Ahh...this feels good.", (y/n) said. "Do we have leather?"

"Maybe in our bags.", Blake sighed. The two sat there in comfort, until the pilot rang in with an announcement.

" **Ahem. Attention, all passengers. This is your pilot speaking. We will be taking off in a few minutes, so please put away scrolls, tighten all your seat belts, and please be certain to read the safety manuals, thank you.** ", the pilot said.

Blake turned to see (y/n) had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? You're not scared of heights, are you?", Blake asked, teasingly.

(y/n)'s silence immediately summed things up for Blake. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait. You are?", Blake asked.

"A-a little.", (y/n) said. When the jets roared to life, (y/n) let out a whimper and grabbed onto Blake, surprising her.

" _What is this side of him? The childish, frightened and shy part of him? It's surprisingly...cute._ ", Blake thought. Her cheeks blushed red.

Blake gently grasped (y/n)'s arm, and (y/n) opened his eyes, before seeing what he was doing. He blushed and let go, awkwardly staring out the window.

Blake looked at her feet, as the bullhead began to take off. The force pushed (y/n) and Blake against the backs of their seats.

Soon, the bullhead was high in the air, and the seatbelts sign flickered off.

(y/n) let out a held-in breath, and he looked out of the window. He saw the clouds and the all the land thousands of feet below.

He gulped, and Blake took his hand. His shaky breathing subsided, when he looked over at Blake nervously.

"It's fine. I've been on a plane before, and it's not bad.", Blake said. "How about this, I hold your hand the whole flight?"

(y/n) looked down. "The whole flight?", he said.

Blake nodded, and (y/n) looked away, blushing.

"What's wrong?", Blake asked. (y/n) looked back to Blake, a mix of embarrassment of shame in his eyes.

"I...need to use the bathroom.", (y/n) said.

One obnoxiously long and somewhat comfortable flight later, it was a little before noon. (y/n) and Blake slowly stepped out onto the terminal, where there were Faunus everywhere.

They all looked wary and uncomfortable that a human was on Faunus territory, and they seemed to steer clear of (y/n).

(y/n) sighed and stuck with Blake the whole walk around the airport. It was made of wood, and the seats were simple wooden benches, and when compared to the airport they flew from, this was a lot cheaper.

Not that (y/n) was complaining. He liked this, it was classic and not too fancy. He looked around, seeing Faunus reunite from the airplane ride they had just taken.

"Blake!"

Blake turned to see her mom and dad standing next to a car, a black SUV.

Blake's mom was a cat Faunus about Blake's height, and wore a foreign style dress. She had short black hair, and the same amber eyes as Blake.

Blake's dad was buff and wore a sort of garment that showed his chest hair. Overall, he wasn't that bad looking, and he had a smile on his face as he saw his daughter.

Blake ran over and immediately tackled the two of them in a hug. Blake's mom was crying, as Blake's dad maintained silence.

(y/n) walked over, and Blake's family broke the embrace, looking at him with mixed expressions.

Blake had a look of nervousness, while Blake's mom had an expression of curiosity. Blake's dad wore a mix of suspicion and doubt on his face, which was understandable on his part.

"So, who's he?", Blake's dad asked, bluntly.

"Oh, don't be rude.", Blake's mom said, walking up to (y/n). "My name is Kali. This is Ghira, my husband. And I believe you already know my daughter, do you not?"

"Yes, I do. And...", (y/n) said. He looked at the cat ears atop Kali's head.

"What's the matter, dear?", Kali asked. Ghira began to walk over to (y/n) in slight anger.

"I never saw earrings on cat ears before.", (y/n) said. "They really suit you."

"Aww, thank you.", Kali said, smiling. She turned to Blake.

"You bagged a gentleman. I'm so proud to know you inherited my charm.", Kali whispered.

"M-mom!", Blake stuttered in embarrassment.

(y/n) cleared his throat. "I don't wanna be rude, but I heard from Blake that you were separated for a while. Please don't mind me while you're catching up.", he said.

The environment turned somber, and Kali sniffed.

"Oh, do forgive me. Yes, we do have plenty to catch up on.", Kali said. "Come with us, please. Blake did invite you, so it's fair that we do the same."

"Yes, I agree.", Ghira said. "Come."

The four got into the SUV, and they drove towards the Belladonna house.

Ghira drove the car, with (y/n) in the passenger's seat. Blake and Kali sat in the middle row.

(y/n) looked around the city, looking at the cinder and wooden building. There were Faunus walking around, all stopping to look at the SUV.

"We've missed you so much. I was so scared when you ran away. I was imagining the worst!", Kali said, tears still in her eyes.

"Mom...", Blake groaned in embarrassment.

"Mrs. Belladonna, please forgive me if this is rude, but if you're a Faunus, is Blake a Faunus?", (y/n) asked.

"Oh, why yes. We're both cat Fauna. She does take after me.", Kali said. "Did you not know that?"

There was an awkward silence in the car. Kali slowly sank in her seat. "Ohh..."

"So...exactly how long were you hiding that little fact?", (y/n) asked, hiding his smirk at Blake's embarrassment.

"You're not mad, are you?", Blake asked, a bit worried.

"No...just a bit upset. I'll get over it.", (y/n) said.

"Blake, what did I tell you about hiding your true identity?", Ghira said, sternly.

Blake sighed and reluctantly pulled the bow off her head. (y/n)'s eyes widened as he saw the two black cat ears on her head. The tufts of purple fur on the inside only made them look cuter.

"You know what happens when we catch you doing that.", Ghira continued.

"Daddy...", Blake groaned. (y/n) twitched in even more surprise when he heard her say that.

Ghira turned to (y/n). "Our daughter somewhat feels ashamed to be Faunus. Don't get the wrong idea here, but she's heard plenty of stories of getting picked on when she was a kid, and she got...well...paranoid.", he said.

"Well, I guess I see where you're coming from. On the first day at Beacon, she wouldn't talk to anyone. It was really hard to approach her.", (y/n) said. "She's what you call 'salty', if you know what I'm saying."

Blake let out an "eep", and Ghira glared back at his daughter. (y/n) blinked. "Was I not supposed to say that?", he asked.

"No, no. I'm glad you told me that. In fact, since you're so close to my daughter, I'd appreciate it if you would tell me what Blake was like in Beacon for the past few months.", Ghira said.

"And we'll catch up on all our missing years of parenthood and childhood.", Kali said, before she heard what she just said. She let out a wail as she broke down again.

(y/n) sweat dropped as Blake hugged her crying mother, with Ghira comforting his wife.

"This'll be a long vacation.", (y/n) thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vacation Part II

The SUV pulled up at a large house, which was the equivalent of a mansion, except made with slightly cheaper materials.

There were some Faunus dresses up in nice clothing, which (y/n) would assume were hired workers and servants. There weren't a lot, so that spoke volumes.

(y/n) walked with Blake inside the house, and he looked up to see a big glass chandelier hanging from the wooden roof.

The main room had no workers standing around, just a couple couches and a big TV. The kitchen was rather big with a cook, and the dining room had a large table with eight chairs.

"Please, sit. You both must be hungry.", Kali said, as she gestured for her daughter and (y/n) to sit.

Blake and (y/n) sat at one aide, while Ghira sat on the other side, with Kali sitting at the end of the table.

Then the cook came out with plates and bowls of various foods, setting them on the table, while setting bowls of rice in front of each person. She had to make several trips to get every one.

After all the food was set, the cook was about to leave, when Ghira held up a hand. "Come sit with us.", he said. "I hope I don't have to remind you every time."

The cooks, a female blonde teenage tiger Faunus with ears and a tail, looked around nervously, before coming to sit down at the table. The girl sat next to (y/n), all the while trying to stay calm.

"Don't be shy. Talk, meet our new guest.", Kali said. The female tiger Faunus looked at (y/n) shyly, her tail slowly whipping around the chair.

"H-hi.", she said. "I'm Mia."

"Hi.", (y/n) said, as he looked down at the food in front of him. "You cooked this?"

"Y-yes.", Mia said, twiddling her thumbs. (y/n) tried it, and immediately smiled.

"This is good!", he said. "These guys are lucky they get to eat your cooking."

Mia blushed, and her tiger ears flattened slightly in embarrassment. "R-really?", she asked.

"Yeah. You know, I run the cooking club at Beacon Academy. Can you teach me any methods?", (y/n) asked.

"You're...interested?", Mia asked, a tiger ear rising slightly.

"Yeah, I mean, you have to cook to eat, you eat to live. Who wouldn't be interested?", (y/n) asked.

Mia smiled, a cute smile, and nodded. "I-I think I can teach you some dishes to make at your school.", she said.

Blake watched as Mia and (y/n) conversed, and her cat ears twitched slightly.

"Jealous?"

Blake jumped and turned to her mom.

"J-jealous? Of what?", Blake asked, inwardly cursing for her stuttering.

"I see, you have feelings for (y/n).", Kali said. "I can see why, I like him too."

Blake was uncomfortable with Kali noticing her behavior, but it was super disturbing to hear her mom also liking her crush.

"Mom, you know how wrong that sounds?", Blake whispered.

"No, why?", Kali asked. Blake groaned, as Ghira just chuckled snd sipped his tea.

After lunch, Mia and (y/n) were still talking in the kitchen, while Ghira and Kali sat Blake down in the living room.

"We need to talk.", Kali said. Blake sighed and nodded.

"First of all, where have you been all these years?", Ghira asked.

"Well, I lived in the streets for a month or so, then I got a job, got an apartment, lived off that job and apartment for two years, and went to Beacon.", Blake said, bluntly.

"You know what I'm talking about.", Ghira said.

Blake sighed. "When I was in the White Fang, I spent years doing operations and recon. I flew with them to Vale a year later. After I was forced to kill seven years ago, I left, without telling anyone. Five years later, I was caught.", she said.

Ghira reaches over and pinched hard on Blake's cat ears, making her cry out in pain.

"You killed?", Ghira asked in a frighteningly calm voice.

"I-I didn't want to...besides I'm making peace with this right now!", Blake cried, as the grip on her ear significantly lessened.

Ghira let go, leaving Blake with a swollen red cat ear. "I cannot be happy with this, not under these circumstances. I'm disappointed in you.", was all he said, before getting up and walking away.

Blake forced away tears, as Kali got closer. "I'm disappointed in you too...but this is a chance for you to make things right.", she said. "I'm happy you decided to get in touch with us again, and that we met (y/n). It's so nice to see a sweet boy like him with you."

Blake felt her cheeks heat up, while her mom continued to speak. "Why don't you go and talk to (y/n)? He seems to be one to understand. He didn't exactly know you were a Faunus before, so I'm sure he'll understand.", Kali continued.

"Mom, you don't understand.", Blake said. Kali stopped talking.

"I...I killed his family.", Blake said. Kali's eyes widened.

"W-we were going to spread a message. Our leader told us to crash one of our helicopters in the empty patch near the park, to project the image of the White Fang into the people.", Blake said. "I was the one who fired the rocket."

A flashback of Blake yanking the lever filled her mind, as the helicopter exploded into flame and crashing metal. She remembered the looks of horror on everyone with her when the burning aircraft collided with the playground full of kids.

"The helicopter crashed into the park. (y/n)'s family was there...he was the only survivor.", Blake said.

Kali was silent. Blake continued. "I left right after that. I cried myself to sleep since that happened , and I begged whatever god up there to forgive me for what I've done, even if I'll never get it.", Blake ranted, her breath shaking and hands quivering violently. "I-I'm a monster!"

"Blake...oh, honey.", Kali said, as she embraced her daughter out of love and pity. Blake began to sob loudly, as she hugged her mother out of despair.

That night, Mia and (y/n) cooked dinner, and when they sat down to eat, it was eerily quiet.

Mia and (y/n) would exchange glances every once in a while, with Mia blushing every time she was caught.

Blake couldn't face her parents. Ghira still held a disappointed gaze, while Kali held a look of pity.

After dinner, (y/n) volunteered to let Mia walk him around to get a feel for the area, as soon as the dishes were washed.

Blake watched as (y/n) waited in the front, as Mia walked into the main room. She wore tan cargo shorts, and a white T-shirt that exposed an inch of her midriff. She wore an unbuttoned cardigan and sandals, which most Faunus people wore on Menagerie.

"So, there's the town square.", Mia said. "It's not fancy, just a classy little marketplace."

"I like classy.", (y/n) said. The two walked out of the house, while Blake sat on the couch.

Blake sighed and got up.

She walked around the house, as memories filled her mind. She remembered the hallways, where her dad taught her to walk back and forth.

She walked into her old room, which was exactly how it was before, with a few layers of dust here and there.

There was a large bookcase of all sorts of books, from picture books to multi-chaptered books. She smiled as she had memories of her mom reading to her at bed.

She walked into her dad's office, remembering wandering into the office to say hi, or to bring him tea or coffee. And she always remembered her dad kissing her on the head every time.

She looked at her dad on the computer, typing up documents and writing down reports.

Ghira sighed as he pressed down on enter on the keyboard. He removed his reading glasses to wipe his eyes.

"Dad?"

Ghira turned to see Blake holding a cup of coffee in one hand, and a plate of donuts in the other.

"I thought you'd need a break.", Blake said. She walked over and set the silverware on the desk next to a stack of papers.

Ghira sighed and smiled. "Thanks.", he said. He took a sip of the coffee and set it back on the desk.

"Dad."

Ghira turned to his daughter. "Yes, Blake?", he asked.

"We need to talk.", Blake said. Ghira frowned and got up. Blake gulped at how intimidating her dad was, but she calmed down slightly as he sat in another chair, pulling another seat in front of him.

"Alright. Talk.", Ghira said.

Somewhere else in the house, Kali and a servant were folding laundry.

"Mrs. Belladonna, I can assure you I have the laundry under control.", the servant, an adult bat Faunus with bat ears on his head, said.

"I know, but I insist on helping you, just as I do with all the other workers in the house.", Kali said.

The bat Faunus sighed. "Very well. I appreciate the help, nevertheless.", he said.

"You've helped us for years, Donnie. It's only fair we do the same.", Kali said, setting a folded shirt into the basket.

Donnie sighed. "Is Blake really back?", he asked.

"Yes. I know, it's still surprising to me.", Kali said, folding a pair of socks.

"I missed taking care of her. It's been a decade, so I wonder what she looks like now.", Donnie said, as he picked up a full basket.

"She's a grown woman. Young, but otherwise very responsible.", Kali said. She picked up the other basket and the two Fauna walked out of the room.

Ghira sighed as he paced the floor. "I love you, you know that. You know it hurt me when you left to that dreaded gang.", he said.

"A gang that you created.", Blake said. "I thought I was following your footsteps."

"By killing? You should know I would never permit that sort of-", Ghira said, before being interrupted.

"That's why I said I thought I was following your footsteps.", Blake said. "I know I was wrong. Now I lost your trust forever because of my mistake. I know you'll say it. You hate me. Say it."

Ghira knelt next to Blake and set a rough hand on her shoulder. "Dear, I could never hate you. You joined this gang, but you believed you could help people. You just didn't think of other ways. I can't be mad at you for that.", he said, reassuringly.

"But...I shouldn't deserve your trust. Not after what I did.", Blake said.

"Blake...stop that. You can't stay in the past. You need to move forward in life. You'll be living in vain if you keep like this.", Ghira said.

"Where you forgiving me so fast? You're not even reluctant about this?", Blake asked.

Ghira smiled. "No daughter of mine would do any bad thing without remorse.", he said. "I raised you better than that."

Blake sniffled. "Thank you.", she said. She hugged her dad, as her dad returned the embrace.

An hour later, (y/n) and Mia came back, (y/n) holding a bag of souvenirs. "Wow, Menagerie's amazing.", he said.

"Yeah, it is.", Mia said.

(y/n) smiled. "Thanks for the tour.", he said.

"No problem.", Mia said. She leaned up and pecked the (h/c) haired boy on the cheek.

(y/n) blushed, as Mia giggled, blushing as well.

"Good luck.", she whispered, before practically skipping back to the kitchen.

(y/n) grinned and walked to the main room, where Blake was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Blake.", (y/n) said. He sat next to Blake on the couch.

"How was the tour?", Blake asked, as she flipped the channel to the news.

"Great. Awesome. I tried some new food, bought a few recipes, bought some ingredients-gonna cook those here since airports don't allow foreign stuff on planes-and a few pictures I'm gonna tack on our bulletin board.", (y/n) said, searching through the bag.

Blake turned and saw a printed picture of (y/n) posing with Mia in front of a large carved statue in the town square. As jealous as she was, she had to smile at (y/n)'s goofy expression.

She remembered what she was gonna do, and frowned. "Look, (y/n). I need to tell you something important.", she said.

"Hmm, yeah?", (y/n) asked.

"You see...I used to be in the White Fang, and-", Blake said.

"You fired that rocket that killed the chopper that killed my family?", (y/n) finished, making Blake shut up.

"W-wha?", she said.

"Blake. I heard the conversation from the kitchen after lunch.", (y/n) said.

Blake's world shattered. " _This is it. (y/n) will start yelling, he'll never forgive me, it's all over. All my chances of being with him are going be all gone._ ", Blake thought.

She sighed. "So you know. What now?", she asked.

As she braced herself for a verbal assault, instead she got a hand gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not mad.", (y/n) said. "I'm just a little bit surprised."

Blake stared at (y/n) in pure disbelief. "What? But, you can't be just surprised! You're supposed to be mad, yelling, hitting, crying! I'm the one who took away your family! Even if I didn't mean to, you should be trying to hurt me!", Blake said.

(y/n) put a finger on Blake's lips, shutting her up, as he sighed.

"Do you think I could ever hurt the girl who saved my life?", (y/n) asked.

Blake's eyes widened. "What?"

(y/n) looked away, a mix of shame and sadness in his eyes. "The first day I went to Beacon...I was going to end my life.", he said.

Blake just listened, as (y/n) told his story.

"Believe it or not, I tried to remember my family, my sister, by acting like them. But it just made me more sad. I would dream of days I was with them, except in these dreams, my family would leave me all the time. I couldn't really take it.", (y/n) said. "I had a noose in my bag, and I was going to use it."

He looked at the horrified expression on Blake's face, before smiling. "Then I met you. It was as if everything changed.", he said.

Blake reluctantly opened his mouth. "What...what to you mean?", she asked.

"When I saw you...I got a feeling. Like that feeling that tells you your life will change for the better.", (y/n) said. "I believed that if I hung around you, I wouldn't be alone anymore."

He grinned. "That feeling was right.", he said. "The next day, I tossed out the rope."

Blake took in a shaky breath. "But...why would you forgive me?", she asked.

(y/n) wiped his brow. "My mom once told me to never hold a grudge against someone, no matter the act. She would want me to remember that for the rest of my life.", he said.

He gently put a hand on Blake's cheek. "Besides, you regret it. You feel bad, and you left that gang to make up for all the evil you inadvertently did in this world. That's not really much of a reason to stay mad at you, is it?", he asked. "Your past implications don't matter."

Blake just looked down, as (y/n) rubbed her cheek. "I...I don't understand.", she said.

"It would be meaningless if I never forgave you. Besides, the more important thing is, if someone doesn't forgive you...you won't forgive you.", (y/n) said, pointing at her chest for emphasis.

Blake sat there, pondering his words, before she grabbed (y/n) and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry!", she said, muffled by her face buried in (y/n)'s chest. "I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I did!"

"Don't be...", (y/n) said. "You think you shouldn't deserve it, but I think you do."

Blake just let out a little gasp as she felt (y/n)'s gentle hands make contact with her back. (y/n) and Blake hugged on the couch, Blake letting out a few sniffles here and there.

Kali and Ghira walked into the main room, and they saw her daughter hugging (y/n). Ghira was about to intervene, when Kali pulled him away.

"Let them. She needs this.", Kali said. She looked to Blake, who had a contented expression on her face.

"We all do.", Kali said.

They left the main room, as Blake and (y/n) broke the hug.

"I'm sorry. I still think I don't deserve this.", Blake said.

(y/n) sighed. "Give it some time.", he said. "Where exactly am I sleeping?"

Blake got up and grabbed (y/n)'s hand, before she walked him to the hallway, towards her room.

She walked inside, and (y/n) got a look of Blake's childhood room.

"Wow. I never knew you were the type to have fish bedsheets before.", (y/n) said.

"We got them when she was two years old!", Kali chimed in, scaring the daylights out of Blake and (y/n).

"Mom!", Blake said.

"We bought at least three of those sheets. She tends to be a bedwetter at that young age.", Kali added. (y/n) jolted, and Blake let out a scream of anger.

"Mom!", Blake cried. "Don't tell him that!"

"Ehh?!", (y/n) cried. "It's true?!"

Blake just shut up and blushed angrily. Kali just giggled mischievously.

"Don't worry, she stopped a month after it started.", she said.

(y/n) sweat dropped and scratched his head. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Thank you for allowing me to stay.", he said.

"Of course, no problem.", Kali said, kindly. "Please make yourself as comfortable as possible."

"I will, thank you again.", (y/n) said.

Kali left the room, leaving Blake and (y/n) inside.

(y/n) took a look at Blake's bookcase. "Whoa, Love & War? You read this at a young age?", he said. He turned to Blake, a mischievous smirk on his face. "You're more smuttier than I thought."

"S-shut up! I just put that in my bookcase after getting home!", Blake said, her face still red.

(y/n) chuckled, and nodded. "OK, yeah. Sure.", he said.

And with that, Blake and (y/n) took turns in the bathroom to change and prepare for sleep.

(y/n) decided to wear grey sweatpants and a white undershirt, while Blake decided to wear black pants and a white sleeveless top.

Blake slept on her bed, while (y/n) slept on the Murphy bed right next to her. She sighed as she looked at (y/n) on the bed next to her.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me. I would've been alone for vacation.", (y/n) said. He scooted over and gave Blake an appreciative hug, who returned the hug.

"No problem. I have you to thank for helping me.", Blake said.

(y/n) smiled and scooted back to the bed he was sleeping on. "You remember that cooking party on the first week of school?", he asked. "That was insane."

Blake chuckled. "Yeah.", she said. (y/n) sighed as he drifted off.

"Thank you...for saving my life.", (y/n) yawned.

Blake smiled. "Thank you for saving mine.", she said.

"G'night...beautiful...", he muttered.

Blake's eyes widened, before blushing. "No, he was just mumbling. He didn't actually call me that.", she muttered to herself.

She rolled over so she was lying on her back. She smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"One can dream though, I suppose..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vacation Part III

Blake woke up early the next day, yawning as she did so. She opened her soft and tired amber eyes, to see she was still at home.

She paused as she went over her thoughts in her head. " _Home..._ ", she thought. " _Home._ "

She sat up in bed, to look around her room again, smiling as so many memories came back.

She remembered her mom and dad playing hide-and-seek with her in this room, when she was four years old. When she was six, she remembered the waves of embarrassment when her mom caught her on her first heat.

Blake giggled as the happy memories flowed back to her. She was interrupted by groaning from next to her.

Blake turned and saw (y/n) sleeping on the Murphy bed next to her. She sighed as she leaned over and rested her head on (y/n)'s stomach.

"After all you've done for me...I wouldn't be able to do it.", Blake muttered. "I'll never be able to love you the way you want to be loved."

She turned to (y/n)'s face. "But I'll sure as hell try.", she whispered, her lips a centimeter away from his cheek.

She got up and stretched, taking a thin robe and putting it on, before walking out of the room. She took a shower, before changing into regular clothes.

She walked through the hall, and into the dining room, where Ghira sat, eating a piece of toast with a cup of coffee next to his plate.

Mia brought over a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, at which Ghira nodded his thanks. Blake walked over and sat down at the table.

"Hi, Blake. Did you get a good night's sleep?", her father asked, as Mia brought over a big bowl of oatmeal.

"Yeah, dad. (y/n)'s still asleep.", Blake said. She yawned and scratched her cat ears.

Kali walked in wearing a white bathrobe, her hair slightly damp. "Morning.", she said, rubbing her arms.

"Morning, dear.", Ghira said, as Kali planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning, mom.", Blake said, as Kali walked over and lightly rubbed her daughter's fluffy cat ears affectionately.

She leaned in and whispered in Blake's ears. "I saw your boyfriend. He sleeps so cutely.", Kali whispered. Blake's Faunus ears shot up.

"Mom!", Blake hissed. Kali giggled as (y/n) walked into the main room. He wore black skinny pants and a (f/c) shirt.

"Man, that's the comfiest bed I ever slept in.", he yawned, as he cracked his neck in three different places.

"Only the best for our guest.", Kali said. She took a cup of coffee and strolled back to her room.

Ghira finished his breakfast and walked to the front, before grabbing his coat and hat.

"Is it cold outside?", (y/n) asked.

"See for yourself.", Ghira said, as he opened it he door. A blast of cold air filled the house, and both Blake and (y/n)'s eyes widened.

A large cold blanket of snow covered the whole town, possibly the whole nation of Menagerie. The snow was a beautiful flawless white, and looked so untouched, as if a literal blanket was draped over the town.

(y/n) and Blake looked outside, seeing some kids come out and play out in the snow. Laughing and other noises filled the air.

(y/n) stepped outside, to see there was still some snow drifting from the skies above. He smiled as he bent on the ground to pick up some snow from the porch.

Blake walked outside, past (y/n) and out on the snow covered front lawn. She walked out of the lawn and onto the sidewalk.

A little girl with antlers and a boy with fox ears threw snowballs at each other on the snowy street, while a man with a leopard tail walked by with a box in his hands.

Blake smiled as she remembered her first day of snow, when she was five. She remembered making snow angels with her mom, and building a snowman with her dad. That was the only time she ever spent with her family out in the snow.

Starting at six years old, Blake got into books, and she didn't care about the snow. In fact, she'd hate the snow at that age.

Blake let out a sigh. "I wish I could take it back. I just wish I could just live the normal life.", she thought.

Blake looked up in the sky, before turning to walk back to the house, when a big chunk of snow smacked against her face.

(y/n) chuckled as he juggled the snowball in his hand. "Nice spinout.", he laughed.

Blake got up and wiped off the snow from her forehead. "Ha ha, very funny.", she said. She grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at the boy, who dodged it with ease.

"See? It's always about the trick shot, baby!", (y/n) said, spinning and using the momentum to launch the snowball in his hands.

Blake ducked, and the snow hit her dad's parked SUV.

Blake grabbed another handful of snow, and hurled it at (y/n).

(y/n) jumped to the side, and the snow struck Ghira's face, knocking the hat off his head.

Blake gasped, while (y/n) froze. Ghira wiped the snow off his face and sighed. "I'll be back home by tonight.", he said, bluntly. "Now excuse me, I have some meetings to get to."

He bent down to pick up the hat, put it back on his head, walked over to his SUV, dusted the snow off his car door handle, and got in his car.

Ghira drove off, leaving an anxious Blake and a slightly worried (y/n).

"Sorry...", he said.

"It's fine. I'll apologize to him when he gets home later.", Blake said. The two walked back inside for breakfast.

(y/n) smiled as he went to greet Mia, saying good morning and walking into the kitchen with her.

Blake suppressed a growl from her throat and walked to the dining table to finish her breakfast, which was still out.

She finished up her plate and took her empty dish over to the kitchen. She walked inside and saw Mia and (y/n) cooking together, laughing and smiling.

Blake stifled another growl as she put her plate in the sink.

"You know, there's this nice restaurant out by the beach. They make some of the best grilled foods I ever tasted.", Mia said.

"Oh, really?", (y/n) said, smiling. Blake's eye twitched.

"Yeah. It's so good. I wanna take you there to try it out...if that's alright with you.", Mia said, shyly.

Then Blake walked over to (y/n) and put an arm over his arm. "Hey, (y/n). I wanted to know how to cook different fish. Is that OK with you?", she asked, putting a desperate attempt of a normal smile on her face.

(y/n) blinked. "Umm...sure.", he said. "Mia, you wanna-"

"Oh, it's OK.", Mia said. "Miss Belladonna gave me permission to visit my friends today. Have fun!"

(y/n) watched as Mia strolled out of the kitchen, her tiger tail swaying.

Blake glared at that tail, before looking behind her. "If I had a tail, (y/n) would want me.", she thought.

"So...what do you wanna start with?", (y/n) asked.

Blake proceeded to list off different foods she wanted to "learn", while (y/n) began explaining the differences and such with this kind of thing. He even offered to start up cooking for lunch, which Blake said was OK.

(y/n) sliced up ingredients, whilst teaching Blake to cook properly, which she happily learned. Too happily for (y/n)'s tastes.

A few hours later, Blake and (y/n) had lunch ready, and were ready to get it set up when Mia came back.

"I'm back! I'm ready to-", Mia said, before she saw the dishes of food all ready to be served.

"Oh...hi.", (y/n) said.

"You...cooked lunch?", Mia asked.

"Yeah...figures you could use a break with your friends from cooking.", (y/n) said. "Is that OK?"

Mia smiled. "No, I don't mind...I just wish I could've helped you cook.", she said.

(y/n) frowned. "I'm sorry, Blake wanted to learn, and I guess I got caught up in the moment.", he said.

Mia smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not mad...nor am I in any position to get mad.", she said. "I can't wait to try your cooking."

"Hopefully it's good?", (y/n) asked. He looked down at his and Blake's handiwork, and blushed slightly.

Blake's eye twitched. "This is his shy side. And he's showing it to Mia? Not me? Unacceptable!", she thought.

Mia looked to Blake, and froze when she saw the life threatening glare on the cat Faunus's face.

Mia trembled as all her confidence nearly drained out of her. "I-I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick.", she squeaked, as she scampered off.

(y/n) blinked. "Huh.", he said. "Hope she can stay for lunch."

"I'll go tell my mom that lunch is ready.", Blake said, as she walked to the hallway.

Blake walked through the hallway, seeing walk in the bathroom. She shot another evil look at her, and Mia squeaked and ran inside, locking the door.

Blake reached her mom's office, where Kali was working. "Mom, lunch is ready. If you wanna eat.", she said.

Kali looked up from her work. "Oh, really?", she asked. "Did (y/n) cook?"

"Yeah.", Blake said. "I helped. I hope you don't mind that it's all fish."

Kali smirked. "Need I remind you where you got your cat traits from?", she asked. Blake rolled her eyes and giggled.

The two cat Fauna walked to the main room, where (y/n) and Mia were setting up for lunch.

"I assure you, I'm more than capable of taking care of this.", Mia insisted, settling down a stack of utensils on the table.

"Please, I insist that I help you.", (y/n) said, putting a plate of rice on the table.

Mia turned and saw Blake. Her eyes widened, and her voice began to stutter. "N-no! I can do this, trust m-me! I-it's my job to serve you anyway!", she said.

(y/n) backed away. "O-OK...", he said.

Mia looked at him guiltily, before continuing to set the table.

Kali looked to Blake's satisfied smirk. "Someone's getting possessive, isn't she?", she asked.

Blake's cheeks immediately blushed. "M-mom! I wasn't-", she said.

"Don't worry. I was the same with your father. No harlot would take my sweetheart away from me at the time.", Kali said. "His loins were mine."

Blake slightly cringed as they all sat at the dinner table.

(y/n) sat next to Mia, as Kali sat on the other side. Mia trembled as Blake's eyes continued to bore into her skull.

Kali just giggled, while (y/n) raised an eyebrow at this. Blake went back to her dish as Mia shuddered under the cat Faunus's glare

(y/n) turned and shot a confused and suspicious look at Blake, who only returned fire back with a sweet smile.

Mia ate a spoonful of the food (y/n) and Blake cooked, before her eyes widened.

"Hey, (y/n)! This is-", Mia said, before seeing the angry black and purple aura hovering over Blake.

"Yeah?", (y/n) asked.

"R-r-r-really good!", Mia finished shakily.

(y/n) blinked, before smiling. "Aww, thanks.", he said.

Blake glared silently, before she herself ate a bite.

Her anger immediately dissipated as the flavor hit her tongue. "Wow.", she muttered.

After lunch, (y/n) agreed to wash the dishes as Mia tidied up the rest of the kitchen.

"You know, you are a good cook. I can see why so many people are in your cooking club.", Mia said, looking back to see if Blake was there.

(y/n) smiled. "Yeah...but I bet it'd be better with you.", he said.

Mia blushed. "Really? No, I couldn't. I work for the Belladonnas.", she said. "And there's little to no chance I can go to your school."

"Are you sure? Our headmaster wouldn't mind letting a student in. Maybe if you don't come in as a student, you can work kitchen staff. I volunteer there for my TA periods, and we can see each other.", (y/n) said.

"R-really?", Mia asked.

(y/n) smiled. "Of course!", he said. Mia grinned and walked over to (y/n).

Blake walked into the kitchen just in time to see Mia plant a kiss on (y/n)'s cheek. Her anger all of a sudden rose through the roof.

"Mia?"

Mia turned, and her ears immediately flattened as she saw Blake's menacing aura.

"Let's talk.", she said. She came over and pulled the shaking tiger Faunus by the hand.

Blake dragged the cowering Faunus out of the kitchen.

"Look here.", Blake said. "(y/n) is mine."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Listen! You don't go near him. You don't cook with him. You don't even say hi.", Blake threatened the cook. "You don't wanna know what I'll do if you don't listen."

Mia whimpered and ran off. Blake sighed and walked back to the kitchen, where (y/n) was.

"Blake? What was that?", (y/n) asked. This wasn't even a curious tone of voice. He was asking with an unnerving amount of seriousness.

"I was just talking to Mia.", Blake said innocently.

(y/n) raised an eyebrow. "I heard what you said.", he said. "Just what do you think you mean by ' _I'm yours_ ', exactly?", he asked.

Blake froze. "You heard that?", she asked. (y/n) nodded in response.

Blake scratched her head nervously. "Well...", she said.

"Why were you threatening Mia?", (y/n) asked, a glare on his face. Blake looked away.

"Blake.", (y/n) said, crossing his arms. Blake sighed. She looked back to (y/n) and saw a concerned look on his face.

"Is something wrong?", he asked. "You're not acting yourself."

"It's nothing. I-I'm sorry, I-", Blake said.

"Blake. Please.", (y/n) said, some assertiveness in his tone.

"Alright...", Blake said. "I'll explain later."

"You'd better.", (y/n) said.

Blake internally groaned. " _Great..._ ", she thought.

(y/n) went back to the kitchen, as Blake walked back to her room. "How am I gonna tell him like this?", she muttered.

Later, Blake went up to Mia's sleeping quarters and knocked on the door. The blonde tiger Faunus opened the door, hiding partially behind it.

"W-what do you want?", she asked.

"I...I need to talk to you.", Blake said. She held up her hands to show she had no hostility.

Mia was silent, before slowly opening the door to let her in. Blake slowly stepped inside and looked around the room.

Mia's room had a blue wallpaper. She had a bed with white sheets, as well as a desk with two drawers, and a closet with a glass mirror door.

"What is it?", Mia asked, nervously.

Blake sighed. "I just wanted to talk. I'm sorry.", she said. Mia blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what?", Mia asked.

"I admit, I was overboard with you and (y/n).", Blake said. "It's not my place to judge you, or to determine who hangs out with him, and-and-"

"You like him."

Blake froze, her mouth open in mid sentence. Mia's look of fear had morphed into one of realisation. "You're in love.", she said.

"What? No, no, no, I-"

"I'm so sorry!" Mia had immediately dropped to the ground, kneeling. "If I knew I was ruining your chances with (y/n), I would've backed off! I didn't know, I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Blake sweat dropped as Mia continued to spout unneeded and confusing apologies. "I...I...", was all Blake could say.

Mia got up. "But besides that. Does (y/n) know?", she asked. Blake recoiled again. The topic had just jumped around several times, confusing the hell out of her. But she knew that she'd already given it away, so there was no point in denying it.

"I...no, he doesn't. Or I hope he doesn't.", Blake said. "But I want to tell him."

Mia was silent. "Oh...kay...", she said, lamely. "I want to help, but I have no idea on how."

"I don't exactly need help, to be honest.", Blake said, honestly. "I think I can handle it."

"What if you can't?"

Blake turned back to the Faunus. "Excuse me?"

"I know about admitting love. It's one of the hardest things to do, ever. Please listen when I say when you think you can do something, you're more certain to screw it up."

Blake chuckled. "I can believe that all too well.", she said. "I believe (y/n) deserves better, and I wanna be better. But...I don't know if I can."

Mia smiled. "I think I can help.", she said. Blake turned to Mia in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Just talk to him. He's a kind person, he obviously knows something's bothering you. He'll want to help, so let him. Let him know what your problem is.", Mia said. Blake pondered her words for a bit, and she looked back to the cook.

"Thank you. And...I'm sorry for all the times I acted rude to you.", Blake said, sheepishly.

Mia giggled. "It's fine. I can see why.", she said.

Blake smiled. "Thank you again. For being (y/n)'s friend. I feel like he trusts you.", she said.

Mia grinned brightly. "(y/n) is very trusting.", she said.

( **AN: This is a few hours late, and by a few hours, I mean by over five hours late. I apologize, as our school had a big event. For those who are wondering, I have a confession.**

 **This story is about seventy percent real. This thing is happening right now, as I'm writing from personal experience. Here are some things to clear up.**

 **The reader is based off my friend, and Blake is based off my friend's actual crush.**

 **The Menagerie trio is actually a week long stay at Big Bear.**

 **Beacon in this fic is actually a college we go to.**

 **Ruby is my cousin, and the rooms in real life are supposed to hold three people.**

 **My friend's crush has a ribbon tied to her backpack.**

 **My friend and I are practically brothers. So any of this stuff that goes on, I write in this current story.**

 **I exclude me in real life, so if there's any part here that's confusing, that's probably why.**

 **Thanks for listening and peace!** )


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Just So You Know

( **AN: I'm not sure how Fauna act in heat, so I'm going out on a limb here** )

Later that day, Mia and (y/n) were preparing dinner while Blake helped set the table. The cat Faunus looked at at (y/n), who was listening to something Mia was saying.

She shook her head and went back to setting up the table.

"I don't know what's happening, but I'm trusting her.", Blake muttered. She began to unstack the dishes and silverware.

Kali walked up to Blake, hugging her from behind. "Hello, dear.", she said.

"Hi, mom.", Blake said, taking another plate to set on the table. Kali smirked and leaned up to Blake's cat ear.

"Did you claim (y/n) yet?", Blake twitched and nearly dropped the plate in her hands.

"Mom!", Blake said. Kali giggled and brushed her hair against her daughter's hair.

"Oh, come now. Like I said, it's a girl's job to make sure their man stays loyal.", Kali said. "And if you can't do it, I might take him for myself."

All the color drained Blake's face when she saw her mom lick her lips. "Mom. No.", she said.

In the kitchen, Mia and (y/n) were watching the oven cook, the only sound acknowledging them being the hum of the hot coils in the oven.

"So...", Mia said.

"Look, whatever Blake said is fake. I don't have any problem with you, or anything about you, or-", (y/n) said, before Mia cut him off.

"(y/n), it's fine. Blake apologized. And I kind of understand why she said that kind of stuff to me", Mia said.

"Oh. Is something bothering her?", (y/n) asked, now concerned.

Mia sighed. "It's not my story to tell.", she said, slowly. (y/n) nodded.

"I see.", he said, a bit disappointed, but willing to be understanding. "I'll ask Blake if she needs any help."

He walked out of the kitchen to see Blake by herself, setting the last plate.

"Hey, Blake.", (y/n) said. Blake turned to see (y/n) there in front of her.

"Hi...", she said, awkwardly. "Look, I'm..."

"Sorry? Mia explained.", (y/n) reassured. Blake froze.

"What exactly did she explain?", she asked.

"She talked about how you apologized to her and something else that she's not gonna tell me.", (y/n) said.

Blake hid a sigh of relief. "Oh. OK.", she said.

Then (y/n) put a hand on her shoulder, his look becoming serious. "Seriously, is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah, you.", Blake thought. She forced a smile and shook her head. "I'm OK, thank you.", she said.

(y/n) raised an eyebrow. "Really?", he asked.

Blake nodded, before shaking her head. "I'm not...", she said.

(y/n) sat Blake down, his look serious. "Blake...I'm begging you. Tell me what's on your mind. It hurts me to see you like this.", he said.

Blake looked away guiltily. "I can't tell you now. After dinner?", she asked, hopefully.

(y/n) slowly grinned, a sad grin. "Sure...sure.", he said.

Blake's heart sank and broke into clustered fragments. She could practically feel the pieces clatter in her body. "I'm sorry.", she said.

(y/n) chuckled. "It's nothing to feel sad over. Trust me, I can handle waiting.", he assured.

Then the door opened. "Blake?", Ghira asked.

"Hey, dad.", Blake said. "How was work?"

Ghira put his coat and hat away as he walked over to his daughter, kissing her forehead. "It was busy. How was your day today?", he asked, not acknowledging (y/n) in the room.

"It was good. We all hung out for a bit.", Blake said. "(y/n) and Mia are making dinner."

"Blake's been setting up the table for us.", (y/n) said, at which Ghira finally noticed his presence.

"I see.", Ghira said. "I appreciate that."

Mia walked out. "Dinner's ready!", she said. "(y/n), would you mind if you called in Mrs. Belladonna?"

"Sure.", (y/n) said. He strolled out of the dining room and walked to the hallway. He stopped when he saw Kali just walking out of her office.

"Oh, hi (y/n).", Kali said. She took off her reading glasses. "What're you doing here?"

"We finished dinner, so I came over to tell you. Plus, your husband's home.", (y/n) said.

"Oh, well thank you dear.", Kali said. She walked in her office to put her glasses away, before walking out into the hallway back towards (y/n).

"You know, you really should talk to Blake.", Kali said. (y/n) blinked, before turning to Kali. Kali had already turned the corner and left the hallway, leaving (y/n) standing alone in the corridor.

Later, Blake, Kali, Ghira, Mia, and (y/n) all sat at the family table, eating silently. Blake turned over to (y/n), who looked back at the same time. Both turned away from each other with a slight blush.

Kali noticed this exchange and sighed, before spooning some rice into her mouth. Ghira raised an eyebrow, before looking at his wife in confusion. Mia just ate quietly, unwillingly being caught in the awkwardness.

Later, Mia and Blake were washing the dishes while (y/n) helped the servants clean up the dining table. Mia turned to Blake, before finally speaking from tose forty-five minutes of silence.

"You have to tell him.", she said. Blake sighed, before grabbing another saucepan to rinse and soap.

"I know...he wants to know what I need to say too, but I don't know how...", Blake said. "How can I just confess to him everything I wanted to keep hidden?"

"You told him what happened to his parents, right?"

Blake froze and turned to Mia, who had a serious expression on her face. "What'd you say?", she said.

Mia sighed. "You heard me.", she said.

Blake drooped. "What do you think of me?", she asked. Mia was about to berate her for changing the subject, before seeing that Blake was really worried about what she thought of her now.

"Honestly, it's not my place to judge. And you aren't in the White Fang anymore, so it shouldn't really matter, right?", Mia asked.

Blake groaned and clutches her head with angry hands. "Why is that response always the first to come up?! It's always forget the past and no one cares if you killed before!", she said. "I feel like I'm cheating everything and it feels so bad!"

Mia chuckled at the childish rant. "Look, I know you feel like you don't deserve forgiveness. And you probably don't. But you have people who love you and are willing to continue to love you even after everything that's happened.", she said.

"Yeah, right. Like (y/n) loves me.", Blake said.

Mia smirked. "Why else would he forgive you?", she asked. "Why else would he stick with you without any exceptions? He never left you."

Blake tensed up. "You're kidding.", she groaned.

"If he doesn't love you, he obviously cares very much for you.", Mia said. Blake felt herself blush.

Mia walked up to Blake. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to tell (y/n) what's going on. And you're going to confess. You promised you would, after all.", she said.

"How?", Blake asked. "You said so, it's almost expected to screw up with this kind of stuff."

Mia smiled. "That's where the fun part comes in.", she said.

Later, (y/n) sat on his bed in Blake's room. He was on his scroll, texting Yang and Ruby.

(y/n): I don't know what to do. You sleep in the same room as her, what do I do?

Two minutes later, a text came in.

 _Blondie has joined in the text conversation_

 _Rubes has joined in the text conversation_

Y: I don't know much about this, but just talk to her.

R: Yeah! You can't go wrong if you just ask.

(y/n) thought about this, before texting his reply to the sisters.

(y/n): I'm not sure. I think I'd be too blunt.

Y: Relax, she'll understand you're watching out for her. Do anything bad to her and I will castrate you.

R: Yang!

(y/n): Good thing I don't plan on doing anything bad to Blake.

Y: You'd better not.

(y/n): Nice to see I'm not the only one looking out for Blake.

Y: Right back at you. Text you later.

R: G'night!

(y/n): Bye.

 _Rubes has left the text conversation_

 _Blondie has left the text conversation_

(y/n) put his scroll away, before flopping on the bed. "What do I do...", he muttered.

"(y/n)?"

(y/n) immediately sat up, seeing Blake in the room. "Oh, hi.", he said.

Blake wore a white button up and black shorts. She looked away, blushing. "I need to talk with you...", she said.

(AN: Real quick. Starting here, this part and all of next chapter is made up)

(y/n) pat the area next to the Murphy bed. Blake sat down, blushing still. "What is it? Will you tell e what's bothering you?", she asked.

"Well...", Blake muttered. She twiddled her thumbs awkwardly. "You know we've known each other for months..."

"Yeah.", (y/n) said. Blake's car ears began to twitch involuntarily. His eyes fell upon Blake's cat ears, and he subconsciously began to stroke the furry appendages.

Blake let out a gasp, and (y/n) instinctively and immediately retracted his hand.

"I'm sorry, was I not supposed to do that?", he asked. Blake turned to (y/n), an embarrassed look on her face.

"No, it's just...no one's pet my ears since I left home...", Blake said. "I wouldn't mind if you...did it again."

(y/n) slowly set his hand back on Blake's ears, as he stroked the appendages once more. Blake began to purr, nuzzling her face into (y/n)'s chest.

(y/n) blushed at how cute Blake was being, like an actual cat. He began to rub the fur in Blake's ears, and Blake let out a mewl.

Almost immediately, Blake froze, blushing. (y/n) chuckled, before continuing to pet Blake. Blake just nuzzled deeper, until she knocked the both of them on the bed.

Suddenly, Blake saw (y/n) lying below her, his breaths quick and short. Her cheeks blushed and a side of her that wasn't there before opened up.

(y/n) stared up at Blake as she straddled him from the waist. "Would you like me to meow for you?", she said in a tone that sent shivers down (y/n)'s spine.

"Uhh...sure?", (y/n) said, confused. Then it happened. Blake's lips captivated (y/n)'s own lips, and his eyes went wide. Blake's tongue forced its way into (y/n)'s mouth, and moans started coming out.

Blake dug deeper, hands roaming all over (y/n)'s chest. She got up and began to unbutton her shirt.

"Wait, wait!", (y/n) cried. He quickly grabbed Blake's hands, just as her shirt slid down her shoulders. He blushed as her bra suddenly became visible.

Blake herself couldn't believe what she was doing to (y/n). Then she remembered. "Did Mia know?"

It was too late to go back, practically not having any control over her body. All she could do was play along.

"Like what you see?", Blake said, as she crawled forward. (y/n) quickly rolled off the bed and bolted out the door.

" _What the hell?!_ ", (y/n) thought.

"(y/n), come back!"

He ran to Kali and Ghira's room, before knocking softly and frantically on the door. "Come on...come on...", he muttered.

"(y/n)..."

(y/n) turned and saw Blake walking out of the room, her clothes still loose around her. "Come here...your kitty needs you.", she said in a sing song voice.

Before (y/n) could start panicking, he heard the door open. Almost immediately, (y/n) was pulled into the room. He landed on his knees, panting from adrenaline. "Phew...", he sighed.

"Hello, (y/n).", Kali's voice said. (y/n) would normally respond back, but something about her normally motherly tone was off. (y/n) turned, and he immediately fell flat on the floor.

"Uhh, what are you doing?", (y/n) asked. Kali had pinned him down on the floor, concerning (y/n) deeply. And if that wasn't enough, the lewd expression on Kali's face was very worrying.

"Fun fact...we Fauna are becoming very needy.", Kali hissed, as she leaned down. (y/n) was too taken aback to do anything when Kali kissed him.

" _OK, with Blake is weird enough. But with her mom..._ ", (y/n) thought. Kali then broke the kiss, and (y/n)'s eyes widened at the mad blush on Kali's face. Her tongue hung out, and she was drooling.

He tried to fight back, but only proceeded to pin Kali on the floor. He sweat dropped when he saw the expression on the older cast Faunus's face. "Uh oh.", he muttered.

Kali smirked, her hands up in submission. "Well, looks like this kitty needs a lesson.", she purred.

(y/n) sweat dropped. "Look, I'm not going to-", he began, before the door opened.

Ghira and Blake stood at the door, staring at what was happening. The color immediately drained from (y/n)'s face, while Kali took the opportunity to pin him back down.

"I win again...", she hissed. (y/n) quickly scooted away from her, as Kali stalked forward.

Before Kali could pounce again, Ghira grabbed his wife by the back of her collar, hoisting in her in the air. (y/n) noticed how the manner wasn't unlike how a mother cat would carry a kitten.

(y/n) sighed in relief. "Thank Oum!", he said.

"I'm afraid I forgot to tell you, (y/n). It's heat season right now.", Ghira said. He was holding back a struggling Blake with his other hand, while his wife practically meowing in annoyance to hanging around.

(y/n) blinked. Soon, he and Ghira were sitting in the living room, while Kali and Blake were locked in their own rooms. "So, what, is that like a menstrual cycle or...", he asked.

"Sort of.", Ghira said. "I'm surprised Blake got by in school without getting caught."

(y/n) thought back to the accidental shower incident. "Ohh...", he said.

"What is it?", Ghira asked.

(y/n) blushed. "Uhh, one time in school, Blake was screaming in the bathroom with Velvet, and I thought she was in trouble when she was...well...", he said, slowly and awkwardly shutting his mouth.

"Who's Velvet?", Ghira asked.

"A rabbit Faunus at our school.", (y/n) said.

Ghira chuckled. "I see.", he said. Then he frowned. "When was this?"

"Months ago. I haven't seen her do anything else by that.", Blake said. Ghira sighed.

"The more heat she suppresses, the worse it'll get.", Ghira said. (y/n) raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean worse?", (y/n) asked.

"It'll affect her bodily functions, speeding them up. One of my friends had a hospitalization because she was too embarrassed about her heat."

(y/n) blinked. "I didn't know it was that serious.", he said.

"I'm afraid it is. There were instances of death due to bottled up heat. I'm worried for my daughter.", Ghira said.

(y/n) would be lying if he said he wasn't scared right now. His best friend's life was in danger, and the only way to cure it was to **** the lights out in her.

( **AN: Take that however you want** )

"So...does this mean I have to be a sex toy or something?", (y/n) asked, discouraged.

"No, just someone to relieve her needs to.", Ghira said. (y/n) sweat dropped.

"OK...what do I do?", he asked. Ghira raised an eyebrow in confusion.

(y/n) sat awkwardly in front of the intimidating man in front of him. "How do I help? Do I tire her out? Get her to go to sleep? Wait?", he asked.

Ghira breathed out, before opening his mouth to answer. "No. There's only one way to handle the heat.", he said. (y/n) gulped nervously.

" _Oh, Oum._ ", he thought. " _I do have to **** the lights out of her._ "

( **AN: Take that however you want** )

Ghira looked at (y/n) with concern. Most guys would kill to be in his position, and that would normally anger him, but seeing the actual fear in (y/n)'s eyes made him worry. "You know, you don't have to-"

"No...I do.", (y/n) said. "It'll be difficult, and weird, but if it helps her then-"

He got up, and looked at Ghira. "-I'll do it."

Ghira nodded. "I apologize in advance for anything that happens to you.", he said.

Later, Blake was sitting on her bed, reading one of her smutty books. Her face was red, and she seemed to sweat slightly.

She practically jumped off the bed when the door opened. (y/n) walked inside, his face looking very uncomfortable and flustered.

"Hello...", Blake said, sultrily. She walked up and pulled (y/n) to the bed. "Hope you're up to it, because I am."

And this time, he didn't fight back. He took a deep breath, and submitted.

( **AN: Once again, this part and all of the whole next chapter is made up** )


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

What'd You Do?

( **Disclaimer: I realize it's too late to say this, but I don't own RWBY**

 **And all of this chapter is made up** )

Blake groaned. "Ugh...", she grumbled. She opened her amber eyes, and the first thing she saw was the blanket over her naked body.

She immediately sat up, and saw the imprint on the bed next to her. "What...happened to me last night?", she muttered.

"Blake?"

Blake turned to see (y/n) sitting on a chair next to the door. He wore sweats, and was shirtless.

Blake blushed furiously, and she flung the blanket over herself. "W-what's going on?", she said.

(y/n) just stared down at his feet. "Let's just say we're not virgins anymore.", he said.

Blake's eyes widened. "You what?!", she said.

(y/n) just looked up with sad eyes. "I'm sorry.", he said.

"Out.", Blake said. (y/n) didn't need to be told twice. Still holding the blanket over her, she hurried and slammed the door behind him and took some clothes to change.

Her head was filled with a million questions, like what the hell did (y/n) do, or how he was capable of that in the first place. She threw some clothes on and stormed out in the living room.

She walked out of the hallway and saw her parents and Mia sitting. (y/n) was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom? What happened?", Blake asked.

Kali just shrugged. "I don't know, I was affected too.", she said. Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Affected? By what?", Blake asked.

"Your heat.", Ghira said. Blake's eyes widened and she looked to Mia.

"Did you know?", she practically whispered.

"...I had no idea it was your time of the month.", Mia said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault.", Blake sighed. "I just don't know if I can trust (y/n) again."

"It wasn't (y/n)'s fault.", Ghira said. Blake turned and looked at her father in surprise.

"What're you talking about? You know what he did!", Blake said, raising her voice slightly.

Ghira looked at Blake. "I explained what your heat could do to you. He was still willing to take the risks.", he said. "Now he feels guilty because you had to see him like this."

Blake pondered her dad's words. "What...do you mean?", she asked.

"I told (y/n) about how...violent females get in heat, but he was still willing to do it.", Ghira said, quietly. Blake tried to remember last night, and memory gaps flooded her head.

She remembered how she dragged (y/n) to the bed, and how she had to tear off his clothes after snarking about how weak he was.

She remembered how he didn't move an inch as she dominated him on the bed. Her cheeks went red as she remembered all the things she did, with her crush no less.

But the guilt in her stomach completely dominated her embarrassment. He was willing to give up his virginity, something he'd never get back, to help her, and she'd assumed the worst.

Blake gasped. She looked around for (y/n), but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?", Blake asked.

Ghira sighed. "He went out. Fresh air, I think he said.", he said.

Blake immediately raced out the door with inhuman speed, the door swinging around before automatically shutting.

She looked around, to see the Fauna walking by, cars and trucks passing by. She ran up to the nearest Faunus, a blue haired wolf girl.

"Have you seen a (h/c) haired boy somewhere?", Blake asked, frantically. The girl responded with an apologetic look and a shake of her head.

Blake turned around and ran to the next person she saw. Ghira watched as Blake kept running from person to person. He sighed as he looked to the beach.

At the beach, (y/n) sat on a bench, staring out into the ocean. Some Faunus kids and adults played or just relaxed on the sand. There weren't too many people there, since it was early in the day.

(y/n) sighed. "This went downhill so fast...", he said. He took out his scroll and began to text Ruby, Yang, and Weiss.

(y/n): Hello?

 _Ice Queen has joined in the text conversation_

W: What?

(y/n): Wow, blunt.

W: I'm busy, what's the problem?

(y/n): U assume there's a problem?

 _Rubes has joined in the text conversation_

R: Hey, (y/n).What's up?

(y/n): I got a problem

W: You tell her but stall with me?

(y/n): I know how you work.

W: What's that supposed to mean?

(y/n) could visibly feel the scroll starting to drop in temperature in his hand. He sweat dropped as he texted rapidly. "No wonder they call her Ice Queen, there's a reason.", he thought.

(y/n): Oh, nothing.

R: Yeah, nothing.

W: You know what? No, just no. State your problem and leave.

(y/n): ...

R: ...

W: Well?

(y/n): Fine. You know how faunus have human and animal traits?

W: Yeah?

R: What happened?

(y/n) was about to state the problem, until he realized that no one at school other than him knew Blake was part cat. He quickly changed his response.

(y/n): Same thing with Blake, she was feeling horny.

R: Huh?

W: Then avoid her for a bit.

(y/n): She did it already.

W: …

R: Weiss is doing the dot dot dot thing too, lol.

(y/n) didn't even pay attention to that last text. He was waiting anxiously for a reply. He looked around to see if anyone was looking, or if Blake was around.

As much as he wanted to apologize to Blake for what happened, he knew things needed time to cool down. He'd go back and say sorry later.

(y/n): Is Weiss still there?

Y: Yello?

(y/n): Hi, Yang

Y: Hey, little sis, what's going on?

R: Blake wants dick.

Y: OMG. (y/n) you should go for it.

R: Blake already did him.

(y/n): Ruby!

Y: Oh, that's kinda strange. Guess she got tired of waiting.

(y/n): Gee, you think? And waiting for what?

R: Yang...

Y: I didn't think she'd confess first. Go Blakey!

R: Yang!

(y/n): Confess?

Y: Oh shit!

 _Blondie has left the text conversation_

 _Rubes has left the text conversation_

(y/n) stared at the chat room on his phone. He was no longer anxious and was now utterly confused at this point. "Maybe Weiss would-"

 _Ice Queen has left the text conversation_

"Fuck...", (y/n) muttered.

He put his scroll away and was about to leave when he bumped into someone. Both him and the person he bumped into fell to the ground. (y/n) got up and saw the person he bumped into.

An orange haired girl with deer antlers groaned as she picked up her belongings. (y/n) hurried over to help her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, sorry...", the girl said, looking up at him. Her tongue froze when she saw the (h/c) haired boy lacking any animal traits.

"You're human.", she said.

"Yeah. I know, what a sight to see in Menagerie. All that aside, you're OK?", (y/n) asked. The girl nodded, still unsure of what to do.

"Are...you OK?", (y/n) asked. "Sorry about knocking you over. Heh, I wasn't looking and-"

"Hey!"

(y/n) turned, only to receive a fist to the side of his face. He stumbled and fell to the ground. A Faunus with floppy dog ears and glasses kicked him in the stomach, as the deer girl stood up.

"Hey, you alright?", the Faunus asked, only for the girl to rush past him and help the human up. "What're you doing?"

"He was helping me up! Why'd you kick him down anyway?", she said.

"Because he's human! The White Fang is to cut down any humans that mistreat our kind and-", the Faunus with glasses said, before the deer girl cut him off.

"He was helping me up! I just said that!", the deer girl said. She helped (y/n) up and sat him down on a bench.

(y/n) had a red mark on his face, and his mouth was bleeding slightly. The girl took out a tissue and wiped (y/n)'s mouth, who could only cough.

"Deery, come on...what'll people say? A Faunus, a White Fang member no less-", the Faunus began.

"Stop calling me that, Perry!", Deery said. She looked around, and saw there was a crowd of Fauna of all kind watching them.

"What's she doing?"

"Treating those monsters...he deserves to be kicked to the ground."

"He did say sorry."

"Yeah, he was helping her up."

"He's still human."

(y/n) could hear the murmurs of the Fauna around him. Deery was still cleaning his blood off him, as Perry looked around nervously.

Blake was still looking for (y/n), panting from running around for far too long. She sat on a bench, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"This...is...so...difficult...", she groaned. She was about to give up when she heard a commotion near the beach.

She saw a crowd of people yelling near the beach, and her cat ears could barely hear terms like "human" or "abusive" or "filth".

Blake's eyes widened, as she recalled (y/n) being the only human in Menagerie at the moment.

(y/n) fell to the ground as a Faunus shoved him into a wall.

"Hey! Enough!", Perry yelled. "You're gonna piss off Adam if you keep causing havoc!"

"Against a human? I think not!", the Faunus said as he took a bat from a nearby stall.

"Please, stop!", Deery cried. The Faunus pushed her aside and was about to knock out (y/n) when Blake came in and kicked him to the ground.

"Agh, bitch! What the-", the Faunus said.

"Stay away from him!", Blake yelled. Everyone immediately backed off, seeing the daughter of Ghira Belladonna, who was the governor of Menagerie, defending a human.

Blake knelt down next to the boy. "(y/n), are you OK?", she said, softly leaning his head on her lap.

Deery came over to (y/n). "I'm so sorry. We ran into each other by accident and then Perry here overreacted and then this all happened and I'm so sorry!", she said.

"Not now, he needs a doctor!", Blake said sharply, startling Perry and Deery.

Deery took our her scroll as Perry ran over to help Blake.

"(y/n)...stay with me...", Blake said. (y/n) could barely keep his eyes open. His vision fluttered and soon morphed into darkness.

When he woke up, he immediately recognized where he was. He sat up, wincing in pain as he did so, looking around at the living room of Blake's house.

Ghira walked up to (y/n), a steaming cup in his hands. "You're awake.", he said.

(y/n) groaned. "Uhh...", was all he could say. "I...I don't know what happened.", he said.

"You were attacked by some White Fang members, except for two of them, who helped save you.", Ghira said.

(y/n) coughed. "Where's Blake?", he said.

Ghira gestured to the other side of the couch he was lying in. He turned to see Blake curled up on the floor, her hand clutching onto his.

"Blake?", (y/n) said. Blake groaned and woke up slowly. She saw (y/n), and her eyes immediately widened.

"(y/n)!", Blake cried. She jumped over and hugged the (h/c) haired boy. Ghira smiled as he left the cup on the coffee table, before leaving.

Timeskip: a couple minutes

"You're not mad?", Blake asked.

"Well, you did kinda ride me like a merry-go-round.", (y/n) said. "You know, when the horses go up and down. That was sort of enjoyable, I'll admit."

Blake blushed and looked away in shame. "How freaky was I?", she muttered. Luckily, (y/n) didn't hear her question.

"But...I can't help but feel guilty.", (y/n) said. Blake turned back to (y/n) in surprise.

"What're you talking about? I was the one who took advantage of you.", Blake said, wincing as she heard how it sounded.

"But...the whole time, you sounded like you were in pain.", (y/n) said. He avoided Blake's confused glance.

"What are you talking about?", Blake asked.

"You kept crying every once in a while. Like...you were being forced.", (y/n) said. "I felt like I was forcing you. I...took advantage of you."

Blake's heart broke at (y/n)'s words. Even though she was the one who'd taken his virginity, even blaming him afterwards, he still found a way to fault himself.

"(y/n)...I don't blame you. I blame my heat. If I weren't so weak, I could've controlled it better.", Blake said.

"And you would've died!", (y/n) said. Blake jumped from his outburst. (y/n) calmed down and sighed.

"Sorry. Your dad said that the heat affects the body, and you could get a heart attack or lung failure or something else that would kill you. I couldn't stand by...I had to do something.", (y/n) said, much more quietly.

Blake began to panic. She was running out of ways to soothe (y/n)'s guilt. In her worry, she once again rocketed forward and hugged (y/n).

"Don't do this. You didn't rape me. You practically saved my life.", Blake said. "Don't you dare say it was your fault. Because it's not. You were there for me, like before. This is practically nothing."

(y/n) stared at Blake. A grin tugged at his lips.

"Well, it could've been worse, after all.", (y/n) said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?", she asked.

(y/n) looked at Blake with a mischievous glint in his eyes, but his facial expression was one of nervousness. "It could've been with your mom.", he said.

Blake twitched. "Not kidding. She went up and started kissing me and everything. You can ask your dad.", (y/n) said, with an everyday manner.

The look of pure horror on Blake's face was an expression he would forever cherish. And it was a good thing that statement was true, because of it weren't, she would've killed him then and there.

"Blake?"

Kali walked in the room, and was immediately greeted with a hiss from her daughter. Blake was on all fours, her cat ears erect and eyes on her mom with anger. (y/n) hid behind the couch as Blake chased her mom throughout the house. He cringed as Blake tackled her to the ground.

"B-Blake, listen to me! It wasn't my fault, I was-"

"Mom, you went after (y/n)! Why not dad?!"

"Blake, my arm!"

Later, Kali had a cast around her left arm, with Blake and (y/n) sitting in the living room across from them.

"Sorry.", Blake muttered.

"I'm sorry for seducing your boyfriend here.", Kali said, chuckling before looking down in shame.

"He's not my...", Blake said, before she stopped herself from finishing.

"Actually...I'm not sure.", Blake said, slightly surprising (y/n).

"What do you mean?", Kali asked.

"As in...I don't know if we're together or not. I'm not sure what (y/n) thinks. I don't understand my feelings after all this...I don't want last night to be a one night stand.", Blake admitted.

Kali and Blake looked to (y/n) for his answer. (y/n) sighed and sat up straight, facing Blake with as much courage as possible.

"Blake...honestly, I'm not against the idea of dating, just...I wanna make sure I'm prepared. I don't want to end this in heartbreak.", (y/n) said.

"I see...", Blake said. She smiled a little that idea of her and (y/n) dating was still open.

"You get it?", (y/n) asked.

"Yeah. You care for both you and me. Even if we were to date and break up, you wouldn't want us to stay apart. Just regular friends will do, if it comes to that.", Blake said.

(y/n) smiled. "Let's hope when we do date, it'll stay together and not crash.", he said.

"When? Not if?", Blake asked. (y/n) froze.

"Well, I think this is just like one of your romantic novels, Blake.", Kali said.

"Really?", Blake asked. Kali smirked and leaned in to whisper to both (y/n) and Blake.

"Those steamy sex scenes do get you wet.", Kali whispered, making Blake and (y/n) blush. Kali had to wear two casts after that.

( **If you don't know who Perry and Deery are, you've lost my respect for you as a person.**

 **Jk**

 **I know my quality of content probably went down a bit, but writing a fic with a whole new plot line all while adding the stereotypical reader OC is difficult.**

 **Thus the reason why there aren't many reader x character stories on** )


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back From Break

It was a week later, and (y/n) enjoyed every second of it with Blake. He managed to explore the whole island, with every Faunus on Menagerie being cooperative.

Thanksgiving dinner was a blast as well. They had all sorts of stuff, and played games. At the end, Blake fell asleep next to (y/n), who embraced her throughout the night.

They tried out all sorts of stuff at Menagerie, like water parks or trips all over the island. (y/n) said hell no to skydiving, but Blake made him do it anyway.

Soon, it was time to leave. Blake and (y/n) were at the airport, saying their goodbyes. Ghira and Kali shared a hug with their daughter, happy to finally be reunited with their daughter.

(y/n) smiled as the family broke their hug. Blake and Kali walked over to him.

"This is goodbye.", Kali said.

"Yes it is.", (y/n) said, awkwardly. Kali leaned over and traced her tongue on (y/n)'s ear, shocking both (y/n) and Blake.

"W-wha?", (y/n) said. Blake just stared in horror at what her mom had just done.

Kali giggled. "That's a family tradition to do to their family. It's a sign we trust you.", she said, savoring the embarrassment (y/n) was showing right now.

Blake shook (y/n) out of his stupor and tugged his arm. "Come on.", she said. She waved bye to her family and walked to the terminal, (y/n) never leaving her side.

Ghira sighed and put a hand around his wife. "You know you simply marked him as your son, right?", he asked.

Kali giggled. "Come on, you know there's no way Blake and (y/n) aren't getting together.", she said.

"We don't know about that.", Ghira said.

When the two teenagers boarded first class again, Blake went and grabbed (y/n)'s hand, just like before.

"Oh, yeah. Are you gonna keep wearing that bow?", (y/n) asked. Blake looked up, to see the bow retied around her cat ears.

"I don't know about how the school would react when they suddenly see I'm Faunus. But...I'd tell my friends once we're back.", Blake said.

"I see.", (y/n) said. He smirked. "Even Ice Queen?"

Blake giggled. "Yes, even Ice Queen.", she said, as she stretched her arm.

(y/n) smiled and leaned into Blake's shoulder as the plane began to take off.

Blake blushed slightly as his head made contact with her shoulder. She looked down at (y/n)'s peaceful expression and smiled. She leaned her head on (y/n)'s head.

"You shouldn't be ashamed for your heritage, you know.", (y/n) said. "We'll still love you even if you have cat ears."

Blake tensed up, and (y/n) could feel it. "Blake, are you doubting Your friends?", he asked.

"N-no! It's just...I'm scared.", Blake said. "Even if they don't hate me, things are bound to change, someone who's biracial will find out and-"

"Then we'll protect you. Like you did for Velvet on the first day of school.", (y/n) said.

Blake turned to (y/n), accidentally hitting her chin against (y/n)'s head.

"Ow!", they synced. They took a minute to recover before continuing their conversation.

"You know about that?", Blake asked.

"Velvet and I talked. She told me about what you did. She's still grateful, you know.", (y/n) said.

Blake looked away bashfully. "It was something anyone would've done.", she said.

"No, it wasn't. I mean, it might be something I would do, but you're not me.", (y/n) said. He smiled. "You're you. And I'm glad to be with you."

Blake's eyes widened. Her cheeks burned bright red, as she turned away again. "You're too nice.", she said.

(y/n) chuckled. "Yeah, I'm told that.", he said. He leaned over and pecked Blake on the cheek, which turned even more red.

Blake turned back to (y/n) to see he was now looking out the window. His eyes were calm looking down from the height they were at.

Blake looked down at (y/n)'s hand, to see it wasn't shaking. " _Has his fear gone away?_ ", she thought, worriedly.

(y/n) smiled at Blake upon seeing her expression. "Blake...don't be scared.", he said. "I'm here.", he said.

Blake sighed. "It's not that...I kind of enjoyed holding your hand on the flight home. It looks like you don't need it anymore.", she said.

(y/n) just chuckled. "If you wanted to hold hands, you should have just asked.", he said. He took Blake's hand, as Blake's face turned red at the sudden contact.

The whole flight back to Beacon, Blake and (y/n) stayed holding their hands together. They only let go when the plane landed at the airport.

They got their luggage and walked out of the airport, feeling refreshed and happy. Blake was still giddy at the kiss (y/n) had given her. She was practically in an intimacy induced trance on the motorcycle ride back to Beacon.

When they came back, (y/n) carried a sleeping Blake piggyback style as Ruby and Yang helped carry their stuff back with them.

Weiss sat at a desk, doing homework when she saw (y/n) walking in with Blake.

"Hello, (y/n).", Weiss said. "How was your vacation?"

"Ehh, it was OK.", (y/n) said. He looked back at Blake to see she was still asleep.

"You girls won't...tell her about the little text conversation a few days ago, right?", (y/n) asked.

"Sure.", Ruby said.

"No promises.", Yang said, winking.

They looked to Weiss, who didn't say a word.

"Her silence means 'OK', right?", (y/n) asked.

"Sure.", Yang said.

(y/n) sighed nervously. "O-OK.", he said. "I think Jaune and the others are back."

"(y/n)."

(y/n) turned to Weiss.

"We know she's a Faunus.", Weiss said. (y/n) blinked in surprise.

"What? You didn't think she'd be able to hide that fact from two nosy roommates?", Weiss asked.

"Ahem! Three nosy roommates.", Yang said.

"I didn't-", Weiss said.

"Anyway, you know she's a Faunus, right?", Yang asked.

"Yeah...how'd you know?", (y/n) asked.

"Ehh, we figured it out.", Yang said. "Alright. Tell Arkos I said hi."

"Arkos?", (y/n) asked.

"Nikos? Arc?", Yang said. "Shipping."

(y/n) blinked, before grinning. "About time.", he said.

"I know, right?", Yang said. "What about you and Blake?"

(y/n) smiled. "Secret.", he said. He skipped across the hall and into his team room.

Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting on a bed together, hands held. Nora and Ren were also holding hands.

"Hey, guys.", (y/n) said. Jaune smiled and waved.

"Hello!", Nora said.

"You guys finally got together. That's a good choice. You're all cute together.", (y/n) said.

"Aww, thanks!", Nora said. Pyrrha blushed, as Jaune chuckled. Ren had no change in behavior.

"You know, I could use some advice.", (y/n) said.

Later, Blake woke up in her bed, in the dorm she remembered so well.

"Ugh...", she muttered.

"Hello!"

Blake leapt out of bed, completely startled by the sudden shout. She landed on her face, groaning. She would've landed on her feet, but she didn't. For reasons.

Yang giggled as Blake got up, rubbing her head in pain. "Ow...Yang!", Blake whined.

"Sorry...but we couldn't wait to wake you up.", Ruby said, standing next to Yang.

"It's fine...", Blake said. "How was your vacation?"

"It was great. Dad was great.", Yang said. "How'd yours go? Did you get some action?"

Yang winked when she said this, and Blake's eyes widened, while blushing.

"Yang!", Ruby said. Yang giggled as Blake just kept blushing. Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, we went skydiving. (y/n) was crying the whole time. He's not a fan of heights.", Blake said.

"Wow. Never would've guessed.", Weiss said, not even lifting her vision. Whether it was from sarcasm or not, it wasn't easy to tell.

"I'm so teasing him over this.", Yang said.

"Please don't tell him I told you that.", Blake said, looking at the door, to make sure (y/n) wasn't back yet.

"No problem.", Yang said, winking.

(y/n) came back. "Hey, Blake. Can I talk to you? In private?", he asked.

Yang and Ruby immediately turned to Blake, their eyes hungry for an answer.

"Sure.", Blake said. She walked out of the room, with Yang and Ruby about to follow.

"No.", Blake said, before closing the room door.

Blake and (y/n) stood in the dormitory hallway, by themselves. "So, what is it?", Blake asked.

"Blake...I wanted to ask if...you'd like to come with me sometime to the city.", (y/n) asked. "Not now, since we just came back. Maybe on a weekend, hopefully next week, or..."

"(y/n)."

(y/n) immediately shut up.

"I'd love to. And...there's some more stuff I need to get off my chest.", Blake said.

"Alright.", (y/n) said. "Can't wait."

Blake smiled and walked back to her room. She opened the door to walk inside when she saw Yang and Ruby pressed against where the door was.

"Ahem?", Blake asked, impatiently. Yang and Ruby chuckled sheepishly.

The next day, school was starting again. Blake sat next to (y/n), as usual. She smiled at him, as (y/n) smiled back.

Oobleck immediately zipped into the class, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Good morning class. I hope you all enjoyed break because we have a little review assignment.", he said. The doctor smiled mischievously as the class was filled with groans.

After school, (y/n) went straight to his dorm, where a certain bunny Faunus waited.

"Oh, Velvet?", (y/n) asked. "Hi."

"H-hi.", the girl said, blushing. "I was w-wondering if you'd like to t-talk about a new c-club."

(y/n) smiled. "Sure. What's up?"

"There's a new club. We're inviting all people who support Faunus, and equality. Seeing as you're so nice to me...", Velvet said, visibly getting more nervous.

(y/n) sweat dropped when he saw the beads of sweat practically spouting from her. "You know, I'd love to see a club like that.", he said.

Velvet visibly perked up. Her ears popped up in interest.

"Yeah. I'd definitely check out a club that does that.", (y/n) said.

Velvet smiled. "Thank you.", she said. "Our first meeting's on Tuesday after school."

"Will do. Thanks.", (y/n) said, rubbing her bunny ears softly, before walking into the room. Velvet blushed before hurrying back to her room.

(y/n) strolled inside to see Jaune and Pyrrha lying in bed together, napping. Ren and Nora weren't in the room, so (y/n) decided to flop on his bed. The loud creak instantly jolted them awake.

"Gah!", Jaune cried. He tumbled off the bed, taking Pyrrha and the blanket with him.

(y/n) laughed as Jaune and Pyrrha lay tangled up on the floor.

"(y/n), what the hell?!", Jaune said, angrily. (y/n) just knelt down next to Jaune, smirking.

"I don't think you're exactly in a position to complain, Jauney-boy.", (y/n) said. Jaune was about to retort when Pyrrha, who was still asleep somehow, cuddled into Jaune's embrace, making him shut up.

"This is so cute.", (y/n) said. He snapped a picture on his scroll, making Jaune twitch when he heard the snap.

"(y/n).", he said.

"Relax, it's just for me. Nora and Yang won't know a thing about it.", (y/n) said, as he pocketed his device.

"No.", Jaune said, in a warning tone. "(y/n), you'd better delete that."

"Why?", (y/n) asked. "Don't you think Pyrrha would like to cherish this photo?"

Jaune was about to talk back when Pyrrha woke up, stretching her arms in the blanket. Her fist unintentionally smacked Jaune in the face, making (y/n) squeak in forcing his laugh back.

"Ahh...hello, Jaune.", Pyrrha yawned. She planted a kiss on his cheek, before turning to see (y/n) standing there, smiling.

"Hello, (y/n).", she said, oblivious to what was going on, most likely because she was asleep at the time.

"Pyrrha, would you like a picture of you and Jaune cuddling?", (y/n) asked.

"Of course, that's so sweet.", Pyrrha said.

"Here you go.", (y/n) said. He showed a picture to Pyrrha, and her eyes widened.

"What?", Jaune asked. He looked to the picture, to see it was when Pyrrha was stretching, with her fist in Jaune's face.

"I'm sorry!", Pyrrha said, as (y/n) laughed

He sighed and sat down. "Don't worry, I'll delete it."

"Thank you.", Jaune said.

"But I'm keeping the other one.", (y/n) said.

"(y/n)!"

Blake sat in her bed, reading. She yawned as she flipped to the next page of "The Man With Two Souls" novel before her.

"Hey, kitty cat.", Yang said.

Blake twitched when she heard that. "What, Yang?", she asked. "And why do you call me kitty cat all the time?"

"Why not?", Yang asked. "You act like a cat. You like fish, especially tuna. You have cat eyes. I can go on."

"OK, I see your logic. But please refrain from calling me that.", Blake said.

"Why? Is it true?", Yang said.

"No. I'm not a cat, I'm very much human.", Blake said.

"No, like...you know? Faunus?", Yang asked. Blake jolted and turned to glare at Yang.

"What do you mean by that?", Blake asked.

"As in are you Faunus? Just curious, you know, just wanting to know. Not that we suspect you of anything.", Yang said.

Blake's glare grew, and Yang started to sweat nervously. "I-I mean, we don't suspect you, just that you might be a Faunus and we wanted to know and-"

"Who told you?", she said.

"What?", Yang asked. "It's true?"

"Who. Told. You.", she said, leaning forward. Yang looked very nervous.

"U-uhh...we sort of figured it out?", Yang said, a nervous grin on her face.

"Who-", Blake said, before she stopped. "Wait..."

Yang's eyes widened. "Wait, this isn't what it looks like. Believe me, we did-"

Blake was already out the door, as Yang fell off the bed onto the floor.

"Oh no. (y/n)!", Yang said.

In JNPR's room, (y/n) was hanging out with Jaune, before Blake kicked open the door.

"Blake?", (y/n) asked, before Blake punched him in the face.

Jaune recoiled as (y/n) crashed off the bed.

"How dare you go behind my back!", Blake said, angrily. (y/n) groaned and got up, rubbing his face.

"What the...", he muttered. His voice was instantly silenced as Blake grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"How dare you spill my secret! I trusted you, and this is what you do?!", Blake said.

"What'd I do?! Was I not supposed to join Velvet's club?", (y/n) asked.

"Shut up! You bastard, telling everyone I'm a Faunus!", Blake said.

Jaune and Pyrrha gasped. "You are?", Jaune asked.

Blake turned to yell at Jaune, but stopped herself when she saw the actual shock in his expression.

"Blake, you hid this from us?", Pyrrha asked.

Blake turned back to (y/n), even more anger in her eyes.

"You...damn you!", Blake yelled.

"Blake, I didn't tell anyone, I promise!", (y/n) said.

At that moment, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss ran in, attempting to stop the fight.

"Then how do Yang and the others know?", Blake asked.

"They told me they figured it out by themselves!", (y/n) said.

"Yeah, right! They're as dense as Jaune, and I was cautious every day and night around them! There's no way they could've figured out who I am!", Blake said.

"Hey!", Jaune said.

"Hey, Blake!", Yang said, only to be ignored.

"Blake, please believe me! I never went behind your back!", (y/n) said.

"Oh, bullshit!", Blake said. Everyone in the room recoiled when they heard her say that.

"Blake...listen. Your roommates know because they figured it out. Ask them.", (y/n) said.

"You probably asked them to say that!", Blake spat. "You most likely tend to do that!"

"What do you mean?!", (y/n) said. He was getting frustrated now.

"I shouldn't have trusted you. I shouldn't have let you in. I shouldn't have told you about what I did!", Blake said. "Everybody's gonna know! Everyone will kick me out! Everyone will laugh! Just like you when-"

"When I what?! I never laughed at you! I've been nothing but caring and supportive for you! And you've done the same for me, so what happened to make you hate me?!", (y/n) cried.

"You should know! You've done it this whole time!", Blake yelled.

Then (y/n) snapped. He shoved Blake off of him and onto the bed. Before Blake could get up, he pinned her wrists to the bed.

"What're you-", Blake said, before (y/n) pressed his lips against hers. Everyone gasped at this sudden unexpected act. On (y/n)'s part no less.

Blake struggled against him, her hands shaking and her body thrashing about. The kiss wasn't exactly forced, nor was it violating. It was just pressing his lips.

When (y/n) broke the kiss, she was red faced and panting for breath.

"W-what was-", Blake gasped, before she felt a tear drop down on her face. She looked up to see something she never thought she'd see.

(y/n)'s (e/c) eyes were streaming with tears, sobs escaping his throat. Immediately, waves of guilt flooded Blake's conscience. "I-I...", was all that she was able to say.

"I thought you trusted me...", he sobbed. He got off of her and stood in front of her.

"I just...can't...I can't do this anymore. I loved you.", (y/n) said. He vaulted over the bed and ran out the room.

Blake just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind was in shambles, unable to process a single second of what had just happened.

Jaune walked over to Blake, glaring down at her dumbfounded expression. "I hope you're happy with yourself.", he said.

(y/n) ran to the dormitory roof, before slamming the door shut behind him. He sat on the roof, sniffling uncontrollably. He hadn't cried this hard since his family's funeral.

He knew the doorway back inside was probably locked, but he didn't care. He knew he'd have to care later, but that wasn't what was on his mind.

"Why did she just...throw me off like that?", he muttered to himself. "I thought we were friends."

He looked down at a puddle on the roof next to him. Tears dropped from his eyes on his reflection.

"I thought I loved her..."

In the dorm, everyone glared at Blake, who sat up.

"Guys...I..."

They all turned around and left the room, leaving Blake by herself.

"I'm sorry..."

An hour later, she sat on bed in her group room, Blake sat alone in her bed. She stared down at her scroll.

 _Four unanswered calls to (y/n)_

Blake sniffled, before throwing her scroll down on the bed, which bounced off and landed on the floor with a soft clatter.

"I need to apologize...", Blake muttered. She got out of bed and hurried out of the room.

She immediately ran into Jaune, who blocked her way. "Move, please.", she said, frantically.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"I need to talk to him.", Blake said, before rushing past Jaune. Almost instantly, her arm was grabbed and she was spun around to face Jaune.

"What're you-", Blake said, before Jaune's piercing glare silenced her.

"Stay. Away. From. (y/n).", Jaune threatened. He let her go and walked back in the direction where Blake was trying to go.

Blake just stood in the hallway, before slumping down on the floor. She instantly started to cry, quiet sobs racking her body. For the first time in a long time, she truly felt alone.

The next day, (y/n) sat in his usual seat, but he

didn't talk to Blake. He didn't even turn to look at her. Blake just kept her head down, no longer paying attention to the class.

Everyone, even the teacher, saw this. The two almost inseparable friends were now outcasts to each other. After class, Oobleck called Blake and (y/n) to stay in class for a few minutes.

"What happened? You two would almost always interrupt the class. Not that I'm complaining, but this is a rather unexpected change. May I ask what happened?", Oobleck asked.

"No.", (y/n) said, before he walked out. Oobleck turned to Blake, who just looked down guiltily.

The teacher sighed. "You're dismissed.", he said.

This went on for several days. At night, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang didn't say anything to her. That was fine with Blake, as she didn't say anything in general. But being treated like nothing hurt.

Later, it was Friday's lunch period, (y/n) didn't even show up at the table. Everyone stayed away from Blake, leaving her alone with her tray.

Blake just sat there, her tuna sandwich untouched on her plate. She looked over at where (y/n) used to sit.

She sighed as she tossed her sandwich and left the cafeteria.

She walked to the library, going inside and sitting down. She grabbed a book from her bag and started to read.

To Blake, reading was all she could do. The book blocked any looks of anger at her, and it gave her the opportunity to be alone.

But it didn't ease the guilt and pain of her actions before. After a few minutes of reading, Blake put the book down and got up. She was about to leave the library when she saw him.

"(y/n)?", she said. He didn't hear her. He was asleep on the library table, an open book next to his head.

She was considering waking him up, but she knew it was a bad idea. She took a piece of paper and scribbled on it, before setting it under (y/n)'s fingers on the table.

She lingered for a bit as Blake's hand rested under (y/n)'s soft fingers. She let out a shaky sigh as she moved her hand away and quickly left the library.

The slamming of the door jolted (y/n) from his nap. He looked up, before feeling a little note under his fingers.

He took the paper and unfolded it. "What the...", he muttered.

" _Meet me on the roof. Please, I have to tell you something._ ", the little note read. (y/n) blinked as he tried to think of who would write that. He gave up when his sleepy mind told him not to worry about it.

Later, (y/n) walked to the roof, closing the door behind him. He turned around and saw Blake on the roof.

"Hi, (y/n).", Blake said, awkwardly. Her bow was off, and her ears were free in the wind.

His eyes widened and he immediately turned around to get off the roof, but the door was locked.

"Wait! Please...", Blake said. "Please listen..."

(y/n) turned back to Blake and saw tears in her eyes. His heart clenched at the sight, and he had to admit to himself that he still cared.

"OK. What?", (y/n) asked.

Blake perked up, but drooped again. "Don't ignore me. I like you...and you're one of my most caring friends. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please...", she said, before she started shaking. She fell on her knees, looking down.

"Blake, what makes you think I'll trust anything with you again?", (y/n) asked.

"Y-you don't have to, just...please...be my friend again.", Blake sniffled.

(y/n) felt a tear well up in his eye. He wanted to forgive her for those accusations, for dismissing his trust so carelessly. But...

"I'm not sure if I can trust you to not do that to me again.", (y/n) said. Blake looked up, devastated at these words.

"I-", Blake started, before taking a deep breath.

"I understand...", she said, before getting up. She took the roof door key out of her pocket, and was about to unlock the door, before a hand grabbed her by the waist.

By surprise, she let go of the key in her hand. The key unknowingly flew away from her hand.

She let out a yelp as she was spun around to face (y/n). Her eyes widened as she saw the smile on his face.

"That doesn't mean I won't give it a try.", (y/n) said, completely shocking Blake.

Blake's lip quivered, before she quickly buried her head in (y/n)'s chest.

"Y-you j-j-jerk!", she sobbed. (y/n) just stroked her back as Blake continued to vent into him.

After several minutes of crying, (y/n) and Blake sat on the roof. Blake kept spouting apologies and thank you statements for what (y/n) was doing, while (y/n) kept looking away in embarrassment at this sudden change.

"I'm still skeptical about you. But I'm willing to try.", (y/n) said.

Blake smiled, as she wiped her slightly reddened eyes. "Thank you.", she said.

A gust of wind blew, and (y/n) shivered. "Should we go inside?", he asked.

"Uhh...", Blake said. She looked around for the key, but then she remembered it flew off the roof.

"I lost it...", she muttered. (y/n) blinked, and he sighed.

"Oh.", he said.

He looked down, and saw the four stories he was stuck on. He gulped and hurriedly turned away.

"Are you OK?", Blake asked. (y/n) shook his head as he sat down.

Blake was about to ask why, before she quickly remembered. "(y/n)'s afraid of heights.", she thought.

Blake made her way to (y/n), sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry...", she said. (y/n) just looked at her, uncomfortably.

"You said sorry so many times. I think you should stop.", (y/n) said. Blake cringed slightly, and (y/n) sighed.

"Blake...", (y/n) said. "I'm sorry."

Blake looked over at him, as he looked up at her.

"I was just such a dick about ignoring you and everything...I noticed how you couldn't eat lunch, and you stopped reading and everything and...", (y/n) said.

Blake held up a hand. "I deserved that. I shouldn't have just shrugged off your trust. I should've listened.", she said.

"This may seem rude...but I wanna drop it.", (y/n) said.

Blake nodded. "Thank you.", she said.

(y/n) turned back to the roof, finding the puddle between his feet very interesting.

Blake looked around. There was another thought on her mind that was really bothering her.

"Uhh, about the kiss..."

Blake turned to (y/n) and was immediately interrupted by a pair of lips pressing on her mouth.

"Mmph!", Blake cried, muffled. (y/n) had leaned over and kissed her. Blake's amber eyes went wide, before they fluttered shut. The two sat there, kissing, before they broke for oxygen.

"Does that answer your question?", (y/n) asked, a little grin on his face. Blake was now blushing furiously, as she looked away.

"How long have you liked me?", Blake asked.

"To be honest...ever since I saw you on the first day.", (y/n) said. Blake's eyes widened.

"Really?", she said.

"Yeah, I mean...something about you was just so intriguing, and...I fell in love.", (y/n) said.

Blake was frozen, just mind blown by this. "Not only did he like me, he'd fallen in love with me?", Blake thought. "How could he say this as if it were normal?"

What about you?", (y/n) asked. "Do you like me?"

Blake looked down. "I...I had a crush on you for a while...", she said. (y/n) looked surprised, surprising Blake.

"What?", Blake asked.

"I...I didn't think you liked me.", (y/n) said. "I thought you hung out because of what I can do."

"Because you could cook? Wow, I didn't know you felt that low about me.", Blake said in a mock hurt tone, while smirking inside.

"N-no! I didn't mean-agh, don't be mad!", (y/n) cried, making Blake giggle.

"Relax, I was kidding.", Blake said. (y/n) gave a brief sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank Oum!", (y/n) said. It went quiet for a moment. Blake scratched the back of her head for a bit, as (y/n) tapped the puddle with his foot.

Blake turned to (y/n), just as (y/n) turned to look at Blake. Both blushed immediately and turned from each other.

"So...you like me?", Blake asked.

"I kissed you...so yeah.", (y/n) said, feeling very uncomfortable with this.

"Yeah...thank you, by the way.", Blake said, before mentally face palming.

"You're welcome...", (y/n) said.

The two teens sat there, looking around. A bird flew overhead, and a cloud floated by faster than normal.

( **AN: This happened to me with an old crush, and I'm writing from as much personal experience as possible. If this doesn't feel awkward reading, then I'm not doing a very good job** )

Blake turned to (y/n), who was still staring at his reflection on the roof. She reached up and untied her bow. Her cat ears shivered slightly in the cold, before flattening to keep warm.

Blake shivered, making (y/n) turn to look at Blake in slight alarm.

"C-cold.", Blake muttered, as she shuddered from the wind. (y/n) looked back down, before he smirked.

(y/n) scooted over, before hugging Blake from behind. Blake let out an "eep" as (y/n) wrapped his arms around her body, just under her breasts.

"What're you...", Blake said. Her sentence was stopped as (y/n) nuzzled her ears, gently blowing on them.

Blake let out an audible moan, blushing as she processed what she did. (y/n) gently licked the edge of Blake's ear, making her squeak.

"Feeling warm?", (y/n) said.

"Y-yes.", Blake said. She was blushing madly, and her body temperature was through the roof.

"W-what are you doing?", she whispered. (y/n) immediately stopped doing what he was doing.

"You want me to stop?", (y/n) asked. He didn't sound disappointed, he sounded genuinely concerned. Blake felt her heart flutter that he'd put her before his wants.

"No, it's just...unexpected of you.", Blake said.

(y/n) smiled. "You said you were cold. But...I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.", he said.

"Don't be sorry, it felt good.", Blake said. (y/n) blushed, looking away.

"Do you...do you want me to continue?", (y/n) asked.

Blake blushed and nodded. She twitched her cat ears as a form of confirmation.

(y/n) hugged Blake again, pressing her back to his chest. The wind blew again, and Blake's long wavy hair blew itself onto (y/n)'s face.

"Sorry!", Blake said, as (y/n) sputtered for a moment. It was quiet for a moment, before the two of them laughed.

"I love you, Blake.", (y/n) said. Blake gasped, before she looked over at (y/n).

"You...love me?", Blake asked. (y/n) smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Come on, how could I not love you? You're smart, mysterious, cute.", (y/n) said. Blake felt herself flutter at these words.

(y/n) leaned in, his lips brushing the fur of Blake's cat ears. "You're sexy.", he whispered. Blake squeaked and blushed uncontrollably.

( **AN: And this is where the personal experience stops and where the author imaginative parts start** )

He rubbed his fingers on Blake's cat ears, as Blake gasped. Her whole face was red, and her breathing felt labored. A few sweat drops streamed down her face.

"N-nya!", Blake cried. (y/n) froze.

"Did you just...", (y/n) asked. Blake was about to object, but (y/n) lightly pressed a finger down on Blake's cat ear.

"No, I-"

(y/n) rubbed a little circle on her ear.

"K-kya!", Blake cried. "S-stop!" (y/n) grinned.

"Alright, I'll stop that. But I'll keep on with the other stuff."

(y/n) nibbled on Blake's cat ear, and Blake felt herself get even hotter.

BUr more than that, she felt a more primal instinct come to mind. Blake tackled (y/n) and pinned him on the roof, hard. She dove in and started sucking on his neck. (y/n) let out a moan, as Blake left a series of hickeys on his neck. The blush on his face grew darker, and he squeaked.

Blake unbuttoned his shirt, before her mouth started lowering down his collar.

(y/n) squirmed slightly, and Blake smirked hungrily at how vulnerable he looked.

Then the door opened. Yang came out, before her eyes widened at Blake pinning (y/n) down, his shirt opened.

"Blake!", Yang said. The blonde ran over and grabbed Blake, flinging her off of (y/n).

(y/n)'s eyes shot open and saw Blake landing on the roof near him.

"Yang, wait!", (y/n) said, getting up. He ran over and grabbed Yang's fist.

"What?", Yang asked. Her eyes looked red, and she was practically seething and burning with rage.

"We made up! We're together now!", he said. Yang pulled her fist from him and went back to walking towards Blake.

Blake coughed and got up, before Yang grabbed her by the hair. "I thought you were told to stay away from him.", the blonde snarled.

(y/n) ran over and grabbed Yang's arm. "Yang, stop! You'll hurt her!", he cried, desperately.

"Good!", Yang said. She pulled (y/n) off her and flung him away.

She was about to punch Blake, before a yell caught their attention. Yang turned to see (y/n) just landing on the edge of the roof.

"(y/n)!", Yang cried. Blake ran over and grabbed him before he fell off.

Yang hurried over and helped Blake pull (y/n) to the roof. (y/n) was panting and shaking from that near death experience.

"S-sorry! Are you OK?", Yang asked.

"Why'd you do that?! (y/n)'s afraid of heights!", Blake said.

"What? Oh, I didn't know, I-", Yang said, her anger against Blake now long forgotten.

"It's fine, I-I just need to shake this off.", (y/n) said, shakily. "But don't hurt her. Please."

"But she-", Yang said.

"Yang.", (y/n) pleaded.

Yang turned reluctantly to Blake, before sighing.

"OK...but if one thing goes wrong, I'll go after you and (y/n) won't be able to stop me.", Yang threatened.

Blake gulped, but nodded. "OK, I won't do anything bad.", she said. (y/n) smiled and hugged Blake. Yang watched as Blake hugged back. The blonde couldn't help but smile at this.

"Hey!"

Blake and (y/n) turned to see everyone at the roof, with several confused, angry, and happy expressions.

"Wait! Before you go and toss her off the roof, Blake apologized, and...we're together.", (y/n) said.

After several minutes of explaining, cuz the author is just way TOO FUCKIN' LAZY to WRITE DETAIL, especially near the end of the story, everyone agreed to forgive and forget what had happened, which (y/n) was confused at why it was now a big deal.

"Why is it such a big deal?", (y/n) asked. Yang shrugged. Then Ren came up.

"Because someone hurting the most popular guy in the dorm tends to draw attention.", Ren said.

"Popular? You're kidding me.", (y/n) said.

"Nah. Everyone wants to have a word with Blake right now.", Nora said. "I still wanna break her legs."

"Nora!", Pyrrha said.

"We'll go around and explain.", Ruby said.

Weiss looked away, before Ruby elbowed her in the side.

"Hey!", Weiss said, before she was silenced by the glare everyone, minus Blake, was giving her. She looked down before sighing. "Fine."

"Yay! Team RWBY is back together now!", Ruby said.

"Teammates RWBY are back together.", Weiss corrected.

"That sounds dumb!", Ruby cried.

"Yeah? Well...you sound dumb!", Weiss shot back miserably.

Ruby proceeded to audibly gasp anyway. Blake giggled, before (y/n) hugged her.

"Seriously...I'm willing to put it behind us.", (y/n) said. He leaned over and kissed Blake hard on the lips, catching everyone's attention.

"Aww...", everyone cooed. Blake broke the kiss, blushing and pouting. (y/n) chuckled and got up to go.

"As great as this is, I', still scared of falling off the roof, so I'm gonna get back inside before-", (y/n) said, before he was interrupted.

"Did anyone bring the key with them?", Pyrrha asked. Everyone froze, before looking back at the once again locked door.

"You're kidding.", (y/n) said in a very deadpan tone. Blake noticed this and remembered back to their trip to Menagerie, when she got (y/n) skydiving.

(y/n) had had a mental breakdown, literally. He was panting, and he couldn't stand up straight, scaring both Blake and Kali that day. Blake quickly grabbed her new boyfriend's hand and pulled him against her.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe-", Blake repeated as (y/n) took shuddering breaths while the others looked on in worry.

"Is he OK?", Ruby asked, leaning to Weiss.

"Have a fear of something and you'll know.", Weiss said.

"Hey, he's lucky.", Jaune said. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang turned to the blond haired boy.

"What do you mean?", Ruby asked.

"When you get scared...you get someone to help take care of you.", Jaune said. Everyone turned to look at Blake still whispering to (y/n). (y/n) seemed to visibly calm down.

"That's the best part of a spouse. Someone to be there for you for the rest of your life.", Jaune said, as Pyrrha nuzzled into Jaune's neck.

"Wow...", Ruby said. Jaune hugged Pyrrha, who leaned into his neck.

"I wonder...", Ruby muttered. She looked to Weiss, before blushing and looking away.

Blake and (y/n) smiled as they looked at their friends, before kissing once more.

( **AN: I'm making a stop here because I'm out of time before my problems start coming up, so there'll be one more chapter, an epilogue, after this one.**

 **I was hoping to make at least 20 chapters, but sadly I can't** )


	13. Epilogue Part I

Epilogue Part 1

( **AN: I like the Arkos ship, so this part of the epilogue will sort of revolve around it. Yes, this is the second to final chapter. I think the last chapter would've been a good ending, but I like Arkos** )

Two and a half months had passed since then, and now it was Saturday, way early in the morning. (y/n) woke up in his usual bed at room 427, Blake by his side. Her arm was around his shoulder, and her thighs were wrapped around his leg.

(y/n) yawned and wiped his eyes, before getting up from his bed. He was almost immediately dragged down to the bed again when Blake tightened her grip on him.

"Ugh...", he muttered, before looking over at Blake, who was purring in her sleep. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Blake, making her purr grow louder slightly.

"Good kitty...", (y/n) sighed, before falling back flat on the bed.

Not one minute after, a loud airhorn was blasted into the air. Blake screeched and leapt off of (y/n) and the bed, before landing on all fours, hissing.

Nora laughed loudly, as Ren glared at her from the doorway. Jaune and Pyrrha groaned as they rubbed their ringing ears, and (y/n) yelped as he fell off the bed.

Blake shook herself out of her feline phase, and blushed at what she was doing. She got up and snatched the horn from Nora, before tossing it to Ren.

"Aww!", Nora whined, as Blake lay back down in bed.

"Nora, I appreciate you waking us up, but PLEASE use another method!", Ren said, his voice slightly raised.

"OK!", Nora chirped. (y/n) stumbled over to Blake, hugging her from behind.

"Morning, beautiful.", (y/n) yawned, affectionately nuzzling the back of her neck. Blake giggled and sighed.

"Morning, handsome.", Blake said, as she turned and kissed (y/n)'s cheek. She smiled at the blush on (y/n)'s cheeks. "Still not used to this?", she asked.

"To be honest, I have never been in a serious relationship ever. Or any relationship for that matter."

"Don't worry. These types of relationships are easy.", Blake said.

"Really? Who'd you have before me?", (y/n) asked, cracking his neck. Blake looked down, a mix of shame and embarrassment on her face.

"I...I'd rather not say, if that's OK with you.", Blake muttered. (y/n) sighed and nodded. Jaune and Pyrrha got up from their beds.

"Morning!", Pyrrha yawned.

"Morning, Pyrrha.", (y/n) said, as he fully opened his eyes.

"What time is it?", Jaune asked, as Nora looked to the clock.

"It's 8:30."

(y/n) jolted, and ran out of the room, leaving a trail of dust behind. Blake stood there, blinking, before the time hit her, hard. Then she could hear a shower door closing distantly.

Almost immediately, Blake raced into room 436, not waking the girls inside, grabbed her things, and sped to the bathroom.

She got in the bathroom, and saw (y/n)'s clothes hanging on the door handle. The shower was on, and she could hear (y/n) scrubbing his hair in the bathroom.

Blake could see the silhouette of (y/n) in the shower, and she remembered a certain incident in her moment of heat. Then she blushed at the situation she was in.

"(y/n)'s naked...and he's right next to me.", Blake muttered. "Naked..."

She went and opened the door that led to the shower room, and she could see (y/n) clean kg himself frantically.

"Uhh, (y/n)?", Blake asked. Blake turned to see her boyfriend's silhouette stop and turn.

"Oh, uhh...what're you doing?", (y/n) asked.

"Can I...come in?", Blake asked, reluctantly. There was a brief moment of silence over the running water, and Blake was already regretting asking.

"I...well...", (y/n) said, finally. "If you want."

Blake gaped in surprise. "Wow...I wasn't exactly expecting that.", she said.

"You're the one I love...and I trust you. So...if you wanna come in, then you can come in.", (y/n) said.

Blake could practically feel his embarrassment radiating from the shower, and Blake slowly removed her clothes.

(y/n) was facing the wall, as Blake entered the shower. She looked at her toned back, seeing a scar on his back.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward, her hands barely brushing his back. "Want me to wash your back?", Blake asked.

"O-oh. Sure.", (y/n) said. Blake took the soap and began to slowly rub the foam on (y/n)'s back. She felt (y/n) tense up, before slowly relaxing at her hands. Blake continued to rub the soap on him, all the while blushing.

" _Wow...I'm actually...bathing him._ ", Blake thought, as she covered up (y/n)'s whole back with the foamy substance.

Then Blake moved her hands up to (y/n)'s front, rubbing his chest. (y/n) sighed and slightly leaned back, allowing Blake's hands to fully embrace him.

Blake pressed her breasts against (y/n)'s back, as well as pressing a thigh against (y/n)'s leg. She nuzzled the back of (y/n)'s neck, as (y/n) grasped her hands, holding them tight.

Blake licked (y/n)'s neck, as (y/n) gently pried her hands off of him. He turned around and began hugging Blake, locking lips with his cat Faunus.

Blake squeaked in surprise, before a split second moan escaped her mouth. She pushed back on the kiss with an equal amount of force as (y/n), as (y/n) was pressed against the wall.

They continued to make out for a bit, before (y/n) gently grabbed Blake by the waist, stopping her advance. Blake looked up in confusion, before she saw the expression on (y/n)'s face.

It wasn't a lustful look, nor was it impatient. (y/n) had a cautious expression, looking around. He left Blake for a minute to check outside the curtains, looking around the room.

"(y/n)?", Blake asked. (y/n) turned back to Blake, before grabbing the soap bottle and squeezing some on her back.

Blake squeaked from the context of the cold substance, but her discomfort soon turned into bliss as (y/n) began rubbing the soap on her.

"I just remembered, this is a dorm bathroom.", he said. "We'd better hurry."

Blake smiled as (y/n) rubbed down the sides of her body, barely touching her breasts. Blake took some of the soap and began to rub down her front, finishing up quickly.

(y/n) was also soaping down Blake's thighs, and downward. Blake shuddered at the contact, and her knees buckled for a brief second.

"Blake, you good?", (y/n) asked. Blake's eyes shot open, and her slitted pupils returned to normal.

"Y-yeah. I'm OK.", she said. She sighed and finished cleaning her front, as (y/n) finished with her feet.

"OK...I'm gonna rinse off now.", Blake said. (y/n) stepped up again. For a moment, time was slowed down. Blake saw the smile on (y/n)'s face, the smile she hadn't seen for so long.

"Me too.", (y/n) said. He redirected the shower head, and water cascaded down their bodies, the soap washing off their skin.

Blake was looking away, her face flustered red in embarrassment. (y/n) sighed and took Blake's cheek, gently rubbing her face.

"Blake...I love you. And I want you to know you don't have to be embarrassed around me. I want to be close to you.", (y/n) said. "You don't have to be ashamed of your body."

Blake looked down. She too had scars of her own back in her White Fang days. Some even looked worse than (y/n)'s scars.

"Hey...", (y/n) said. "Don't be scared."

Blake looked up, her cheeks still red. (y/n) smiled and began to lean in. Blake's eyes fluttered shut as she too got closer.

Then the shower curtain was pulled aside. (y/n) and Blake helped as Nora giggled.

"Nora!", (y/n) cried. "What the hell?!"

Nora just laughed as she pulled Blake and (y/n) together. "Shaddup! Now kiss for the camera!", she said, holding up her scroll.

Before (y/n) and Blake could panic even more, Ren came over and grabbed Nora's scroll, all while pulling Nora out of the bathroom in the process.

"Sorry, I need to have a chat with my friend here.", Ren said, slamming the door behind him and the struggling and protesting Nora.

A few minutes later, back in room 436, Ruby woke up to the slamming of a distant door. She groaned and stretched in her bed, wiping her eyes.

"Good morning, team RWBY!", Ruby yawned, as she hopped out of bed. She looked around to see Yang and Weiss still asleep. Blake's bed was empty though.

"Huh? Blake?", Ruby said. She got up and looked around. "Blake?"

"Ugh...Ruby...", Weiss groaned. "Go back to sleep."

"But, where's Blake?", Ruby asked. Weiss's blue eyes widened, and she looked over at Blake's bed to see she was indeed gone.

She sat up, her white hair flowing asymmetrically down her back. "That's strange. Blake doesn't wake up early. When did you wake up, Ruby?", she asked.

"Uhh...just now.", Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hmm...", Weiss muttered. Ruby gulped, before nervously tapping Weiss on the shoulder.

"What?", Weiss asked. Ruby blushed and looked straight down.

"I...can I brush your hair?!", Ruby cried out, as Weiss simply raised an eyebrow. Ruby looked up, her eyes trembling.

Weiss sighed. "Sure. Just, don't mess it up.", she said. Ruby's silver eyes grew wide in surprise, and Weiss sweat dropped. "What?"

"I didn't think...you'd say yes.", Ruby said. Weiss looked away, and Ruby thought she saw a blush on her pale face.

"D-do you want me to say no?", Weiss asked.

"No!", Ruby cried, frantically. "I'd be happy to do it!"

"Of course you are. You asked me.", Weiss said, making Ruby blush.

"Will you two lovers shut up? I wanna sleep in!", Yang mumbled. Ruby blushed as Weiss glared at the blonde.

In room 427, Jaune and Pyrrha got up to walk to the bathroom, hand in hand. On the way over, they bumped into Velvet and Coco.

"Oh, hey!", Coco said.

"Hello!", Pyrrha said, cheerfully. Jaune chuckled.

"Good morning. Where're you going?", Velvet asked.

"We're going to shower before going to Vale. We wanna have a date.", Jaune said.

"Oh yeah, I heard you two are together now, but I didn't know if it was true. Congrats.", Coco said.

"Yeah, congrats!", Velvet said.

"Thank you!", Pyrrha said, as Jaune looked down.

"So, showering, huh?", Coco asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, we're gonna make it quick, no time for long showers.", Jaune said.

"Well, we're gonna go buy breakfast. Wanna join us?", Coco asked. "It's on the way to Vale."

"Sorry, but we're leaving later. Have fun.", Jaune said.

"Thanks, you too.", Velvet said. Pyrrha and Jaune said bye as rabbit Faunus and the fashionista left.

"I'd say that was a good conversation.", Pyrrha said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Pyrrha...", Jaune said. Pyrrha turned to look at Jaune, and was immediately disturbed by the distraught look on his face.

"Juane, what is it?", she asked. Jaune looked away, and Pyrrha put his hand under his chin, moving his gaze back to her. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Jaune sighed. "It's just...how do I say this? Man, I'm bad at this.", he muttered. "I don't deserve you."

Pyrrha gasped. "Jaune...are you...are you breaking up with me?", she asked.

Jaune's eyes widened. "What?! N-no! I...that's the last thing I wanna do. Trust me. But, I don't know how I got so lucky.", he said.

The two of them stopped walking. Pyrrha looked up to Jaune in confusion. "What do you mean?", she asked.

Jaune chuckled. "I-it's nothing, I promise. I shouldn't have said anything. Just, just forget about it, OK?", he said, hoping it would work.

Judging by the worried and stern look Pyrrha was donning on her face, it didn't work. "Jaune, you're worrying me. Tell me what's the matter. I want to know. I want to help you.", she said.

Jaune sighed. "I don't know what I did to get a girlfriend like you. You're famous at your old school, and I don't treat you any better than I treat anyone. I don't know why you like me.", he said.

Pyrrha cupped Jaune's cheek. "Jaune.", she said.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha, and his heart raced at the kind smile he received from her.

"It's because you don't treat me any different from Ruby or Nora that I chose you. I want someone who sees me for me. I don't wanna be the Pyrrha Nikos, the school sports star. I just want to be Pyrrha Nikos, the Beacon student.", Pyrrha said.

She kissed Jaune on the lips, and pressed into the wall. Jaune kissed back, while massaging his girlfriend's waist.

They broke the kiss, and Pyrrha smiled. "You've been the only one who chose not to recognize me by my fame, and I like that.", she said.

Jaune blushed sheepishly and looked down at the floor. "Well, that was because I actually didn't know you were famous.", he said. Pyrrha giggled and playfully hit his shoulders, making him stumble.

"Oh, sorry!", Pyrrha said, as Jaune regained his footing.

"Nora Valkyrie!"

Pyrrha and Jaune turned to see Nora being chased by Ren while holding a scroll. Behind them were a disheveled (y/n) and a messily dressed Blake.

Jaune and Pyrrha blinked, before continuing to walk to the bathroom.

Later, they'd showered(in different showers) and were back in their room.

"So, what's the plan?", Jaune asked as he looked through his dresser.

"Well, I'm thinking we could get breakfast and then go to that all day amusement park.", Pyrrha said.

"There's a new amusement park?!", Jaune said in sudden excitement. Pyrrha giggled at his childish behavior.

"Yes, there is. You'll like it.", Pyrrha said.

"Come on, let's get changed!", Jaune said. He grabbed his clothes and was about to change in the bathrooms when Pyrrha grabbed his arm.

"Umm, Jaune?", Pyrrha asked. Jaune turned to look at his girlfriend.

"We do have to leave early. Changing here would save time.", she said. Jaune blushed visibly, as Pyrrha began to undress.

"Uhh...I-I think that...", Jaune stuttered as Pyrrha's athletic and curved figure was revealed to him. "I for one...I-I-uhh...I...", he said.

Pyrrha giggled and turned to Jaune. "Come on, let's hurry up.", she said. Jaune gulped and removed his shirt.

Pyrrha reached over and pressed her hand against Jaune's bare chest. "Just so you know? I like all of you.", she said. Her hand slowly moved down his stomach. "Every. Inch of you.", she whispered huskily.

Jaune gulped and grinned nervously. After they were changed, the two walked out of the building and towards the city, a few miles away.

"Hey, Pyrrha? What was it like being the star of the whole school?", Jaune asked. "All the fame, all your friends?"

"It was pleasant, I'll admit. But...because of that, I completely forgot what it was like for me to be normal.", Pyrrha said. "I missed having someone agree with me because they actually agreed with me, instead of just agreeing with me to be cool."

Jaune looked away sadly. "I'm sorry.", she said.

"Don't be. I'm glad you asked.", Pyrrha said, nuzzling Jaune's arm. Jaune smiled and kissed Pyrrha.

They reached Vale and walked into a diner, which was full.

"Hello, and welcome to Hoel's Diner. Would you like to eat?", the seater asked.

"Yeah. Is it possible to have a window seat?", Jaune asked.

The seater smiled. "Sure. Wait right here, please.", she said, before walking away to prepare a seat. Pyrrha and Jaune sat in a waiting chair, as the diner bustled busily.

"So...what do you think about today?", Jaune asked. "Like, are you excited or what?"

Pyrrha giggled. "Of course I am. I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Well...yeah. I have you.", Jaune said. "I don't understand why you need to ask."

"Same with you.", Pyrrha said. Jaune was about to retort but he quickly shut up.

"...Alright, I walked into that one.", Jaune said.

"Yes, you did. Goof.", Pyrrha said. "But you're my goof."

"And you're my...", Jaune said, before he fell into thought.

"What's wrong?", Pyrrha asked.

"Well...I don't know what to call you. Sexy? My princess? My life?", Jaune said. Pyrrha blushed and looked down.

"Well..."

A waitress came back with two menus, gesturing to the couple. "We have two seats open near the windows. Come with me.", she said.

Jaune and Pyrrha got up and followed the waitress to their seats, passing several people that turned to look at them. Or more specifically, Pyrrha.

"What's everyone looking at?", Pyrrha asked, as a kid in front of her turned to take a picture of her with his mom's scroll. Jaune looked around, before he saw a teenaher with a hat that said "Mistral Youth Olympics".

"I think they're looking at you.", Jaune said. Pyrrha looked over to Jaune, before seeing the hat as well.

"I...oh.", she said. Jaune could tell this was already making her uncomfortable, and he looked to the window seat. It was in a corner, and in plain view of everyone in the whole place. There would be a hundred eyes on them while they ate, and that wasn't a good vision.

"Maybe we should eat somewhere else.", Jaune said. "If this makes you feel uncomfortable, then-"

"No! We can eat here. You chose this place, so we can eat here", Pyrrha said a bit too quickly.

Jaune looked uncertain, but he reluctantly nodded. "OK, if that's what you want.", he said, as they reached their seat. Almost immediately after they sat down, they were swarmed with people from the other tables.

A few waiters and other customers watched in surprise at the scene. Pyrrha gulped as several people asked for autographs and pictures taken. Jaune quickly came over and blocked off the fans, before pulling Pyrrha out of the place, incessantly apologizing to the waiters for the inconvenience.

Once they were certain that none of the fans had followed them, Jaune sighed and turned to Pyrrha. "I'm sorry, you looked really uncomfortable and-", he said before Pyrrha cut him off.

"No, it's OK, I just...I guess I should've seen it coming.", Pyrrha said. "Maybe we can find somewhere else to go?"

"Maybe, the old joint next to the arcade on 2nd street. I heard it's open 24/7. I think you'd like it.", Jaune suggested, as he scratched his blond hair nervously. Pyrrha took his arm and rubbed her face against it.

"Come on, let's go.", she said. "I'm getting hungry just waiting and standing around." The two of them started walking, before they stopped.

"What if we run into more of your fans?", Jaune asked.

"Oh...", Pyrrha said. She looked around, before burying her face in Jaune's hoodie sleeve. Jaune chuckled, before sighing, gently pulling his hoodie from her face.

"I don't think you can eat with my clothes in the way. I have an idea.", he said. He pulled his hoodie off, before giving it to Pyrrha. "Here, put this on."

Pyrrha stared at Jaune, before looking back at the hoodie in her hands. "You're...letting me wear this?", she asked.

"Of course. I need to flex what little muscle I have.", Jaune said, before flexing his arm lamely. Pyrrha giggled, before bursting into laughter. She doubled over, clutching her stomach as Jaune smiled sheepishly.

"Ha ha...ohh...I don't know why that's so funny.", Pyrrha sighed as she recovered. Jaune smiled as his girlfriend put on his hoodie. The hoodie went down to her thighs, and the long sleeves completely covered her hands. She looked at herself now, seeing most of her clothing obscured now.

"You know, you should wear that more often. You look cute in it.", Jaune said. Pyrrha blushed and hid her face in the hoodie sleeves.

Later, they reached their next destination, and luckily the place was empty. They took a seat far from the window in case people saw them. A waiter came over and took their order, before leaving.

"So, how'd you sleep?", Jaune asked.

"I slept well. Thanks for asking. How about you?", Pyrrha asked.

"I slept OK.", Jaune said. He looked around and twiddled his thumbs. "I want to know, am I being a good boyfriend?"

Pyrrha seemed visibly taken aback by this question, as she coughed uncontrollably for a few seconds. "Well, I...I think, for one, that you're a very terrific boyfriend.", she said. "You're sweet, and we cuddle all the time."

"Well...sometimes I think I'm not doing enough.", Jaune admitted. "I mean, (y/n) and Blake are so great together, even before they actually got together."

"I know, but you have been the one who's been so good to me. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve someone as kind and normal like you.", Pyrrha assured.

"But do you deserve to have someone as wimpy and weak like me?", Jaune asked.

Pyrrha gasped in horror, startling Jaune for a second. "How dare you!", she said.

Jaune stared blankly at her. "What?", he asked.

"You don't say that about yourself, just don't. I'll break up with you if you do.", Pyrrha said. "You're a good person on the inside and that's why Im with you."

"But-"

"No! If you keep doubting yourself, then I'm going to doubt my relationship with you, so stop doing that unless you want me gone.", Pyrrha said, harshly. Jaune recoiled in surprise.

"I...", Jaune said, before sighing and smiling. "OK, Pyrrha. I'll listen to you.", he said.

Pyrrha's glare softened. "Good.", she said. By then, a waitress came over with their food, telling them to enjoy and call her over if there's anything they needed, like any waitress would.

"Thank you!", Pyrrha said, before looking back at Jaune. Jaune was eating slowly, poking his food with the fork every once in a while. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's...it's nothing, I promise.", Jaune said. He began eating faster.

Pyrrha sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I felt I had to tell you that. I don't want the depressed you, I want the sweet and confident Jaune Arc.", she said. "I want both of us to have a happy relationship."

"I know. To be honest, I think I needed a harsh talking to.", Jaune said, forcing a goofy grin on his face. "You know, to take it like a man."

Pyrrha giggled, before frowning internally. "If you say so...", she said, before going back to eating. Jaune was hiding something, she knew it.

After eating, Pyrrha insisted on paying, and Jaune couldn't argue. But the most he did was insist on paying for the amusement park and lunch. When they left, the amusement park was beginning to get long lines, so they hurried to get there. When they arrived, there were only a few people in front of them.

"Oh, thank Oum.", Jaune said. "That was close."

Pyrrha looked up at Jaune, before looking down at the ground. "Jaune...are you mad at me?", she asked.

Jaune looked down at her girlfriend. "Huh?", he asked.

"When I was saying I'd break up with you if you doubt yourself again...are you mad?", she asked.

"What? Why would I be mad?", Jaune asked. "I said I wasn't."

"Jaune, that behavior I had earlier, it's a bad habit I have. I get...aggressive. I'm scared I might hurt you, or cause an abusive relationship.", Pyrrha said. "It happens, when I accidentally knock you over, or say something I don't mean. I'm worried it'll get worse."

Pyrrha shut up and braced herself for the lecture that would come from Jaune. Jaune may be the submissive type, but when something like this came up, he immediately turned into a scolding father.

"Pyrrha...don't do that."

Pyrrha blinked and looked up. Jaune had a stern expression on his face, but it was nowhere near as harsh as she expected.

"You told me not to doubt myself, but you're doing the same?", Jaune said. Pyrrha was about to protest, but she closed her mouth.

"Hypocrite.", Jaune said, smiling, as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. Pyrrha blushed and looked down in shame. By then, the line had moved on and it was their turn.

Jaune took out some lien and paid for two tickets, before he and Pyrrha walked inside. There were rides and booths everywhere, but since it was rather early, there weren't a lot of people.

"Come on, let's go.", Jaune said. They walked to the first ride and got in line behind a few families.

"Jaune?", Pyrrha asked. Jaune turned and looked to his girlfriend.

"What is it now? Did something happen?", he asked.

"Well...I wanted to ask if we could invite (y/n) and Blake with us.", Pyrrha asked.

"Huh? Sure. I'll call 'em up.", Jaune said. He took his scroll and dialed (y/n)'s number.

He waited for a bit before (y/n) picked up. "(y/n), you there?", he asked.

"Huh? Yeah, what you need?", (y/n)'s voice said.

"We're at the new amusement park in Vale. The lines aren't too long. If you and Blake wanna come check it out, there's not too much time left.", Jaune said, as the lines were just opening.

"Hold on, I'll ask Blake.", (y/n) said, before going silent. A minute later, (y/n) came back on the phone. "Sure, we'll be there. Can you text us the address?", he said.

"The giant ferris wheel will be a big giveaway. We could see it from Beacon. I gotta go, so see you?", Jaune asked, as he and Pyrrha moved up the line.

"Sure. Bye.", (y/n) said, before hanging up. Jaune pocketed his scroll as he and Pyrrha entered the ride.

Later, (y/n) and Blake showed up. Jaune was right, the lines weren't too long. Once they were inside, (y/n) took out his scroll and called Jaune, as Blake listened to her music.

"Yo, Jaune, where you at?", (y/n) asked.

"We're near the giant swinging Viking ship. You know, the one that gets people seasick.", Jaune said.

"Uhh, this place was only around for like a week.", (y/n) said.

"Oh.", Jaune said. "Well, look for a giant Viking ship."

"Found it.", Blake said. (y/n) turned and sweat dropped.

"Viking ship as in Viking boat, not Starcraft Viking poster. I don't think a mech with Gatling guns is even a ride.", (y/n) said.

Blake smirked. "You know I love that game.", she said.

"No, you love the plot, the romance.", (y/n) said, crossing his arms. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but there's no sex in a T rated game."

Blake blushed slightly, but kept his composure. "I know that.", she said...well, muttered more than said.

"Come on, let's go.", (y/n) said. He planted a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Blake put a hand around his waist and the two walked away.

( **AN: one more epilogue part** )


	14. Epilogue Part II

Epilogue Part 2

Blake and (y/n) found the Viking ship ride, and the medium line that extended towards it. Pyrrha saw them and waved them over.

"Hello!", Pyrrha called, as (y/n) and Blake came over. "Where were you?"

"We got lost...sort of. This ride's all the way in the back of the park.", Blake said, looking around.

"Well...fair enough.", Jaune said. "Come on, we saved you some standing spots."

(y/n) and Blake walked over and stood next to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"You look nice today.", (y/n) said.

"Thank you.", Pyrrha said. Jaune took out his scroll and started texting Ren. Blake looked over to (y/n), awkwardly.

"Hey, I noticed you're not wearing your bow.", Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, I figured I didn't need it anymore.", Blake said. "Plus, (y/n) made me promise to show more of my heritage."

"You know, so she doesn't get ashamed because of cat ears.", (y/n) said. Blake blushed and looked away.

"He's got a point. Your cat ears look nice.", Jaune said. "I can see why he describes you as 'cute' and 'adorable'."

Blake shot a blushing glare at (y/n), who smiled and chuckled sheepishly.

The line started moving, and the four started to walk.

"Well, I'd say (y/n) is cute because of how shy he gets s-sometimes.", Blake said, trying to win this argument.

"Oh?", Jaune asked. (y/n) instantly paled as Pyrrha listened. Blake smirked, immediately gaining more confidence.

"Yeah. He makes so many cute noises when I'm pinning him to the bed.", Blake said, nonchalantly.

"Hey, you meow all the the time when I'm eating you out!", (y/n) said. A mom nearby gasped and quickly covered her son's ears.

Blake immediately blushed and fired back. "At least I don't squeak when getting sucked off!", she said. Jaune and Pyrrha were having blank eyes listening to this peculiar argument.

"Guys, guys!", Jaune finally said, going up and planting his hands over their mouths. "We're at the amusement park. I don't know if you see kids, but I see kids' innocence you're defiling."

"Mommy? How do I suck someone off?", the son next to them asked. The mom gasped and shot a look at Blake and (y/n).

Blake and (y/n) looked around, before looking down and blushing. Jaune pulled his hands off their mouths.

"Sorry.", (y/n) said. Blake nodded.

"Come on, let's just ride.", Jaune said. The line for the ride moved up, and the four teenagers entered the swinging Viking ship.

Ten minutes later, Jaune stumbled from the ride with Pyrrha clutching onto him. Blake and (y/n) walked off the ride. "I don't get it. You clearly know that you have motion sickness, but you specifically chose this ride.", (y/n) said.

"I'm sorry I forgot I had motion sickness!", Jaune groaned, as he took out a small bottle of pills from his pocket.

"How do you forget something like that?", Blake asked.

"Can we forget about it?!", Jaune cried after taking his pills.

(y/n) chuckled. "OK.", he said. "Let's try that ride over there. The super tall one."

"Hello? Motion sickness guy here. Do I wait or will you drag me over?", Jaune asked,

"You took your pills, they should take effect in a few minutes or so. You should be fine while waiting in line.", (y/n) said.

Jaune sighed. "OK.", he said. He took Pyrrha's hand and walked towards the ride, before letting go of her hand and rushing to a trash can.

"Oh, sweet Oum.", Blake said.

Later, they were in line for the rollercoaster, which Jaune was OK by then. They looked ahead to see it would be a 10 to 15 minute wait, as the ride was just opening. There were about two dozen people ahead of them.

"So, I'm hoping this doesn't come off wrong, but has anyone changed their opinion about you because of your heritage?", Jaune asked.

Blake sighed. "Well, the cold shoulder here and there, and some shoves, but nothing too serious.", she said. "To be honest, it doesn't matter."

"There you go.", (y/n) said, hugging Blake from behind. "You don't need a bow for others to love you."

Jaune looked over to Pyrrha, who was looking away. He went over and hugged her tightly, surprising her. "Jaune? What are you doing?", she asked.

"You've been acting a little weird lately. Why is that?", Jaune asked. Pyrrha looked away and sighed.

"It's just...I don't know if I'm happy.", Pyrrha said. "I mean, you've been so nice, and freidnly with others. I mean, you and (y/n) are...homies...I think that's how you say it."

Jaune chuckled. "Well, I don't know about that.", he said. (y/n) smiled.

"And besides, I haven't been the same with you. The most I've done with you is physical hugging and kissing. And...with how aggressive I can be...", Pyrrha said.

"Hey, how many times do I have to say it? You're not aggressive. If anything, I'm too weak.", Jaune said. Pyrrha shot a look at him.

"I-I mean too submissive!", he said.

Pyrrha's look softened, and she buried her face in her hands. "I did it again!", she cried.

Jaune sighed and went over to his panicking girlfriend. "Hey, it's alright.", he said. "We all have these sorts of things."

(y/n) went and tapped Jaune on the shoulder. "I don't mean to burst your bubble but the lines are moving, and this topic is sort of killing our mood, so...", he said.

Jaune and Pyrrha blushed a bit, before sighing simultaneously. "OK, then.", Pyrrha said. "Sorry..."

"Stop with the sorry this and sorry that!", Blake said. "Now I'm feeling bad just coming along with this!"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked down. "Sor-", Jaune was about to say, before Blake glared at him, shutting him up.

Later, on the ride, (y/n) and Blake were cuddling in the second to front seat, while Pyrrha and Jaune sat in the front.

Jaune sighed as she looked at Pyrrha. He knew their relationship was in danger, and it was up to him to save it. He snaked an arm around his girlfriend and cuddled her.

Pyrrha looked over to see Jaune with a content grin on his face, and she couldn't help but smile and lean in. The ride started, and the cars started to climb.

Blake hugged the height sensitive (y/n), who was clutching onto her with at least ten times more force, while Jaune and Pyrrha just waited for the ride to continue.

"I know you're probably sick of this but...I'm sorry about everything before. Doubting our relationship and being so aggressive...I hope you don't break up...", Pyrrha said.

Jaune frowned. "Didn't I just say that I wouldn't break up with you? You're the greatest miracle to happen to me and...it's getting really cheesy, do you feel it?", he said.

Pyrrha giggled and slapped Jaune's shoulder, this time with much less force. "Oh, you.", she said. Jaune chuckled and sighed in agreement.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked down at the fairgrounds around them, as many more people had already entered the place. There were swarms of them, walking around, in lines for the rides, or in lines for the other booths. Blake and (y/n), who temporarily got over his fear of heights, looked around as well, before the ride suddenly dropped down the incline.

Timeskip: an hour

Jaune and (y/n) were in line to one of the food booths, as Blake and Pyrrha sat at a bench alongside another rollercoaster. (y/n) looked back at Blake, before smiling.

"Hey, (y/n). What's up?", Jaune asked. (y/n) blushed and looked back to Jaune.

"Sorry, just looking at...Blake...", (y/n) said. Jaune smirked, making (y/n) bury his face in his hands. "Yes, she's got a hot body, and I like it, OK?"

Jaune chuckled. "Don't fret over it. It's not like you're wrong.", he said.

(y/n) looked up. "What?", she said.

"Don't get me wrong, Blake's got a good figure to look at. But...Pyrrha's is better.", he said, nonchalantly in a teasing manner. (y/n) raised an eyebrow, before a mock glare took his face.

"Oh, you did not call my goddess inferior to your girlfriend!", he said.

"Oh, I did!", Jaune said.

Before the two of them could "fight", the clearing of an impatient throat caught their attention. The two boys turned to see the cashier of the food vendor in front of them, a look of slight irritation on his features.

At the bench, Blake read her little novel, before Pyrrha tapped her on the shoulder.

"You know, (y/n)'s a good boyfriend.", she said.

Blake raised an eyebrow, as did one of her cat ears. "What do you mean?", she said.

"You know, how (y/n) is sweet, understanding of your heritage and stuff, and...I can go on.", Pyrrha said. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I feel jealous about it."

Blake snorted, a light smirk on her face. "Well, you can't have him.", she said.

Pyrrha laughed. "Don't worry, I won't give up the prince of my world for the peasant of yours.", she said, jokingly.

Blake's amber eyes widened, and she turned to Pyrrha. "Oh, (y/n)'s a prince all right.", she said, somewhat taking offense to that.

"Relax, I just meant that (y/n) is a great guy, but I'd prefer Jaune anyday.", Pyrrha said.

"No, I'm not worried about that. Do you think (y/n) is really inferior?", Blake said, a hint of seriousness in her face.

"In friends? No, I'd talk to him anyday. But as boyfriend material...", Pyrrha said, in a mock thinking tone.

Blake growled as she shut her book. "You're not insulting (y/n), are you?", she asked.

"Relax, no need to go yandere on me.", Pyrrha said. Blake immediately blushed and opened her book again. Then (y/n) and Jaune came back with onion fries and chili fries.

"Did you find a table like we asked?", Jaune asked. Blake and Pyrrha froze and looked to each other in panic.

"Well...we uhh...", Blake said.

"T-there weren't any open spots, and-", Pyrrha said, before she saw a couple leave a five seated table nearby. "Over there!"

(y/n) and Jaune turned to see the now empty table. "OK...", (y/n) said. The four of them walked to the table, sitting down. They started to eat, as sthe park bustled around them.

"So...what were you talking about?", (y/n) asked. Blake and Pyrrha coughed and blushed, looking away.

"Well...we were just talking...about who was better.", Blake said. (y/n) and Jaune exchanged looks, before looking back to their respective girlfriends.

"Oh? Please elaborate.", (y/n) said, while taking a fry. Blake and Pyrrha looked at each other again, before slowly explaining the silly conversation/argument they had while the boys went and bought lunch.

(y/n) and Jaune looked at each other, before breaking out into laughter, doing so for a minute straight. Blake and Pyrrha blinked simultaneously in surprise as their boyfriends finally stopped laughing.

"Well, I guess I can see why you were arguing over us like that. We are pretty awesome boyfriends.", (y/n) said.

"Yeah, I mean who can complain with guys like us?", Jaune said. Blake and Pyrrha sweat dropped, before looking at each other.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you did the same.", Blake muttered. (y/n) and Jaune stopped and looked at their girlfriends. "What?", Blake asked.

"Well...she's not wrong.", Jaune said.

"Yeah, I mean...we were talking about how Blake was totally better than Pyrrha.", (y/n) said.

"What?", Pyrrha asked, turning to Jaune with an expression of hurt. Jaune recoiled and turned to (y/n).

"No, it's the other way! Pyrrha, not Blake!", Jaune spluttered, making (y/n) smile.

"Relax, we didn't talk about either of that.", (y/n) said.

"Oh, really?", Blake asked. (y/n) smiled the smile everyone loved and nodded.

Blake sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Dammit, that smile of yours trumps everything.", she muttered.

"Come on, we're taking too long eating. Let's hurry up.", Pyrrha said.

"Not too fast, we don't wanna throw up on any rides afterwards.", Blake said. She turned to look at (y/n), plucking an onion fry from (y/n)'s hands.

"Good idea.", Jaune muttered, before taking two chili fries.

After eating, they took a stroll through the park, walking off what they ate. Blake was cuddled up with (y/n), as it started to get cold. Pyrrha was wearing Jaune's hoodie, while Jaune wore a thermal shirt.

"You know, the lines are way too line.", (y/n) said.

"I know, right?", Pyrrha said. "I don't feel like going on more rides..."

"Me neither. The booths are full too, so...", Blake said.

"We go home?", (y/n) asked. The four were silent, thinking this over.

"Maybe...one last ride?", Jaune asked. The other three nodded in agreement and walked towards the tallest ride in the park, which had lines that weren't very long.

They got in line, and Blake took out her novel, only to finish the last paragraph of the epilogue. (y/n) had plugged his scroll into his power bank, and Jaune and Pyrrha were still hugging.

Blake looked ahead, to see the line beginning to move up. She deduced that it would at least take two more rides for them to get a chance to go. It was already getting dark, and the whole park would close in an hour.

"(y/n)...", Blake said. (y/n) turned to Blake, as Blake put her closed novel away.

"Could you hold me?", she asked. She said this with a blush on her face, still being not used to this type of relationship.

(y/n) smiled and held out an inviting arm. Blake grinned and made her way to her boyfriend, snuggling in his embrace.

"I love you.", (y/n) said, as Blake purred in his arms. "I always will."

Blake smiled. "Me too.", she said, as she kissed his cheek. "Me too."

(y/n) looked up, to see the sky getting darker, before the line moved up again. The four of them moved up, and the ride took off again. Jaune looked over to see the roller coaster racing on teh track past them.

"This...is awkward.", he said. Blake, (y/n), and Pyrrha muttered and nodded in agreement.

Blake turned around to see the lines slowly dispersing at the end. "I think those people aren't in the mood to wait.", she said.

"Yeah, seems like it.", (y/n) said. (y/n) turned back around to see the next rollercoaster set of cars pull in, the passengers getting out, with the next set of people getting in. (y/n)'s attention was drawn back to Blake, who was nuzzling his chest a bit more aggressively than usual.

"Hey, Blake...are you OK?", (y/n) asked. "You've been a bit more...intimate than usual."

"Is that wrong?", Blake asked. (y/n) expected that comment to have sass or some sort of mockery in it, but Blake's comment sounded like it was out of fear. "I-I mean...well..."

"Blake, do you really have no idea how a legitimate relationship works?", (y/n) asked, actually surprised. Blake immediately blushed, making (y/n) smile.

"Blake, there's no tough act to it. It's just a 'be there for you' and 'make sure to remember you have a boyfriend or girlfriend' kind of thing.", (y/n) said. "You haven't done anything wrong.", (y/n) said.

Blake looked up at (y/n), a look of relief and slight happiness on her face. "You mean it?" , she said. "I'm not doing anything wrong?"

"I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you.", (y/n) said. "Don't worry, you're doing fine."

Blake smiled, before frowning. (y/n) noticed this, as always. "What's wrong?", she asked.

Blake was silent for a bit. "You don't know about my last 'relationship' do you?", she asked.

"Nnnnno. I don't.", (y/n) said. Blake sighed, before looking up.

"I dated one of the guys in the White Fang, while I was in there. His name was Adam and...he was such a monster.", she said. (y/n) raised an eyebrow as Blake looked away, her cat ears flattening in shame.

"OK...what does this have to do with now?", (y/n) asked.

"He was...abusive. He would hit me when I was late...he'd kiss me forcefully. And there were times when he'd try to...", Blake muttered, before falling quiet.

(y/n) came over and held on to Blake, shushing her gently. "Hey, forget about that guy. Adam hasn't shown up, so he's not important anymore. Remember, you left.", he said.

"Really?", Blake asked.

"Yes. And I promise I wouldn't do that to you. I'm willing to wait as long as you want.", (y/n) said.

Blake blushed at the thought of that, but she smiled. "Then I'm gonna wait too.", she said.

(y/n)'s smile went away. "Were you not planning on waiting?", he asked.

Blake instantly began to panic. "I-I, no! I mean yes! I mean, I-I just wanted to-", she said, before (y/n) started laughing.

"I was joking, jeez!", he said. Blake pouted and looked away, her face red in embarrassment.

"Hey, come on...don't be mad.", (y/n) said. Blake just looked away, sulking. Then the line moved up again.

Later, Blake got (y/n) back by jump scaring him on the ride, right when the camera flashed the riders on the cars. Unfortunately, the camera flashed as (y/n) had his hands up, the glare and his hands covering his scared expression.

"You got me back, technically. Come on, please?", (y/n) asked. "I'll buy dinner for you."

Blake turned around. "Fish?", she asked.

(y/n) chuckled. "Yeah, fine.", he said. Blake instantly latched onto him again, and (y/n) laughed.

"Hey, let's go here!", Jaune said. Jaune and Pyrrha went over to a seafood restaurant, with both (y/n) and Blake following not far behind. The four walked in, got some seats, and sat down.

The waitress came over and took their orders, leaving them to wait for their food.

"So...", (y/n) said. "How was today?"

"Good.", Jaune said.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Thanks for inviting us to the amusement park.", (y/n) said.

"No problem. It was a bit lonely without you.", Pyrrha said.

"Excuse me, are you Pyrrha Nikos?"

Everyone turned to see a ten year old girl with a piece of paper and crayon. "Can I please get your autograph?", she asked, innocently.

"Oh, uhh...", Pyrrha said, turning to Jaune and the others, who were shaking their heads. She turned to the girl, who seemed oblivious to their head shaking.

"No...I don't mind.", Pyrrha said, smiling cheerfully at the girl. Jaune, (y/n), and Blake groaned and sweat dropped.

Pyrrha sighed the girl's piece of paper, who smiled and thanked her before skipping happily back to her table.

Blake turned to see that only a few people saw this, but no one came over. She sighed in relief as the waitress came over with their food.

"Here's your tilapia and pilaf, with garlic butter and tarred sauce.", the waitress said, setting a plate in front of Jaune.

"Your clam chowder and fish and chips.", the waitress said, setting said foods in front of (y/n).

"Here's your tuna salad, fried salmon, and french fries.", the waitress said, putting the plate and bowl in front of Blake. Blake's eyes sparkled, as (y/n) began

"And here's your seafood combo.", the waitress said, gently putting a large plate of fried fish, fried tempura shrimp, boiled shrimp, surrounding a bowl of potato, onion, and scallop stew.

"Thank you!", Pyrrha said, as the four of them dug in.

Pyrrha looked up from chewing on a piece of shrimp when she saw the waitress waiting with smile on her face. "Can I help you?", she asked.

"Oh, forgive me. I just wanted to know if you were enjoying yourself.", the waitress said. Pyrrha sweat dropped, as Jaune hid a groan.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, thank you.", Pyrrha said, politely. The waitress nodded and hurried away, giggling giddily.

Pyrrha turned to the others, who just stared at her with looks that just screamed "seriously"? "Did I do something wrong?", she asked.

"No, no, nothing's wrong.", (y/n) said. "Everything's all peachy...". With that, he continued eating his food. Pyrrha turned to see Jaune and Blake doing the same.

"What?", Pyrrha asked. Later, a guy came back with his scroll, asking for a picture with "the famous Pyrrha Nikos". Pyrrha shrugged and nodded, smiling for the camera.

Later, a few other people asked for autographs, while Blake, (y/n), and Jaune finished eating. Pyrrha only managed to get through half of her order.

"Could I have a to-go container? I'm afraid I couldn't get through my dinner.", Pyrrha said, sheepishly as the waitress came over with the bill.

"Oh! Of course, dear.", the waitress said, smiling as she hurried off. Pyrrha sighed as she looked up at her boyfriend, only to see him frowning.

"Jaune? What's the matter?", she asked, as Jaune looked over to her.

"It's nothing...trust me.", Jaune said.

(y/n) and Blake sighed as they pitched in their Lien for the bill. Jaune looked over to see the waitress back, handing the container to Pyrrha, both of them smiling at each other.

"Hey, Jaune."

Jaune looked over ti see (y/n) with his hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, alright?", (y/n) said.

"But-"

"Jaune...it's OK. We can't exactly control it, you know?", (y/n) said. "If Pyrrha's a legend when growing up, then that's what it is. That kind of stuff sticks to you, you know?"

"This always gets in the way. This morning, we went to this diner and-", Jaune said.

"Jaune, I understand where you're getting at, but are you implying you love Pyrrha less because she's famous?", Blake asked.

Jaune froze. "I'm just worried that Pyrrha will love me less because she's famous.", he said.

(y/n) blinked. "That's...something Pyrrha would never believe. She did pick you specifically because you didn't treat her as if she were famous.", he said.

Jaune looked at (y/n). "She did say that was the reason.", he muttered.

"Well?", Blake asked.

Jaune didn't retaliate. He sighed. "Ehh...I guess.", he said. The four got up and left the restaurant. It was half past 8, and it was time to go back to their dorms.

"That was fun.", Pyrrha said, skipping alongside Blake and Jaune. (y/n) was on his scroll, texting Ruby and Weiss that they were on the way back.

(y/n): Hello?

 _Rubes has joined the in the text conversation_

R: What's up?

(y/n): We're on the way back.

 _Ice Queen has joined in the text conversation_

W: About time!

(y/n): Hi, Ice Queen.

W: Shut up!

R: No promises.

(y/n): Anyway, we're almost back.

W: Good, hurry up.

 _Ice Queen has left the text conversation_

 _Rubes has left the text conversation_

(y/n) put his scroll away and hurried to catch up with the rest of the group. He snuck up behind Blake and lightly jabbed her sides, making her squeak, before (y/n) hugged her from behind.

"So...that's it?", Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, let's go home.", Jaune said. "Not that we were doing anything else."

"...", Blake said, if that's saying anything.

Screen cut.

( **AN: And that's it. Thx** )


End file.
